Nine months
by EK
Summary: COMPLETE. Join the Himuras in the ultimate adventure through ---- pregnancy!
1. announcement

Hello, folks! I'm back with a new long fic. I haven't plotted everything out in my head, but I hope that starting this now would get my mind moving. Despite my theme, this won't be a spoiler fic. You should have known that it WOULD happen, and it did.  If you still don't know HOW this turn of events could have occurred, though, it's high time you visited www.maigo-chan.org/ruroken.html and read the translations for the Jinchuu arc.

Oh, this is my first time to download a story using HTML (Word "save as webpage" command). If you have any pointers, I would appreciate it!  

I hope you like it! 

(reformatted)

…………………………………….

Meiji 12 (approximately 1881) 

It has been two months since Himura Kenshin married Kamiya Kaoru, in simple ceremonies held at the Kamiya dojo. 

The Akabeko sponsored for the reception. Countless other little shops offered to help with the expenses, such as decorations and gifts and wedding essentials. All of the assistance was accepted gratefully by the couple, which understandably did not have much money to spare. It was not much, they all told them, for all the many times they either bought goods from them, or protected their stalls from various nuisances. 

It was most fortunate that this was a wedding held in Japan. Not for his life would Yahiko have been a ring-bearer. Things being what they were, 12-year-old Yahiko made himself useful that day by serving the innumerable guests that arrived, non-stop. It was alright; Tsubame was serving beside him.  

But the people came and came: the entire Oniwabanshuu, almost the entire police force, all of the dojo's neighbors, all of Kaoru's little kendo students from various schools, and many teachers from those schools. Many of the people who came, the couple barely knew, but they were all shaking their hands, thankful for some little or great thing they had done for them, and wishing them a long life together. 

Yes, it had been a memorable day for everyone whose lives were touched by the owners of the Kamiya dojo. But life was getting quite back to normal in the little dojo. 

Megumi still lived and worked in Aizu, but she frequently wrote to Kenshin and Kaoru, constantly asking if Sanosuke had written again. Unfortunately, that worthy wanderer was not much of a writer, and they were lucky if they got a note out of him every two months. 

A new doctor was now assisting Gensai-sensei at the Oguni clinic, but he proved to be as kind as Megumi. He was patronized just as well. -

It was to this new doctor that Kaoru visited one fine sunny day. Recently she had been feeling queasy and dizzy, but she was unable place it to anything she ate. Kenshin did not think it was too much of a problem, and continued doing the laundry as she went on her way. 

Kaoru, the brave woman she always was, made her way to the clinic alone but safely. The doctor welcomed her with a smile.  

"Anything I can do for you, Himura-san?" 

"Well, I'd like you to tell me what's wrong with me, sensei," Kaoru replied, then she began to relate her recent feelings of dizziness. 

"How long have you had these?" 

"Roughly a month, and I've been having a few stomach pains, too, for about as long." 

The doctor thought for a while, then quietly asked, "Himura-san, would it be alright if I examined you more carefully? I mean, touch you?  Would your husband mind?" 

"Yes, um, no," Kaoru fumbled at this odd request, "um, I mean, it's alright, I don't mind." Her face wrinkled into a question. 

The doctor went through a routine check of her stomach and lower back, asked a few more questions, and stared a little more at Kaoru's flushed face. He noted his findings in a little chart as Kaoru re-dressed herself.  When she had finished, the doctor returned and faced Kaoru with a serious look.  

"What is the matter with me, sensei? What medicine should I take? Something terribly wrong with my cooking?" Kaoru did not know what to think of all this. Kenshin had already taught her a thing or two about frying fish, so it wasn't the fish she cooked this morning……..

"Understand this carefully, Himura-san," the doctor began to say with a stern face. "I want you to come visit me every month from now on. If you could come every two weeks, that would be better." 

Kaoru paled. "Sensei, don't tell me I'm going to die! I don't want to die! What about Kenshin……?" 

But the doctor simply laughed at the panic in Kaoru's eyes. 

………………………………..

Kenshin was still busy placing the newly washed laundry on the lines when Kaoru arrived. "Anata, I need to talk to you…….." she asked him hesitantly. 

"Just a minute, Kaoru-dono. I'll be done with the laundry shortly, and I still have to fix dinner," he replied without looking at her. 

Kaoru walked on to the house. She was anxious. The doctor had given her very serious news about her health, and she did know the best way to tell her husband.  If it was about himself, that would be easier, but how would react to something about HER? 

This could wait until dinner, she decided. 

But dinner came and went, as Kenshin chatted happily for the two of them. He had seen several people that day and had a wonderful talk. He planned to accept the job offer from one of the men who came. He would not have to work far away from home, and he would not have to sell anything. He talked and talked, excited about the prospect of more income for them, and the chance to be truly the breadwinner of the household……………

"HIMURA KENSHIN! Stop talking and listen to me!" 

"Oro, Kaoru-dono!"  He jumped back a few inches from his plate on the floor. His chopsticks were held suspended in the air. 

Kaoru lowered her head and looked at her half-finished dinner.  "Anata, um, well, I have to tell you, that, well……I'm not sure how to tell you….." 

"Get on with it, then, Kaoru-dono. Just tell me." His chopsticks were still held high in anticipation.  

Using her chopsticks, she made circles with the soy sauce left on her dipping bowl. "Anata, um, I don't know how to say it. The doctor told me this afternoon……." 

"Yes?" 

Kaoru looked deep into Kenshin's purple eyes, and mustered enough strength in herself to say what she had to say. 

"Kenshin. I……..I………..I am pregnant, Kenshin."  

Now it was Kenshin who turned pale. "By……by……..whom, Kaoru-dono?"  

"By you, of course, baka! How DARE you think of other men, Kenshin!" 

"S-s-so you mean to say, Kaoru-dono, that I--that we--are going to have a child?" 

Kaoru nodded.  

"Orororororooooo."   Chopsticks and rice bowl fell to the floor with a clatter. 

………………………………………………

Anata----Japanese sweet term for a spouse. Probably equates to "honey".  

Baka----stupid

Sensei----usually used for teachers, but could be used also to address doctors 

Please inform me if someone has already tried this story idea at FanFiction.net , and I promise I will stop right here if someone already did.  Suggestions, please, suggestions!  Thanks for reading this. I hope to keep up a good fic!   


	2. warnings

The people have spoken. Thanks for reassuring me, guys! Wow, 17 reviews for the first chappie!  NOW I'm really pressured to do good. ^_^  Diablo, thanks for the info about "kimi" and "anata".  Crystal, Diablo is right. Both in manga and Seisouhen, Kenshin doesn't drop the "Kaoru-dono" after marriage.  When Kenshin does drop the "-dono", something VERY significant has occurred, not just _that_.  

Let's go! 

Anata ---- Japanese affectionate term for a spouse    

(reformatted)

………………………………………………

                Kenshin stared at Kaoru like she was a being from another planet. It was full of awe, wonder, surprise ---- and fear. 

It was not fear of Kaoru, or even fear of a child. Rather, it was fear of himself. 

Being the fast-thinking rurouni, a hundred thoughts flashed through his mind in a second. He was good with children, it was true. However, the children he knew were already running around, jumping up and down around him, asking him to play ball or fly their kites. Furthermore, never for once was he supposed to be the father figure for any of these kids. He did not have a direct hand in raising Yahiko, and any wise pointers he knew, he knew only from a swordsman's standpoint.  Being the youngest of a large brood, he did not have a chance to take care of a baby.  Hiko was not much of a teacher, since life with him taught Kenshin house chores, but not house_keeping_.  Even if he was to consider life with Tomoe, they did not get that far.  

In short, poor Kenshin did not know a blessed thing about a woman having a baby.  And it scared him.  His hands lost their grip on the fortunately wooden rice bowl. 

Kaoru waved a hand in front of Kenshin's eyes. They stared blankly straight through it. She said matter-of-factly,  "Anata, you will have to help me clean up the mess on the floor!" 

"Mess……on…….the………floor?" Kenshin had not taken his eyes off his wife. _This is a fine mess you got yourself into, baka deishi!_ He could hear his master in his ear. 

Kaoru shook him at the shoulders. "Anata, get a hold of yourself! You should be happy, baka! This is not the first time someone in the world is having a baby!" 

"That might be true, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin replied, still looking straight ahead of him. "Still, it is OUR first time, and I do not know what to do, de gozaru!!" 

"There are plenty of people we could ask about it, Kenshin. Don't worry. Everything will be alright." 

Kenshin was _not_ reassured. 

The police had intelligence reports against Jin-e, Raijuuta, Shishio, Enishi. There were responsible and knowledgeable people he asked about case details. Anyone could give solid answers to serious questions.  But with this --- only marriage was a tougher question. Every single person had his own opinions on the subject. Everyone had his best answers, based on his own experiences. 

Even worse, his friends were all singles, or just recently married.   Unless he considered………..was he _that_ desperate? 

Yes. 

Once again, he went to the police. 

Chief Uramura met him at the gate of the precinct, the morning after that life-altering announcement. He almost bumped into the poor rurouni.   "Ah, it's a good thing that I met you!" he greeted him cheerfully. "Would you be interested in helping the force--- with pay?"  

_Pay_? Was Kenshin hearing right? He would be _paid_ by the government? 

Never mind the idealistic implications of this choice! What did that matter now? He had to be practical!  Kenshin understood, even now, even this early. He had to find work. He had to earn money, for both of them. Soon, Kaoru would be in no condition to teach kendo. The only current source of income will soon be gone, and he had to do something about it. 

"What would you have me do, Uramura-dono?" he gratefully asked. 

"Simple enough for you, my friend," the chief replied. "The chief trainer resigned last week. We need someone to take his place. Basically, we are asking you to help teach our men self-defense, tactical maneuvers, and some sword skills…….." 

"But swords are no longer standard issue, Chief……….." 

"Well, some of them still have it, and some want to learn for emergency purposes.  And I would have them learn from a master."  Chief Uramura smiled in the end.  To Kenshin's unspoken question, he answered, "Do not worry. I won't tell them. It's enough for them to know that you are an excellent swordsman, and you have proven yourself to them many times all around the city." 

Well, it was a good offer, but Kenshin had to ask, "Um, Uramura-dono, how much would I paid, de gozaru ka?"  

"The salary?" Uramura was surprised. His little friend was not often concerned about money, but now he was. "Roughly the same as Inspector Fujita's, which would keep your pretty wife happy for two months. She is probably the reason why you are asking me, am I right?" 

Kenshin was found, and he nodded. Then he took the plunge. "I would like to ask…………what happened to you when your wife got pregnant?"  

Suddenly the chief's countenance fell. He put a hand on Kenshin's shoulder and lowered his head in extreme sorrow. "Oh, Himura, don't remind me about those days! There is a reason why I only have one child, my daughter now. I don't want to go back there again! These women, they are different creatures when they are heavy with child! They cannot be reasoned with! They shout at you, and ask for things you cannot give them! Oh, Himura! Oh!"

Kenshin's eyes grew ever wider with each sentence. It was _THAT_ awful?! 

He began to step backward, farther away from this bearer of ill tidings. "T-t-thank you for the offer, um, Uramura-dono. Please tell the department that I accept. I will start work next week, to give them time to adjust. Anou, thank you for the, um, advise, as well, I guess………."   

He made a hasty and apologetic goodbye, then made his way inside the building. There was one other man he had to ask about this predicament. He was certain he would be truthful, and that he would not mince his words. It was best that way.   

"Enter!" came the curt order at Fujita Goro's office.  Kenshin silently entered the portals of Saitou's lair. 

"Now, what is it that you want? You have been pestering me too much recently!" Saitou furiously demanded behind tall stacks of reports. 

"Sumimasen de gozaimashita. But I need your help…….." Kenshin weakly begged. 

"About the raccoon, yes?" he looked at him with a little mischief in his eyes. "She is pregnant, with your child." 

Kenshin was astounded. "H-h-how did YOU know? I have not told anyone yet, and neither has Kaoru-dono………." 

"Your face in battle does not betray your calculations. But your face during peacetime, and especially concerning that raccoon, can be easily read." Saitou had not looked up from his reports.  

Kenshin sighed and oro-ed quietly to himself. "Since you know my purpose, I would like to ask for any help you could offer about the matter. You are one of the few people I know here who has a wife….." 

"Oh, so you expect _me_ to have children? You expect _children_ from Saitou Hajime?" he sarcastically retorted. 

"Well, YES!" 

Saitou suddenly snapped up and faced the redhead. 

"How badly do you want to know? About your next nine months?" 

Kenshin suddenly became _very _anxious. "W-why do you ask, de gozaru ka?" 

"Because I could tell you every grisly detail you want. From experiences with my wife, experiences from relatives, and experiences from the wives of officers, police or Shinsengumi.  Now, how badly do you want to know?" 

His tone was menacing, foreboding, threatening. Normally the former Hitokiri Battousai did not allow himself to be scared off by the Wolf of Mibu.  But for some weird reason, the Hitokiri quaked in his socks.  

He put on his most clownish rurouni face and waved his hands in front of him. "Sessha thinks he has changed his mind, de gozaru. Thank you for your time, Fujita-dono. I will be seeing you by next week, when I start working here………" 

"Good luck with that woman!" Saitou called out from his desk, as Kenshin exited the office. 

As he arrived at the dojo that hot summer afternoon, all the calculations he had left in his mind vanished, out of panic from what the two policemen said.  Kaoru was about to turn into a mad woman before his eyes! Soon she would be a force to be reckoned with! And all because of that wonderful night…………..what was he _thinking_?! 

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Yahiko saunter past him into the dojo gates. He suddenly remembered. "Yahiko, you did not go home last night! Where have you been?"  

"I told you yesterday afternoon, Kenshin! Don't tell me you forgot!"  Yahiko replied with a yawn. 

Kenshin apologized to the boy and asked to be reminded. 

"Aaaach! You were clueless enough two years ago. It's worse after you got married to that hag!" Yahiko snarled. 

Just then Kaoru came by from sweeping through the house and spied the two. She came at a run and hugged her wayward little prodigy. "I was worried about you! Why didn't you tell me where you were spending the night?" 

"I TOLD YOU, Kaoru! Tae needed more hands to clean up the Akabeko last night, and she let me sleep at the restaurant. I swear I told you yesterday, but you were so out there that you probably didn't hear me!  Maaaaa, you've been living too long with your clueless husband!" 

Kaoru was at his throat in half a second. "_You take that back and apologize to Kenshin!_" 

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!" Kaoru dropped him unceremoniously to the ground.  "Just what got into you guys, that you stopped acting like my parents for a night? You actually _forgot_ about me!" 

"Orooo. You tell him, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin instructed.  _Clueless? What does Yahiko mean by "clueless"?_ was the thought currently bothering him.  

"Lemme guess," Yahiko snapped.  "The hag is pregnant at last, and her husband doesn't know how to take it! Aaach, I'd like to see the kid inherit Dad's red hair and Mom's big attitude!" 

Kaoru was back at his throat. "You're pushing it, Yahiko-_CHAN_!"   

Kenshin refereed. "Let us all calm down, please.  Kaoru-dono, for the sake of your health, and Yahiko, for the sake of your life. Could both of you please follow me to the kitchen, so we can have dinner?"  

It was as if the final bell was rung on this wrestling match. Except that the fight was a tie. 

Dinner was silent, as the cool evening breeze passed by the little kitchen. Aside from small requests to pass the teapot or the soy sauce bottle, all three were lost in their own thoughts. 

It had dawned already on Kaoru that this was a wonderful thing, to have Kenshin's child inside of her. But other thoughts were also worrying her. _Why did Kenshin react that way? Isn't he happy? Maybe we shouldn't have done it. Maybe we should have adopted instead. Yahiko, maybe------naaaah.  Maybe we should not have gotten married……..no! no! no! I'm SURE I did the right thing! So why am I so worried, like this……….? _     

Yahiko……..well, Yahiko was thinking, _Not bad, for Kaoru! The fish isn't burnt, the rice is not undercooked, the tea actually tastes like tea. Kenshin taught her a thing or two last week……………_

_NOT good. NOT good at all, _Kenshin mused. _I suppose that this thing is harder on Kaoru-dono than it is for me, but why were they warning me so much, asking never to go back to it? Why did Uramura-dono look so frightened? Why did Saitou glare at me so? What can I do about this situation?     Well, maybe it is not as bad as they all say…………Let us wait and see._

By the end of that silent meal, Kenshin had settled the worries in his mind----at least for now. He quietly wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, and laid his other hand on her still-slender stomach.  

"Sessha promised to be with you forever, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer. In here, Kaoru-dono holds the fruit of that promise.  Sessha promises to protect it as well as he can.  Sessha has no idea what he is getting into, but he is willing to learn.  Hopefully, Kaoru-dono will make it easier for sessha to do so.  Sessha has no doubts, though, that is will be a memorable adventure, whatever the outcome."  

Kaoru simply nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder.  

……………………………………

For those who don't know:  "sessha"---Kenshin's "I", VERY polite.  "de gozaru" is Kenshin's version of  "desu" (is).   

I do not consistently use "sessha" and "de gozaru", firstly because I want to emphasize the times when Kenshin is abnormally respectful for some reason, and secondly because it would be harder to write—and read—if I did that.  So let's say that when I use the English "I", I probably mean "watashi", common polite "I".   Not that it matters much, ne?     ^_^ 

"-dono", however, I will maintain all throughout, because Kenshin always uses it.   

Thanks again for the support.  Sorry, but I work best in the dialogue style.  It's Chiki who does well with the descriptions.  ^_^  I hope you like this installment.  Expect one new chapter every week, more or less. Please come back for more!        


	3. hopeless

Hi everybody!  I got some pretty objective criticism from that most honorable reviewer JML, and he has my thanks.  ^_^  He took some of the guesswork out of my head and put it in writing. Arigatou gozaimasu! Everybody else has my thanks, too, of course!

Overdue disclaimer: RK ain't mine, capiche? I promise that this fic isn't a plagiarism of someone else's story on the same subject.  I hope you keep reading.  Of all the fics I've written so far, this one takes some time to finish each chapter, several days! 

(reformatted)

………………………………….

                The next few days were not so bad, Kenshin realized. By the dojo's standards, life was normal. Nothing had changed. Kaoru bantered with Yahiko, and Yahiko retaliated in numerous ways.  Kaoru helped with the laundry, and Kenshin helped with the cooking.  Kaoru went to the neighboring schools and taught kendo, then went home to teach a few students at her own dojo. Kenshin was usually employed as a sparring partner. 

So far, the only obvious indication of new life was that, Kaoru had regular bouts of morning sickness now.  No day would begin without her throwing up before breakfast. It was a good day when she did not throw up at lunchtime as well.  

The doctor explained that her body was still getting used to the baby growing in her, that she had to be patient, and that she had to drink a lot of water to make up for lost fluids.  She was warned not to lessen her food intake, as this would harm the baby, but to steer clear of foods that made her throw up faster. She was reminded to keep herself healthy, and to stay away from pills. Finally, the doctor begged for her to be careful with her kendo classes. 

Kaoru had followed all of these suggestions religiously.  Of course she wanted to keep the baby! However, she also had to work.  Many of the teachers understood, and they arranged sessions, such that more difficult techniques were not demonstrated by Kaoru personally.  Also, she was so relieved to have a nutritionist for a husband. Kenshin made sure that his wife was well-fed with good food—as far as their budget allowed.  

Over the last few months, Kaoru had allowed Yahiko to learn a few things from Kenshin, some more advanced sword skills that could be practiced with a wooden sword.  Kaoru had taught Yahiko everything she knew, up to the school's succession technique. She decided it would be quite safe for him to learn some techniques outside of kendo, for future use.  It would keep Yahiko occupied, and give Kenshin some needed, but less strenuous, exercise. 

Kenshin _had_ promised Megumi, after all, that he would begin to take it easy.  However, it was difficult to be left at home doing second to nothing for such a long time. His body, weakened as it was, still ached for the rigors of activity. 

Thus, Kenshin's official job at the police department began.

It was simple enough, as the chief had said. He asked what the police force wanted him to teach the men. He worked out a training plan for the next 10 months, what would be taught when and in what order would it be taught. He designated assistants for each session.  This counted as his first week on the job.  The week after that, he would begin his actual training sessions. 

But that was where the simplicity ended. 

Himura Kenshin, master orator and philosopher in battle, was at a loss in public speaking.  

"Daijobu, Himura!" Chief Uramura assured him. "Just look at them the way you addressed troops a few years ago!"  

"Allow me to clarify, Uramura-dono," Kenshin nervously replied. "I did not address troops as a hitokiri. I killed them." 

"But I have heard rumors about your speeches during your fights! I have even heard a few of them myself!" 

"Sir, I only needed to look at one person's eyes during those times. Having to look into 50 pairs of eyes, all boring into your own—that, Sir, makes me nervous! Now I realize that some people, such as Yamagata-dono, actually like many people listening to them, but I am not one such person."  

"You do not have to do this, Himura, if you do not want to………." Uramura offered. 

"Unfortunately, Uramura-dono, I HAVE to."

Kenshin related his predicament to Tae and Tsubame, over lunch at the nearby Akabeko.  He told them that he needed practice in speaking to crowds, so he could lecture properly next week. 

"Crowds, you say?" Tae confirmed. Then a bright idea popped up in her head. "Listen, Ken-kun. Maybe you'd like to help with a little something for the Akabeko. It could give you some practice, and you could help bring in some customers.  I'll treat you and Kaoru to my best dinner spread if you do a good job!"  

Kenshin was a bit hesitant about Tae's idea of getting more customers, but he was desperate, and he needed to get rid of stage fright very quickly if he wanted a high-paying job to stay with him.  He took her offer.  

Soon he found himself standing on a wooden box in front of the restaurant, holding a tray full of sushi.  

"Now, repeat after me," Tae instructed. " 'Free samples of our newest sushi! Get your free samples!' " 

Kenshin parroted, "Free samples of our newest sushi get your free samples, free samples of our newest sushi get your free samples………." 

"Oh, come on, Ken-kun! A little more feeling! A little slower, and a little louder!" Tae prodded. 

Kenshin took a deep breath and tried again. "FREE-----SAMPLES-----OF-----OUR-----NEWEST-------SUSHI!!!!"  

Tae shook her head profusely. "That doesn't have feeling in it still! By the way, what do you plan to do if a customer comes along?"  

"ORO?! Well, I'd let them have a taste of your sushi, of course!" 

"That's all?" 

"Why, is there more I should do, Tae-dono?" 

Tae gave it up. Tsubame took a cue. "Listen, Kenshin. Do you remember what I do when I take your orders?" 

"You go into this tirade about your special for the day, how it tastes, how it is made—and, in our case, how much it costs….." 

"Precisely, Kenshin. Now how are going to keep the interest of your potential customers, if you don't tell them about your product?"  

"Please run that by me again, Tsubame-dono….." 

Tsubame held her forehead on one hand and sighed. "You are absolutely hopeless as a salesman, Kenshin!" 

"And why is my husband hopeless, Tsubame-chan?" Kaoru retorted from behind her, fresh from teaching, a bokken ready to swing at the pretty waitress' head if one more terrible word came out of her.  Then she saw her redhaired husband, bedecked in the Akabeko's white waitress cap and blue apron, still standing on the wooden box, holding a lacquer tray full of unclaimed sushi  –and she had to agree with Tsubame. 

Kenshin himself was wondering how he managed to be a medicine peddler fifteen years ago, as part of a disguise. He was analyzing it quietly in his brain while his wife was belly-laughing at his expense.  He remembered. It was Tomoe who actually talked the sales talk, not him.  He gave out the medicine, explained the uses, gossiped with the locals, and smiled at the children. Sullen and stoic as she was, his first wife did know more than he about business, and people knew it.    

Talking to people one at a time was easy; it was even enjoyable! But he would rather not talk to several people all at once if he could help it. His eyes always made their way to the leader of a group, and it was only the leader that he faced and threatened.  He found that he only addressed attacking hordes one person at a time, directing his piercing golden eyes at only one person per second, until he had all of them down on the ground, pleading for mercy.     

"You guys should have KNOWN it would be a bad idea!" Kaoru chuckled, and patted Tsubame's right shoulder rather hard as she did so.  "You know better than I do how Ken--------AAAAA!"  Kaoru suddenly bowled over and held her stomach. "Nearest sink, and HURRY!" she demanded and rushed into the Akabeko's kitchen.  Kenshin thrust the tray into Tae's hands and charged after her. 

Soon enough loud coughing and regurgitating were heard. The kitchen was regrettably very close to the dining area of the restaurant, and many customers lost their appetites from the hacking noises there.  Tsubame tried to explain that Kaoru was pregnant, and that she did not throw up because of their food. She was not having much luck. 

"No more, please, no more……..Ohhhhhhh!" More of Kaoru's lunch came up and out. She was clutching her stomach tightly. Behind her Kenshin was rubbing her back slowly, to help her calm down and stop throwing up.  He quietly handed her a glass of warm water after another long spill, and wiped her face with a cool towel that Tae passed to him. 

"Gomen nasai, Tae-san, Tsubame-chan," Kaoru apologized between breaths.  "I guess practice today was tougher than I expected…….." Kaoru weakly made her way to the dining table nearest the kitchen, supported by her husband. As they sat down, she leaned her head on him, closed her eyes and relaxed. 

"You can't keep doing this for long, Kaoru-dono…….." Kenshin admonished.  

Suddenly Kaoru sprang up and faced him eye-to-eye. "And make you do THAT?! Stand out there in the middle of town and make a fool out of yourself? No, Kenshin! I'll keep working as long as I can than have you do THAT again!"  

"At any rate, Kaoru-dono, that was only practice for a training position at the precinct……….." 

Kaoru dropped into Kenshin's lap. "Oh, that job as chief trainer you told me about. Teaching self-defense and all that.  Anata, listen to me. Your days and weeks of training Yahiko would have been enough practice for you.  Just think of it as your training sessions with Yahiko, but with 30 people listening in……."

"THAT is exactly what I am afraid of, Kaoru-dono………" 

"Then just think of it as one of your training sessions with Yahiko, period," Kaoru recommended with a smile.  "I am telling you, anata, you don't have to go through this."   

Kenshin stroked his wife's tousled black hair and smoothened out a few tangles in the ponytail.  "Let us not kid ourselves, Kaoru-dono. I cannot stay forever in your debt. You cannot work for the two of us forever. I have to pull my share of the load, especially now that I am your husband.  Now will you please allow me to take care of you, to work for you –to BE a husband to you?"  

A tear rolled down one of Tae's eyes. Tsubame was sniffing as well.  

"Of course," Kaoru responded, beaming at her husband, "you baka! Come on, let's go to the market and buy food for dinner……"  

………………………

"gomen nasai" is a casual Japanese apology.     "baka"—stupid  ^_^      

I AM pretty sure that Kenshin doesn't drop the "Kaoru-dono" after marriage. If you've seen SeisouHen, Kenji is already 13 years old and Kenshin still calls his wife "Kaoru-dono"! He only drops it when they get _really _intimate or he has something _very_ serious to say. It's not because of lack of affection for Kaoru, definitely. Force of habit, I guess.  ^-^     

And, Kenshin does address everybody by –dono, male or female.  The only people he has not addressed by –dono are Sanosuke, Yahiko, Saitou, and Enishi (I think). I have a vague recollection of hearing "Shishio-dono" in subtitled RK, weird as that might sound.  I don't think –dono translates to "miss", because I remember seeing Ran, an Akira Kurusawa film, and the court jester there called his master as "Dono", and so did most of the other people.    I suppose it's just an honorific title.   Other people can explain this better.      

This is one of those "wrote itself" chapters.  ^_^     

My thanks again to all the reviewers.  You make a person's day!  I'll be replying to them by the next installment.  Ja ne!   ^_^x    


	4. titles

Hi guys! Review responses, as promised.  Specifics are at the end.  

First of all, some of you have been asking, reminding, or commenting about the "Kaoru-dono".   As I've said in earlier chapters, I know what I'm doing.  For some reason only Watsuki knows, Kenshin still called her as such even after they got married. 

Second. Please, have mercy on this unworthy writer, that she is.  ^_^   I have seen Rurouni Kenshin in Japanese (subtitled), and I'm pretty sure he used "-dono" for almost everybody, male or female.  I really hope someone can back me up on this.   

Third, I'm still not sure at this stage how much of hell with Kaoru give to Kenshin, but I think she WILL give him a hard time.     

Usual disclaimer:  Sessha does not own RK, and sessha is not plagiarizing, de gozaru. As much as sessha would like to own Kenshin, Kaoru-dono owns him first, de gozaru.    ^_^x 

All of that rap about the "-dono" gave me the idea for this chapter, one I had not originally planned.  Sorry for the long read.   ^^x 

(reformatted)

…………………………………………  

                "A-a-anou, Kaoru-dono………." 

"Could you PLEASE quit with the Kaoru-dono, anata! You, sir, are getting on my nerves!"

"Sessha cannot help calling his wife Kaoru-dono, no matter how hard sessha tries, de gozaru. Sessha has been calling her that for over a year, and it will be hard to call her otherwise, de gozaru."

Of all the subjects the couple could fight about at six o'clock in the morning, Kaoru decided to pick a fight about honorific titles. Especially in relation to herself.  Kaoru's stomach was still churning from a vomiting spell just ten minutes ago, and she was rather annoyed. Kenshin, sweet husband that he tried to be, greeted her with an "Ohayo, Kaoru-dono!" No, it was not a good morning for Kaoru—and why was her husband insistent on calling her Kaoru-dono, like he was still a boarder?  

"Mou, Kenshin, can't you at least _try_? Koishii, koibito, kimi, honey, sweetheart, sweetiepie, cupcake, dear, my love, _la amour_, _la bonita, _plain and simple Kaoru, ANYTHING but THAT! I am more than your landlady now!" 

"My dear Kaoru----------dono," Kenshin earnestly made an effort to stop himself from adding the -dono, but failed miserably. 

He lowered his head in defeat.  "See, I told you I can't do it.  Calling you just Kaoru makes me remember……._things_……….about us, about the past……….about that night with the fireflies……….the Aoiya………Enishi………and……….and………..when I lost you…………….."  The little man bowed his head even lower, until his red hair completely covered his eyes.  

"But you did not lose me, Kenshin." She reminded, raising his chin to face her. "And, calling me just Kaoru should make you remember that night you proposed to me under the cherry blossoms, and the day you first held my hand as my husband, and that night I gave you all……….so we can have this," as she patted her slightly larger abdomen.  

"Of course, Kaoru---------um, Kaoru," Kenshin replied, then blurted, "-dono.  Ororororo. You see, I want the chance to call you by your name only, during those times when you are more special to me……….." 

"Kenshin, the next time THAT will happen , your baby has just been born,  or you are minutes from death! Now, I don't want to wait that long to be called just Kaoru!"   

"I'll settle with koishii for now, Kaoru-do—do---Kaoru." 

"That's better, anata," Kaoru smiled and started soaping the breakfast dishes.  

 Yahiko came by the kitchen, rubbing the sleep off his eyes and yawning. "What are you two raising your voices about so early?"  he asked. 

"Nothing serious, Yahiko," Kenshin reassured him. "Kao---Ka---um, anou, Koishii doesn't want to be called Kaoru-dono anymore, that's all."  

"_Koishii_?" Yahiko looked at the redhead with an eyebrow raised. He looked as if he had just tasted one of Kaoru's worst meals.  "I'd stick to Kaoru-dono, if I were you, Kenshin. She's not the type you'd like to call 'koishii', that hag!"

A porcelain rice bowl flew through the air toward Yahiko. It would have smacked him sure on the face, if Kenshin had not caught it.   "You should _not_ have done that, anata. The intention was to hit that obnoxious ward of mine!" Kaoru grumbled from the sink.  Yahiko stuck a tongue out at his master.  

"Will both of you calm down please!!" Kenshin pleaded at the top of his voice. "Today is my first session, and I still can't think of what to do!" 

"I'll go with you, anata, for today," Kaoru offered. "After all, I've been a teacher for some time already. I suppose you can use the help."  

"Arigatou, Kaoru-do---"

"Now what did I just tell you?" 

"Arigatou, koishii." 

"Good, good.  Please wait for me while I get dressed."  

But Kaoru understood what Kenshin meant by avoiding the use of plain "Kaoru". When she heard "Arigatou, Kaoru---", her mind quickly flew back to that night under the stars. They were by the lake, surrounded by fireflies, she remembered. He said a lot of words she could not fully comprehend. She only understood that he was leaving. That he was leaving her.  He held her close and whispered softly, "Arigatou, Kaoru." No –dono. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she was locked in his embrace.  Then he quietly said, "Sayonara", released her, and walked away without looking back.  

She had also heard from Megumi and Sanosuke, one day when Kenshin went to market, after the events regarding Enishi.  How Kenshin fell on his knees in the middle of the dojo, and kept calling desperately for "Kaoru-dono……Kaoru-dono", then simply "Kaoru", as he wept profusely.  

There was a place found deep in Kenshin's heart, that held his saddest and his fondest memories of her. It was a special place, one that he did not dare to visit every day, one that he did not want to include in his normal life.  His memories of Tomoe were, for the most part, locked far away, in an unmarked tomb in Kyoto. But his finest memories of Kaoru were kept under lock and key, by two syllables, by one kana.  When he called her only by name, it was as if he allowed himself to loosen that guard, to open up that special place, to let in some new and unforgettable memory of her.  

This, Kaoru understood only now.  

She promised herself not to press him further.  At least, he would learn to call her "koishii", beloved, instead.  

"ATENNNN—TION!" The command came crisp and clear from the officer in charge of cadets. "Salute your new chief trainer, NOW!"  Forty salutes were given.  The chief trainer bowed to his students, raised his right hand and returned their salute.  Forty hands came down with a snap.  

"Cadets, this is Himura Kenshin. He used to serve for the government, but was unable to receive any ranking. For the purposes of this training, you will address him as 'sensei'. Understood?" 

"Yes, sir!" came forty booming voices.  

"Proceed!" the officer commanded, and nodded toward the trainer.  

But the new chief trainer had frozen. 

After a minute of tense silence, a few cadets dared to whisper and giggle between themselves, as they looked at the trepidation in their trainer's face.  

Suddenly the main door opened, and a young woman in full kendo uniform and gear marched into the room with authority.  All forty cadets then burst into whispers. "A woman! A woman should not be allowed here! Who is she? The nerve of her!" 

The woman approached the chief trainer and tapped him on the shoulder. He gave a smile, and nodded for her to continue. 

The whispers began again, "How is she related to him? A woman on the side, probably? She's a pretty one! How old is she?" 

"Back to your places!" The woman ordered with much firmness in her voice. The cadets quickly obeyed without question.  

The woman paced the room as she spoke and eyed the cadets. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Himura Kaoru, and I am the wife of your trainer, Himura Kenshin."  

Whispers started again. "Ooooh! Henpecked husband!" 

"Silence in the ranks!" The cadets snapped to attention. Kaoru made her way to one of the hecklers. "No, he is not a henpecked husband." She placed the tip of her bokken under the chin of the heckler. "SOME of you might remember me as Kamiya Kaoru, of the Kamiya dojo." 

The heckler paled considerably.  "Se-se-sensei?!" 

"It's good that you still remember me." Kaoru lowered the bokken and continued pacing. "To those of you who don't even know me, it might be wise if you know right now that I am one of the strictest kendo teachers in Tokyo. Many teachers will testify to that."

"What good will that do, you're not our trainer!" A cadet mumbled.     

"Because, sir, I am showing my husband how a training session should be conducted, and I assure you that he CAN be as strict as I am now if he wanted.  He is a very fast learner, and he will expect the same out of all of you. You do NOT want to get him angry at you, for any reason.  He has the capacity to stop a hundred men by himself.  He is not someone you want to contradict." Kaoru now faced the trainer and asked. "Where had you planned to start?" 

"Basics. Assessing the opponent." Kenshin replied, regaining his composure.  

"Good. I suppose that your knowledge isn't far from mine about that." Kaoru began to pace the breadth of the room again, and stopped in front of a trembling cadet.  She pointed her bokken at him. "You, sir. I volunteer you to help demonstrate the first technique. Step up in front of your sensei."

The cadet obeyed nervously. Cadet and trainer bowed to each other, and assumed standby positions. The cadet, weaponless, raised both arms in front of him, one hand ahead of the other, in a preparatory ninja stance. Kenshin was still standing normally, but with his left hand at his sakabatou's sheath. He raised his right hand toward Kaoru and silenced her. 

"I will take it from here, thank you, um, anou, koishii," he assured. It was already like one of his lessons with Yahiko, and like one of Hiko's lessons with him. He addressed the cadet. 

"Your first lesson in self-defense. This will be useful to you whether you use a sword, a baton, or a gun. Always remember to know the capabilities of your opponent. For instance, you have had some experience in the hand-to-hand martial arts, as seen by your stance. 

"Your eyes tell me that you are afraid of me. If I were a criminal I would use that fear to my advantage, and I would not think twice of getting the better of you. They also tell me that you have not killed anyone yet, whether in cold blood or in the line of duty. Be prepared, my friend, for someday, you might be called upon to end a life.  I hope that it would not be necessary. 

"But lastly, you are not moving from your place. It assures me that you are not a coward. You are ready to fight me, even if you think that you are at the losing end. Never lose that courage; it will someday serve you well." 

The cadet stared at Kenshin, as if he were a fortuneteller. The rest of the men all had their eyes bulging out of their sockets in surprise.  Even Kaoru, who had heard similar speeches given to Yahiko, was very impressed. 

"Now, you try it," Kenshin offered to the cadet with a smile.  He was in control.  

Many more words passed between the volunteer cadet and his trainer, and many more examples were given. A few basic evasion techniques were demonstrated.  If any of the cadets listening went out of line, a pair of piercing eyes in the cadet's direction were all that were needed to bring him back. But for the most part, all forty men were listening intently and paying close attention to the session. They were all astounded at the wisdom this small redhaired man exuded with every word.   

The spell was broken as Kenshin approached his wife and tapped her on the shoulder. He did not know how to end his lecture. Kaoru understood and gave the order. "Alright, practice for one hour!"  

The cadets were more than willing to oblige. They were all excited to try for themselves all the techniques they had just learned from their new trainer. Kenshin and Kaoru simply weaved in and out of the pairs, correcting this position and that stance, praising this person, encouraging that person.  The sixty minutes quickly passed, as if it were only sixty seconds.  

The officer loudly called again for attention.  Soon the cadets were in line and ready with their salutes. The Himuras bowed in return.  "We thank you for being such attentive students," Kaoru for the two of them. "I hope you respect and follow your trainer this much at every session."  

"You have our word!" they chorused.  

"Dismissed!" Kenshin concluded.  

The couple chatted happily about the first session on the way home. Kenshin thanked Kaoru fervently for helping him through the first part. Kaoru related how good he was with the students once he got going.  

Added to the joy was the salary paid to Kenshin on his first day. It was a thousand yen more than what had been agreed upon. "In payment for your wife's able assistance today." The chief explained. 

"Maybe I should help you every week!" Kaoru chided. 

"But, Ka—Ka—Koishii, the techniques will only get tougher each week!" Kenshin warned.  

"So, I'll help you a little less each week, until I'm sure I can leave you alone," Kaoru retorted.  

"Oroooo, Kaoru-do---"

"Now, Kenshin…….." 

"……..Koishii."  

As soon as they reached home, Kaoru made her way to the kitchen to fix a quick lunch for themselves. They had the whole house; Yahiko was again at the Akabeko and helping with deliveries. He most surely had eaten lunch there. 

She returned to the front of the house, bearing their lunch in a tray. But Kenshin had fallen asleep on the porch, in that odd position peculiar to himself. He was seated with his back leaned on a post. His head neither nodded nor leaned back, but remained in one place. However, unlike before, he had kept his sword lying on the wooden floor, instead of held firmly in one hand. 

"My poor anata………tired out………." Kaoru smiled at him, quietly breathing.  She looked down at the tray. "Might as well keep this for a while…….."  She turned around and began to walk back to the kitchen.  

"Kaoru……….." She barely heard her name, and only her name, from behind her. 

She looked over her shoulder to make sure she heard right. Then she lowered the tray and sat beside her husband to be doubly sure.  

Suddenly a hand was placed over her shoulder, and she felt an arm across her back.  

"Aishiteru, Kaoru."  

                Awake or asleep, Kaoru did not care.  

                "I love you, too, Kenshin."  

……………………………………………

Specific comments: 

JML, thanks for being the first person to reassure that I was not committing a crime. ^_^  Thanks for the info, I didn't know that about Saitou! Thanks for the rundown on the trimesters!  Are you a pre-med or med student or something?   Oh, I do watch Inuyasha, but I see it translated into my language, so it's not much use.  Inuyasha sounds a lot like Ranma ½  here. But then that's supposed to be expected.  ^_^    

Vesca, I promise, I won't make Kenshin such an airhead always.  ^-^

Aki, marstanuki, Hana Himura, and Nye-Yen, as you can see, I'm continuing.  

Diablo, thanks for backing me up.  And thanks for the info about "sessha".  Yup, Shishio had no honorifics duing the fight, I remember.   ^_^  

Kawaii sakura-chan,  thanks for liking the crazy first ep! 

C-chan,  thanks for the reassurance! I'll try to do my best! 

Larania,  thanks for the info about "anata" and "kimi".  

Chibi-gami,  I think I'll leave it at the General section for now, at least until I know at the end how this all turns out.   ^_^   I'll try to settle it in my brain about "dono".  

Emiri-chan,  thanks for liking it so much! Even I didn't think it was THAT cute!  

Sabrina-star,   I figured Kenshin would be so rattled he won't think he did it!  Thanks for reading! 

Shiomei,  I hope you're getting the WAFF you wanted, but I'm not sure if I'm doing it right.   ^_^ 

Thanks, Kiki! Hope you keep reading!

Chiki, maraming salamat!  ^_^   Don't worry about that last chapter of yours. I reacted that way because you got me completely off-guard for that twist.   Believe me, I'm taking time with each chappie.  I'm having more trouble with this one than I even had with Seven Days!!  A Seven Days chap took me a day, except for "Sessha" and "Nightmare". Now a Nine Months chap takes me three days! I have to do more thinking for Nine Months! 

Thanks, Crystal! More power to your fics!  I think Kenshin still called Aoshi as Aoshi-dono, but I'm not sure. ^_^ 

White Plum, you have your answer above.  ^_^  Glad you liked this! 

C-Chan, thanks for noting that slip with Saitou. I think I was trying to show how flustered Kenshin was then.  Keep reading, onegai! 

Ro-chan, thanks for thinking that the reactions were "priceless".  

Kaoru Himura, since I'm torturing your husband enough as it is, he probably won't get morning sickness as well. ^_^ Keep reading! 

Spellcaster the Diamond, thanks for the support! 

Miya-chan,  arigatou!  

Mi-chan,  arigatou! Please keep reading! 

elyssalyn, I hope it stops driving you crazy.  I might alternate between "Kaoru-dono" and "koishii" for you, and for the rest of the people who don't like it.    ^_^  

Lynne Katrea,  thanks for the info! 

rurounix,  I admit my mistake.  You're right about Kenji being 15.   ^_^  Yahiko should look WAY older in SeisouHen, don't you think?  

Aisha C, thanks for the support.  I'm so glad I'm not THAT mistaken.   ^_^  

I think that's everybody who has reviewed until now.  ^_^  Thanks to you all. Thanks for being so concerned about me to comment incessantly about the "dono" and "sessha".  (sigh) I'll see what I can do.    Ja ne!  


	5. insecurity

This Sunday I'll be 21. Yes, I'm that old already. I became a solid RK fan only a little before I turned 18.   ^_^  

Disclaimer:  RK ain't mine, but the fic IS all mine.  

Thanks, guys, for coming to my defense.  ^_^   About requests for Y/T and A/M, we'll see.  I don't know about S/M, since Sano is out of the country.  

Have any of you guys seen Vandread? Thank goodness it's on right now.  Ezra (Ezura) is a very good reference character! 

(reformatted)

………………………………..

                The doctor concluded his monthly check on Kaoru's progress. He nodded every so often, and smiled as he noted his findings in his chart. Everything about him assured the expectant young mother that everything was in order. This was going to be a good day, Kaoru felt.  

The summer leaves had all turned orange, red, yellow, and brown. Many of those leaves had already fallen, as autumn crept its way into everyone's lives. The air was now crisp and cool, even in the late morning.  

Oddly enough, Kaoru was not feeling too chilly. Rather, she was wondering why the sensei was rubbing his hands every so often, when she felt fine.  She also saw this in her husband. He always wrapped up in a blanket faster than she did.  She shrugged this off as probably another side-effect of being pregnant, and for the most part she was right.  

But the doctor faced her again with those ominous eyes, full of grave intent. The last time she saw eyes like those, they were on Saitou Hajime, when Kaoru first met him as Fujita Goro. Suddenly she felt a cold breeze run through her body.  

"Himura-san," the doctor began. "Now is a good time to file your maternity leave."

"But, but, sensei!" Kaoru protested. "I have to work!"  

"If you were a storekeeper or a schoolteacher, Himura-san,  I would allow you to keep working until you were almost ready to give birth," the doctor explained. "However, you are a kendo teacher, and you use your whole body to its utmost to be a good teacher.  If you continue to work, not only would that be dangerous to your child, it would also be dangerous to you.  At any rate, your baby's growth will soon be slowing you down, and you would definitely be unable to teach.  Therefore, I suggest that before you have any more trouble with your schools, you had better file your leave of absence."  

Each word fell on the kendo master like a large brick. Kendo was everything she had known, and the only thing she did well.  And yet, she was being asked –no, _forced_—to give it up.  Furthermore, she was being required to rely on only Kenshin's income from the police force.  While it had been sufficient so far, who knew what expenses they had to incur over the next few months, preparing for the baby, readying the house, their food………..

"Himura-san, Himura-san, daijobu desu ka?" the doctor inquired as he waved a hand in front of Kaoru's dazed eyes.  

"Yes, I'm fine, sensei. But, but, you are asking a lot!"  

"Do you want to keep this baby, Himura-san?" 

"Yes." 

"And does your husband want to keep this baby, Himura-san?" 

"Yes!" 

The doctor placed his hands on top of Kaoru's shoulders. "Then, believe in your husband. He will not let you down. File your leave." 

Kaoru only looked out past the window and at the busy street.  

A month had passed since Kenshin's first day as chief trainer of the police force. Kaoru had just passed her third month of pregnancy, and was entering into her fourth.  She had begun to show.  Her obi was not tied as tightly as before.  She felt herself eating more than she used to eat, which already was a lot. The morning sickness had subsided, but there were still days when she felt queasy. Despite the protests she gave to the doctor, she, too, realized that she was slowing down in her kendo classes.  Deep inside, she agreed with him. Within a month she would be in no condition to wield a bokken.       

Kenshin improved by leaps and bounds in that month. Soon he learned the best methods to get across to his students. He studied how to give just enough challenge, but provide enough mercy.  He now knew each student by name. 

                He was paid well for his services. Everyone said he deserved it. The heads of police commented that the students under him were actually excited to attend his classes. It was commendable, when it was noted that his class was often the hardest among all those given to rookie cops.  

Kenshin knew enough about finances to save much of those earnings, while they did not have to rely heavily on them. Some of it was in a foreign-operated bank, and the rest saved up at home in a safe. He was happy to finally be a breadwinner for his Kaoru-dono, and his future child.  However, he was dismayed at the speed their money was leaving them, even if they both tried their best to be economical. House repairs, daily necessities, but most especially the food expenses. He would have the best vegetables and fish their money would allow, and this took up most of their ready money, Kaoru's money.  

It must be mentioned at this junction, that while Kenshin was indeed paid well, Kaoru's combined income from 3 kendo schools (excluding her own) was more than his. In order to match or exceed her current income, he had to get another part-time job.  

This was the thought weighing heavily on Kaoru's mind as she walked home from the doctor's office. Kenshin saw it immediately as she entered the gates.  

"I'm being asked to file for maternity leave…….." she explained. 

"Maternity leave, being……..?"  

"Baka deshi, anata," she replied, as she shook her head sadly and wearily, not up for a fight.  "A pregnant woman has the option to temporarily resign from her job, and then return a month after giving birth. In my case, that's for a good five months' leave!" She looked straight at her husband's deep purple eyes and asked in despair, "What are we going to do about money, anata? We have to depend on your salary alone!"  

" 'We have to depend on _your_ salary _alone_'………" Kenshin quietly repeated.  He hid his eyes under bangs of red hair, and turned his back on Kaoru.  

"Money……….is that all you are worried about, Kaoru-dono?" he asked, slowly, deliberately ---despondently. 

"Of course, not, anata-----" She protested to the back of a magenta yukata. 

"You finally have to depend entirely on your boarder-----ne, Kaoru-dono? And it troubles you-----ne, Kaoru-dono?"  His head was bowed low, until the dull flames of his hair covered his face completely. 

 " 'Kaoru-dono', three times in a row……….what is the matter with you, anata? That's not what I'm thinking!"  

"……….Really, now, Kaoru-dono?"

He walked away, back into the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."  

Kaoru was _not_ expecting this reaction. She did not understand.  Money was NOT the only thing on her mind, it was definitely true. Why was Kenshin acting like this? What did he mean, what did he imply, when he called himself merely a boarder?  How did she hurt his feelings? She ran through her whole little speech again, and found nothing wrong with what she said.  

After five minutes of thinking, she thought she had a clue about the odd response. She quickly ran to the kitchen and planted herself at the door. She found her husband whistling a cheerful tune, slicing the last of their sashimi and arranging it on a plate.  Still, she saw the miserable eyes that spoke volumes.  

"Kenshin! Listen to me!" She called from the door.  

Kenshin faced her with one of his patented rurouni smiles. "Oh, I'm glad you're here! Dinner's ready!" 

"No, Kenshin. You will listen to me first."   

Kenshin kept his smile, but the sorrow could be heard in his voice as he spoke. 

"Sessha does not have to, Kaoru-dono.  Sessha promises, he will work hard, he will get a raise or a bonus, either one. If he cannot, he will get another job over the winter, de gozaru. But sessha promises to provide enough for Kaoru-dono.  Kaoru-dono does not have to worry about the finances, de gozaru.  Kaoru-dono will no longer look down on sessha, because she earns the money to keep sessha fed…………" 

"Sessha, sessha, sessha!" Kaoru took the plate from him and lay it on the table forcefully. Then she looked him squarely in both eyes, her own aflame.  "Is that what you think of me, Kenshin? Is THAT what you think of me? That I look down on you?!" 

The same flaming eyes melted as she said the accusing words, and they filled with tears.  Streams ran down her cheeks as she held him in a tight embrace.  

"Kenshin, anata, I am _alive_ because of you. I still have my teaching positions because of you.  I have this baby because of you! I am here to love you, because of you.  Please stop pitying yourself.  I have never looked down on you, and I never will.  Remember that -----_anata_.  You are my husband, no longer a wanderer, no longer a boarder. I depend on you, more than you think you depend on me. I believe in you, with all my heart." 

As she looked up, she saw a sincere smile slowly appear. The dull purple eyes began to shine again in full brilliance.  

"Thank you ----koishii. Thank you.  But I do not take my promises lightly. I promise that you do not have to worry about the next few months.  I promise."

"That's enough about that, Kenshin, alright? Now, come on, I'm hungry! I'm not waiting for Yahiko!" She started to attack her dinner with a ferocity that appalled her husband. 

"Oroooo."  

Life was about to become less than normal. 

For now, neither husband nor wife were afraid.     

……………………………………………………….

Sorry this one is short.  The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Although I'm afraid the next few chapters will be on the mushy and sad side of things.   By the way, do any of you guys know some Japanese comfort foods? All I can think of right now are pickles! Help, please! 

Please wait a week for the next installment. I'll be reporting in class this coming week, and I have to study for it.  ^_^  I'll see you then!  


	6. pickles

Hi guys! Review responses at the end.  Thanks for waiting.  Disclaimer: RK ain't mine, but the fic belongs to me.    

(laughing like the Phantom of the Opera) Hahaha. EK-san is getting to Chiki-san! You can find evidence of plot devices from Seven Days and Nine Months in "The Past is the Present".   Worst part of it is, when Chiki takes the plot device for her own, it reads better than mine after she's done with it! Oh, well. (sniff)  Still, it's a great compliment! Hahahaha!………Where are they? That's for me to know and for you to find out……..Hahahaha!  At any rate, most of you guys who read my work are already reading Chiki's, so no need for me to plug anymore to read her fics.    Hihihihihi!   

To be fair, though, my descriptions are improving slowly, thanks to Chiki. Her influence on my work is in the overall results.  ^_^  

(reformatted)

……………………………………..

                "Sugoi! Such a beautiful kimono!" 

Kaoru was enviously ogling the window display in a new store, her husband behind her, carrying a basket of foodstuffs. The kimono she was looking at was royal blue, made with the best silk in Tokyo. The hems and borders were filled with small, colorful flowers, with more than a few spilling over across the rich blue cloth. Golden butterflies were generously stitched throughout the fabric. It reminded the shopper of the first day of spring, when the flowers first come to life. Kaoru was dreaming of the kimono, the beautiful silk wrapped around her, enveloping her formerly slender figure. 

"Kaoru-dono, are you alright? Oi, koishii! Oi!" Kenshin waved a hand in between his wife's eyes and the window, and got a blind stare in response.  

"Give me a break, anata," Kaoru replied. "It's not every day that you see a kimono like _that_!" She stared again at the beautiful outfit dreamily. She sighed aloud. "Oh, I just wish _someone_ would buy it for me!" 

In an unprecedented turn of events, the sentence reached its intended hearer. Himura Kenshin looked his wife full in the face, and asked with horror, "Kaoru-dono, do you realize how much that would _cost_?"  

Kaoru nodded with longing. She knew Kenshin well enough now. He would not buy it any time soon. She walked away from the clothing store, a large pout on her face. "At any rate," she consoled herself aloud, as she peered down at her 5-month large abdomen, "it won't fit me now."  

Kenshin tossed the long dangling end of his old worn scarf away toward the back, then put an arm over Kaoru's shoulders. "Don't you worry, koishii. Someday it will……" 

"You mean you will…….?" Kaoru's eyes began to widen. 

"Someday a kimono like that will fit you beautifully," Kenshin finished. "Right now, we will worry about that baby of yours, Kaoru-dono."  

Kaoru's face fell once more.  The cool autumn afternoon suddenly became colder. She wrapped her thick shawl more closely around her neck.   

Since Kaoru began her maternity leave a month ago, Kenshin had become seriously, sometimes ridiculously, economical. The Himuras kept eating the best vegetables, tofu, and fish, and sometimes meat, that the market had to offer. But for all other things, Kenshin scrimped to an insane degree.  A new bokken could wait until next spring. A paint job for the roof need not be done; it just had to be scrubbed well. Kaoru had to ask him about any new expense they had to make, and it took him two days to decide if it could be bought.  

It was beginning to drive Kaoru crazy. Even she was not so miserly about the finances when she earned the money for the housekeeping.  When she felt an urge for a new obi or a new ribbon, she saved a few weeks for it then bought it. Now, since Kenshin held the checkbook, she was not able to buy any new womanly things. It must be said to Kenshin's credit that he, too, had not bought any new clothes for himself. However, the level of economic depression was making even the thrifty Kaoru depressed.

Kaoru released some of the monetary tension through eating pickles – an unbelievable amount of pickles. She began to eat them at an alarming rate two weeks after her leave started. The only reason why she could satisfy this quirky pregnant urge was that she got Yahiko's help. Yahiko would ask poor Kenshin for money, telling him it would be for tofu. Yahiko then would head to a shop and bought a jar of pickles, large enough for Tae to serve 50 orders for lunch.  

As the couple came home for dinner, Yahiko pulled Kaoru aside and demanded to be paid. 

"Paid? For what?" Kaoru asked innocently. 

"Bribe money, busu! I need to buy a new hair comb for Tsubame, it'll be her birthday soon. I need money for that. Now if you don't give me my pay for the all the trouble you cause with your pickles, I _will_ tell on you! And boy, will you get it!" Yahiko threatened.  

"What makes you so sure? This is Kenshin, you remember!" 

"Kenshin used to be the Hitokiri Battousai, YOU remember!" 

Kaoru stopped the bantering. 

"Now will you pay up?" Yahiko slowly asked again. 

"The next fish money goes to you," Kaoru guaranteed, as she retrieved her pickle jar from the kitchen and reached in.  

If it was difficult to keep the pickle money out of Kenshin's scrutiny, keeping the pickles out of Kenshin's sight was even harder. It would be no use to keep the pickle jar hidden, since that would arouse even more suspicion. But thankfully, Kenshin still had not noticed that the jar was always full with new pickles. 

Kenshin saw things differently.  

"They call me a tightwad, Tae-dono!" he complained the next day at the Akabeko, as he pounded a table. "That is not true, de gozaru! We still go to the best parts of the market, and we get the best tuna……….I tell you it is not true!" 

"But you keep such a close eye on the expenses, Yahiko tells me," Tsubame offered an explanation. 

"They do not understand, de gozaru! I let Kaoru-dono eat all the pickles that she wants, even if I do not understand why she eats so much!  Do they think that I do not know how many times the pickle jar is refilled – with my tofu money!  No matter what people say, I am not _that_ dense, de gozaru yo!"

"Is the money from the police department tight, Kenshin?" Tae inquired. 

"Anou, it's sufficient, I suppose, but without buying things for myself, for Kaoru-dono, and for Yahiko. Also, I am still trying to save some of the money for the ninth month. And that still does not take into consideration those pickles……….." 

"I might help you with that, Kenshin, especially when winter comes," Tae offered. 

"Oh, _NO_, Tae-dono, I am _NOT_ hawking out your sushi again in front of the Akabeko!" Kenshin backed away and started for the door.  

"No, no, Kenshin! I'm not asking you to sell for me! Not at all!" Tae clarified. 

"Yokatta!" Kenshin sighed in relief. 

"But you might want to deliver for me over the winter months. It should bide you over until almost the eighth month. Yahiko would be too young to handle it, don't you agree?" 

"You mean, I will take over Yahiko's job over the winter? What would Yahiko do then?" 

"We'll make Yahiko help here as a waiter. The holiday month keeps the Akabeko filled with people, and we'll need more hands here. Besides, I think Tsubame won't object to that…….." Tae sideglanced at the blushing Tsubame.  "You will help us deliver food to the richer houses, when they send someone with an order. And believe me, they tip handsomely!" 

Kenshin considered it. At least it was not as bad at speaking aloud to nobody in particular. After 2 months of being chief trainer, public speaking away from training still scared him immensely. Furthermore, if he took the job, it would give him something more to do after lunch, when training at the police department ended.  And it would be good to eliminate his reputation as a tightwad, once and for all! 

"Your offer is kind, Tae-dono," Kenshin bowed to her in gratitude, "and I accept. When do you need me to begin?" 

"At the start of next month, which is next week already, I think," Tae replied. "I promise, you'll have more than enough for Kaoru this Christmas!" 

Kenshin exited through the front door of the Akabeko, as Yahiko opened the service entrance. 

"Yahiko-chan!" Tsubame greeted cheerfully.  

"I said nobody calls me –chan!" Yahiko replied. 

"Gomen," Tsubame apologized. 

Then she looked behind her and left and right suspiciously. When she was sure that she and Yahiko were alone, she slowly lowered her head until it aligned with Yahiko's cheek.  

All of Yahiko's nerves were tingling with excitement. Tsubame finally noticed him as a man, at last! He was all expectation, and closed his eyes, ready for the peck on the cheek or the kiss on the lips ---when he felt her breath warming his ear.  

"Yahiko, tell the Cherry Blossom. Red Dragon has caught her." Tsubame whispered mysteriously. 

"WHAT?!" A combination of defeat and confusion were heard in the question.  

"Tell the Cherry Blossom that the Red Dragon knows her secret." 

"Exactly _what_ is all that jibberish, Tsubame?! You've been reading too many detective novels again!" he folded his arms in front of him skeptically. 

Tsubame pouted. "You're no fun, Yahiko. Don't you appreciate a touch of suspense in your humdrum life?" 

"Not when I don't know who this Red Dragon is!" Yahiko retorted. "Now please speak plainly, Tsubame!" 

"Well, then, spoilsport. About your pickles. Kenshin knows about them. Warn Kaoru." 

"_Thank_ you!" Yahiko said with relief---then shock. "He _knows_?! Oh, dear……….I'll tell her….." 

When Yahiko got back to the dojo, ahead of Kenshin, he found Kaoru in the kitchen, finishing the last of yet another jar of pickles. It sickened him to see how gluttonous his master had become since she cooped up at home. 

"You better take it easy with those things, Kaoru, you've become too sour!" he commented, then lowered his voice. "The Red Dragon knows your secret." 

"Say what?" Kaoru asked as she munched. 

Yahiko planted himself in front of Kaoru, hands on hips, and gravely repeated his warning. "Keep the pickle jar already, and stop! The Red Dragon knows, and he will soon get you!" 

"The Red Dragon?" she thought for a few minutes---then understood. She simply tossed her ponytailed head indifferently.  "Let him know, then! I'm getting tired of his well-balanced diets, anyway! I'm TIRED of all this saving and economizing and budgeting!  At least his hard-earned money is still going into food, right? That's all he spends on now! And here I am, looking like a big, fat, ugly ogre, without new makeup and without a new ribbon………." 

"Stop complaining, will you, Kaoru?! I heard from Tsubame that your Red Dragon is getting a new job, just to make ends meet!" 

"Just to make ends meet? We still can't make ends meet, with all the saving we're doing?"  

"……..Which he loses to the pickles…….." Yahiko added grouchily.  

"Alright, you made your point! No more pickles." Kaoru pledged to Yahiko. 

"Good." Yahiko nodded approval. He began marching out of the kitchen. 

"I'm eating sponge cake instead!" 

Yahiko stopped and faced his master with exasperation. "You are OUT OF YOUR MIND, Kaoru!" 

"Let the Red Dragon try and stop me, Yahiko, let him try!!" Kaoru dared, and laughed an insane laugh coming from the depths, as she gobbled up the last pickle.    

……………………………………………

Kenshin has been associated with a dragon several times in the anime and manga. Enishi is a tiger. Kaoru's flower is usually said to be the cherry blossom, as Tomoe's is the white plum.   However much I've wanted to parody right here the movie Red Dragon, I haven't seen it (I'd rather not, actually!), so I can't.  So my usage of the title is limited to that association of Kenshin as a dragon, who's quite red.  ^_^  

Responses, responses! 

Chiki-san, I like Oro-kun way too much, too.    ^_^x   Weird, I don't particularly like unripe mangos and shrimp paste. I'll eat it when forced, and I'll like it, but I won't go looking for it.  I like fishballs better.  ^_^ 

Crystal, I'm not sure if Battousai will pop up soon.   

JML, I can relate to the reading-too-much thing.   I liked the pound cake idea, without the wasabi of course. I'll soon be using it.  I remember that part, too.  The rest of the food you mentioned would be good comfort food for ME! Yum! I don't particularly like udon, though.  I like soba noodles better.  ^_^  Don't worry, I won't turn into Saitou anytime soon.  

Kaylee, thanks for liking the stuff so far! You will soon see sparks fly.   ^_^ 

Bunny, thanks for enjoying the end of chap 4. 

rurounix, thanks for the compliment. Which reminds me, I have to get back and read that fic, "Pay Attention, Class". I liked it, too.  

Kaoru Himura, yes the reviews help to encourage the writing, you've no idea.  

mi-chan, thanks again for liking it! 

Sabrina Star, thanks for liking the training chap! It took me some major thinking to make up that little explanation about the "-dono". You can't get kendo out of Kaoru that quickly! 

C-chan, thanks for liking it, too! Master Sergeant Kaoru, nice concept! 

Diablo, thanks again for the defense. I don't _hate_ dubs entirely, since that's usually the only way I can get free RK in my country, so I settle.  But last year a cable channel showed RK in Japanese, so I can really say I know what I'm doing.  I have Seisou Hen subtitled. I also have the Jinchuu arc manga volumes and the Kenshin Kaden.   ^_^ 

Nye-Yen, thanks much!  

yolei81, I hope to see Jubei-chan someday! Unfortunately it's not on TV, and it's not too easy to find on VCD.   ^_^ 

Lina Gabriev,  yup, oro-kun is a baka!  

Azura Dea, I'll see what I can do about your requests.  

Val,  thanks a lot for the compliment!

marstanuki, sorry for the delay.  Hope you liked what you waited for.  

Emiri-chan, no problem!  Like I said in Seven Days, I write fast, while the idea is still in my brain. ^_^   I haven't tried Pocky yet, but I've seen it.  At any rate, I don't think Pocky was available in Kenshin's time!   

That's everybody so far.   I'll see ya, guys! 


	7. deliveries

Hello! This week I have no reports to do, yay!  My head is churning up where to go next. If I do add a few _special people_, like I've been thinking, this will have more chapters than I originally planned. But thirty-up is still a little beyond me.  ^_^   What do you guys think?   

Please read "What Dreams May Come" (complete) by suiren, before it sinks deep into FF.net. Very well-made but underrated piece, based on Seisou Hen and the movie of the same title.  

Disclaimer:  Me no own RK. Me wish me own Kenshin. Me only own Tomoe statuette, birthday gift.  ^_^  Me own crazy story.   

(reformatted)

…………………………………………………………………………..

                "You're leaving again, anata?" Kaoru asked after lunch, slowly and quietly. She felt the baby inside her move. Somehow it gave her the impression that the baby was trying to kick at its father, in its disgust and disappointment. Maybe it was Kaoru's imagination, but she surely felt the same way about her husband right now.  She desperately wanted to nail him to the floor, a bokken in front of his face, and demand to give her some money for a new ribbon, some new pickles, something, anything!  

"Hai, de gozaru. I work for the police department in the morning, then for Tae in the afternoon. Only until spring, then Yahiko takes over again."  The reply came matter-of-factly. 

"  'Money, is that all you are worried about, Kaoru-dono?'  You asked me a month ago. I throw it back at you.  Is the money all you care about now, Himura Kenshin?  In your concern about money for the baby, have you forgotten _me_, Himura Kenshin?"

Himura Kenshin looked at her wordlessly from the kitchen door, with dull purple eyes. He silently pulled a cloak and scarf off a hook by the door and stepped out.    

"Answer me, Kenshin!" 

He threw the cloak over himself, and walked out toward the gate. 

"KENSHIN NO BAKA!!"  She called out after him, and burst into tears. 

----------------------------------------------

                "Here's the first list of deliveries," Tae explained, as she gave Kenshin a large piece of paper. "This is the name, and the address. I arranged it so you can cover several orders per district. You think you can handle it?" 

Kenshin looked at the addresses, and at the cart he had to push. "I know the district, Tae-dono, no problem."  

"Then, under the cart, there's a small burner to keep the food warm. Just remember not to let it die out, alright?" 

"Hai, Tae-dono." 

The first slowflakes of the year had fallen the night before, and the newly appointed delivery man rubbed his shivering hands together. Kenshin carried the trays out to the cart. He enjoyed watching Yahiko take orders while staring at Tsubame's slender physique.   Then he backed up to the restaurant. "Oh, Tae-dono, before I go……….I must ask you something, de gozaru………..about the salary……"

"Hm?" 

"Um, sessha would appreciate Tae-dono's assistance in a particular project that requires money……….." then he whispered the details to her. 

Tae nodded as he finished. "It's a good plan, Kenshin, and I'm willing to help. I'll just take a small percent of your pay for it, and I'll help you get it." 

"Arigatou de gozaru, Tae-dono."  He bowed to his second employer, put on a pair of gloves, and went on his way.  

                Some of the customers recognized the rurouni. 

"Himura-san!" One shook his hand furiously before claiming his order. "Glad to see you again! It's been a while! I remember how you dealt with those thugs for us some time ago. But why are you working as a delivery boy?" 

"Part-time job, my friend. Kaoru-dono is on the way, as you might know." 

"Oh, I see! Good luck with the little lady and your baby! Here's my contribution for that day, I know you'll need it."

"Arigatou……..I suppose……de gozaru….."  

Some of the customers recognized their sensei. 

"Sensei! What is the name of Kami-sama are you doing at our house?! And carrying our lunch order? This job is below you, sensei! You should ask for a raise instead, or another job at the police force!" 

"No, thanks, Hayame-dono. I am a chief trainer only for the police. I do not wish to be formally employed by the government……."  

"Oh, I see. But still, you can't do this, sensei! I like that spikey-haired boy better!" 

"ORO?! He's at the Akabeko, helping with the orders there. He'll be there until spring, then he takes the deliveries again."

"That Tae, she's way too kind to her workers………Oh! I forgot, sensei! The payment! And an extra tip!" 

"Not necessary, Hayame……….."

"I insist, sensei! Take it!  And I promise, I won't tell my classmates." 

"Arigatou, Hayame-dono."  

A few unfortunate customers recognized the Battousai. 

"Red hair………..cross scar on left cheek……..a sword………" 

"Oro?!" 

The man opened the door slightly and slipped out the money for the order. 

"I don't know why you have our lunch order, but we swear that we have done nothing to insult you in any way, or your friends. Please, take the money! There's more than enough for you in there! Please, Battousai, leave us in peace!" 

In this case, Kenshin simply took the money without a word, and left the lunch tray in front of the door. He left as he scratched his head.  He could not recall this man or his family as a former enemy of his or his organization.  

                 Still a few others did not recognize Kenshin at all. 

"What took you so long, samurai boy?" 

" 'Samurai _boy_'?"  An enormous sweatdrop appeared on Kenshin's forehead. 

The man was condescending, to the fullest. 

"What's the sword for, delivery man? To make sure the customer pays the bill? Haven't you heard about the edict against swords?"

"Yes, I have, sir………." 

"So you mean to say that you are above the law, samurai boy?" 

"Well, in a matter of speaking, sir……….I _am_ above the law," Kenshin replied with a huge grin, remembering how the police have him to thank for many large and little things.   

"A cocky one, aye? Here, samurai boy, take your money, and a little extra, for the entertainment you gave me today." 

"Oro…….."  

-------------------------------------------------------

That Kenshin was happy on the way back to the Akabeko, was an understatement.  The day gave him many tales to tell Kaoru when he got back, to make her forget about that morning.   Even better, the amount he got in tips could buy food for two days, and Tae had promised not to take any tips he was given.  Tae was happy for her new employee.  

"There is one last delivery you have to make for me, if that's alright," Tae mentioned, and handed Kenshin the name and address. "You can go home straight to Kaoru after that, because you won't need the cart anymore. Just carry it over." 

Kenshin bowed deeply as he smiled, accepted the package, and walked eastward.   

He found himself at a newly-opened bakery, not far from the police headquarters. It prided itself with traditional breads and sweets, but it also had a few Western concoctions.  He remembered that Kaoru usually stopped here on the way to the market, to smell the freshly-baked bread and to admire the exquisite cakes.   "Your order, sir!"  he called out to anyone inside. 

"Ah, yes! My dinner! Thank you, my good man!" a baker cheerfully greeted, as he handed Kenshin the payment.  "I'm sorry you had to call out. I was just closing up the bakery for the evening."  

"It was nothing, sir," Kenshin assured him, as he peered over at the cakes on display.  

"Nice cakes, don't you think?" the baker asked with some twinge of pride in his work. "And they keep better now that it's winter. Oh! That reminds me………"  

The baker took out one of the displayed cakes, a fluffy yellow sponge cake. The cake, however, only had the basic icing for decoration. The baker took a box from under the display, and placed the cake inside it. He then shoved the box to Kenshin.  "Say, maybe you'd like to deliver this cake for me on your way home. I'll pay you!"  He took out a few coins from his pocket.  "What direction would you be going, my good man?" 

"Westward, past the Oguni clinic………" Kenshin replied quizzically.  

"Good! Good!" He gripped Kenshin's open right palm, and placed the coins inside. "That's exactly where the package should be going. Here's the address…….." 

Kenshin peered at the piece of paper handed him ----- and almost dropped it.  On it was written:   _Himura Kaoru, Kamiya dojo_.  This was followed by the full address of the residence.  

He was not informed about this order.  

"Nice little woman, that Himura-san," the baker started chatting with Kenshin, not noticing that the paper shook in Kenshin's hands.   "She said she was now five months on the way, and she looked very healthy.  She told me about her husband, said the guy works at the police station nearby, since she stopped giving her kendo lessons…….." 

"What about her husband?"  Kenshin inquired curiously and apprehensively. 

"Oh, HIM! She was going on and on about him. Nice guy, from the way she talked, but something of a tightwad, very attached to his money." 

"Is that so?" 

"He treats each purchase like it were the last she should make, she says.  Every time she asks for money, she feels like she's undergoing an interrogation.  He saves every possible yen, and goes ballistic when he hears that the money gets wasted……." 

"What's the matter with that?"  Kenshin asked, fuming under his breath. 

The baker shrugged, and continued.  "Then she tells me that he worries more about the money than about her. He hasn't given her any little trinket in ages, and he used to give flowers and hair combs and such. She got so sad about a little spat this morning, she decided to take a walk, and bought a little cake for herself, instead of buying the sukiyaki, she told me. It wasn't ready then, so I told her to leave an address and it would be delivered eventually. She told me not to decorate it too much, since she would be the only one to see it, and she wanted to save a few yen off the toppings, so her husband won't be too suspicious about his missing money."  

The baker handed the box to Kenshin. "Oh! And she warned me not to tell her husband about this cake, or he's bound to go ballistic again about it, too! So be very discreet when you reach her house and deliver this cake, alright?" He looked at him mischievously, tickled at the little touch of intrigue.  

"Discretion would not be necessary once the package reaches its destination," Kenshin replied stiffly. Lavender eyes were slowly narrowing, gradually changing color. "Everything will be taken care of. Thank you for the information, sir. However, it is obvious that you do not know me."  

"Why, _should_ I know you?" the baker asked nonchalantly.  

"You are new here, sir, it is obvious. Almost everyone knows me by some reputation or other. But it was better that you were not informed about me."  

With that, Kenshin took the box and walked westward, and left behind a bewildered baker. 

------------------------------------------------

                Kaoru bounded happily for the gate, as she heard a delivery man announce the arrival of her sponge cake.  Her plan had worked!  The cake came before her husband, and he would never know! She did not trouble Yahiko about it, too! 

                She opened the gate in joyous expectation--------and found herself face to face with Hitokiri Battousai.       

………………………………………………………..

Sorry if it used too much dialogue. I'm horrible with descriptions. I have a feeling the next chap would have even more dialogue, but I'll try to space it evenly with descriptions. Thank you, JML, once again for the suggestions!     

It's about time I made a cliffhanger ending again. ^_^   I suppose you can already imagine what will happen, and I hope I satisfy your expectations for the next chap.  Keep the fingers crossed.   Reviews and suggestions are always welcome! 


	8. separation

I apologize for the delay.  Our internet connection has a thing against me.  ^_^    

Please don't get mad at me for this chapter. I can't do angst well. I'll be reverting to comedy again shortly. Pregnancy should be a happy, if crazy, set of events   ^_^ 

Disclaimer:  I don't own RK. I own the story.  

(reformatted)

…………………………………………………

                Kaoru slowly backed away from the gate. The baby inside her was kicking and punching, afraid of what was going on outside. The darkness of the twilight made the meeting even more ominous. 

His eyes were gleaming, bright, and angry. They seemed to have a glow of their own, shining even in the darkness. They stared at her with the look of murder.  

She was not afraid of death. She knew that those eyes, even in their greatest ferocity, would never look death again in the face. But the wrath in those eyes ---- it was not the protective anger she had seen before. It was a dangerous, frightful anger, one that knew no boundaries, one that knew no man. It was this anger that she was backing away from nervously.   

"The Red Dragon……….." she mumbled, still walking backward toward the house. She recalled Yahiko's warning. It had come true.   

The Red Dragon inched forward after her, his piercing eyes penetrating her frightened soul. He was holding in his hands, the box that incriminated her.  If not for the box, Kaoru was sure that those hands would have been on his sword.  

"You lied to me."  Each word cut as sharply as his blade.  

"Now, hold on………." She tried to answer confidently. 

"You lied to me." 

"Come on now, it's just a cake………." 

"_YOU DECEIVED ME, KAORU!_" 

The poor woman did not know what to do. She decided to fight a losing battle. 

"You forced me to do it, Kenshin!"  

Battousai grabbed her kimono from above the chest, clutched it with an iron grip, and looked down at her terrified blue eyes with his frightening golden ones. "_Forced _you? And why should I force you to lie to me?! I have always tried to be honest with you, and you repay me this way?!"  

_Ore_. He used _ore_, not _sessha_. He only used that pronoun for himself, as the powerful assassin.  

"There was no need to deceive me, was there? I would have given you extra money for them if you asked." He tightened his terrorizing hold on the kimono, and raised her closer to his accusing words. "You were not satisfied with the pickles. Now you hide _this_ from me, too?"  

Cold sweat dotted Kaoru's forehead.  Her breath came in rapid pauses. Her lips had lost all color.   

"What else have you kept from me, woman? What else?! How can I be certain that this baby is mine? Or is that something else you are hiding from me? Answer me!" The fire in his eyes rose hotter and brighter. 

Despite the fear in her heart, Kaoru was composed and defiant. "You did not answer my question this morning, so why should I answer you now?" 

He dropped the box and put his right hand to the hilt of his sword. "You are underestimating me, woman! I will get the truth out of you, if I have to………"  He drew out the sword and leveled it on her head in half a second.  

"Do it…………Kenshin."  Her whole body was shaking, but she bravely challenged her husband, and closed her eyes, ready for the strike, ready to meet her Maker.   

                A small sound. 

Then silence.  

No strike came.  

                When she opened her eyes, she saw that the glaring eyes had returned to their violet hue, and that the sword had fallen to the pavement beside him. His face was pale, and he was looking at his hands, as if they were full of newly drawn blood.  He dropped to his knees on the fresh white snow.  

"What……….has sessha done? What have………. I done?  Kaoru…….dono……….I almost………I almost…………Why……..Why?!"  

As tiny snowflakes fell slowly, tears fell quickly through his cheeks and to the layer of snow.  He buried his face in his hands. He wept profusely behind them.  

Kaoru was still standing where he left her. She was still wondering at the change ten seconds made to her husband; from a man bent on killing her for the truth, to a man broken and weeping in remorse.  She had seen the former Battousai, and the former rurouni, together.  More importantly, Kaoru told herself, in front of her now was Kenshin.  No longer one or the other.  Someone not unlike them, but someone more.  For some reason only he knew in his heart, this man of contrasting yet complimenting personalities loved her.  He loved _her_.   

She had to make things right.  

She kneeled in front of him and calmly spoke, "Anata, you were right. I should not have done that. I should have told you. I should have asked you. I am sorry for that, from the bottom of my heart. I swear that there is nothing else I am hiding from you. This child inside me is yours and mine. I would never think of being unfaithful. I swear that to you. And I ask for your forgiveness."   

But he never looked up or spoke in return. Rather, he kept staring at the snow and at his freezing hands in distress.  Kaoru patiently waited for an answer. When she finally understood that none would come, she stood up slowly and faced the house.  

"I'll be waiting for your answer, Kenshin." 

-----------------------------

                _I HAVE forgiven you. A million times over, during the last ten minutes, I have forgiven you. It was a harmless triviality. I should have understood. Baka! Baka! Baka!  I should have understood!  _

_It was unnecessary. I did not have to be angry at you, or at anyone else. I did not have to show you my old self again, for such a meaningless trifle. What was I so worried about in the first place? Why was I so afraid that you would deceive me, even in such a simple thing? _

_Is it because I am afraid to lose you, slowly?  _

_It was probably my fault, anyway, why you did it. Everybody was right. I paid more attention to the money, than to you. You, above all other people, felt that. _

_I drew my sword at you. I forgot all for a few fatal moments. I was so angry at you then. I raised the sword to strike, maybe even to kill. I, who promised to protect you with my life! I, who would rather die than see you dead! I, who live because you live!  _

_You mentioned my name, as you bravely stood before me. I suddenly remembered all my promises, all my memories. I only saw the woman in front of me, the same one that I love and married.  I dropped the sword.  _

_My hands are white and cold, but they are red to me. Red with the blood I almost spilt, accusing my intentions, condemning my impulsiveness. They are stained with the blood of countless, nameless individuals, pointing their ghostly fingers at me. Will you kill your love, too, as you have killed us?   _

_WHAT HAPPPENED TO ME?! What made me do that? What have I done? _

_Do I deserve to be forgiven?_

_Will YOU forgive me?     _

_---------------------------_

                "I heard someone shouting last night," Yahiko told Kaoru as he rubbed his eyes. "What happened?"  

Kaoru felt her baby move again. It was begging to be fed, it seemed. She tenderly put a hand on her growing stomach where she felt the movement. She did not know how to express her thoughts to Yahiko, or this little child. She was worried, not for herself, but for her husband.  A blanket of snow covered the dojo's open area. Still, Kaoru glanced at the walkway from the gate to the dojo. She recalled the menacing hold, the angry words, the sudden breakdown.   

"The Red Dragon caught me, Yahiko," Kaoru answered simply. "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you."   

Yahiko felt the tension in the air.  He felt that Kaoru was not telling him the whole truth, but he did not press her. "I see. That partly explains it. You'd better follow me to the kitchen, Kaoru." 

When Kaoru peered through the kitchen door, she found the table set for breakfast, all the bowls covered in preparation. The kitchen had been swept spotless, the trash had been thrown out, the stray dishes had been washed.   Kaoru was not pleased. She became anxious.   Normally, when she came to the kitchen door, her husband would be there, ready with a happy smile. Now, he was gone.  

"He left this……" Yahiko pointed again at the table. Under a rice bowl was a note, and beside the note were a lot of coins ---- sufficient for buying that day's lunch, with enough to spare………..for another little cake.   

Kaoru took the note from under the rice bowl, and opened it. It read:  

_I apologize for my conduct toward you last night. It shall not be repeated. _

Kaoru threw the note to the floor. "I am NOT Chief Uramura! I do not want an official apology! I want him to forgive me!" 

Yahiko took the note and glanced at it.  "You did not read everything, Kaoru!"  Then he read the end:  

_Your apology is accepted. I ask for your forgiveness._

It was left unsigned, but the scratchy handwriting were characteristic of the writer.  

"Of course, he's forgiven, Kenshin no baka!" Kaoru exclaimed. "It's just that…………." 

"Does he forgive _himself_, you mean?" Yahiko finished. 

"Exactly."  

He had not. Not for the two weeks that followed.   

                Kenshin avoided his wife during the weeks before the holidays. The busy workload at the Akabeko made the situation even worse for Kaoru. He departed early in the morning, and arrived late at night. He did not leave any chances open for Kaoru to see him and talk to him.  

Every morning he left breakfast ready and waiting for her on the kitchen table, with an allowance for the day. This was indeed a better arrangement than previously, but Kaoru did not have the heart anymore to spend the extra money.  In return, Kaoru fixed dinner for him and left it on the table, then she quietly listened for his arrival at Yahiko's room beside the kitchen.  

One night, Kaoru left behind a note for him, along with the dinner.  

_Why do you avoid me, Kenshin? I have forgiven you.  Why?  _

"Sessha is afraid of what he might do, what he might say, to Kaoru-dono." He spoke to a dark and empty kitchen, fully aware of her presence nearby.  "Sessha is afraid that he might make the mistake of doing it again. It is not Kaoru-dono's fault. Sessha is fully to blame.  Good night."    

The next day the note from him said:  

_Please do not leave dinner. No fault with your cooking. Do not wait anymore tonight.  Not necessary. _

Both the Akabeko and the precinct began to notice changes in Kenshin.  The students commented that he lost many mock duels, which he formerly always won.  He repeated many lessons unnecessarily.  He did not smile as often as before.   He was distracted at lectures and at deliveries.  People had to call him twice to get his attention.  He took longer time between jobs.   

"Something is wrong between you and Kaoru, Kenshin, don't deny it," Tae confronted him as he finished one hour's worth of deliveries in two hours.  

"Not with Kaoru-dono, but with sessha, Tae-dono," he clarified.  

"Well, then, why don't you talk with her about it? Kaoru is probably as miserable as you are right now for lack of decent conversation." 

"Sessha cannot do that, talk to Kaoru-dono face-to-face. Something terrible will happen………." Then he held his hands in front of him, and stared intently at them for some time.   

Both establishments also noticed that in the course of two weeks, he had become very pale and very tired.  He sneezed and coughed often. He shivered under a thin winter cloak. He did not eat as much as before. It slowed him down considerably.  But he would not let them decrease his workload. He did not want to bother them needlessly, he explained.  This was just because of the cold weather, he rationalized.  

----------------------------------

                When Christmas day came, Kaoru hurried to the kitchen, very early, hoping against hope that she would find her husband there on a holiday, still cooking and ready to greet her with a happy smile.  

He was gone. Another note lay waiting for her beside a wonderful spread of fish, vegetables, rice, tea, and even some pound cake.   

_Needed at the Akabeko all day today. Will return tonight. Happy holidays.  _

Kaoru hated the handwritten telegram more on this special day than on the previous days.  She and Yahiko ate the prepared feast in silence.  

Many people came by the Kamiya dojo to send their well-wishes and holiday cheer. Kaoru forced herself to smile, as people inquired about her and her baby; as they gave little tips about taking care of herself; as they kept touching her abdomen, waiting for the baby to move.  People asked and asked Kenshin's whereabouts, and they all tried to console her as she said he was at the Akabeko, away from her. 

The sun fell over the west as the day ended, and still Kenshin had not returned. Kaoru patiently waited. She sat on a chair beside the open gate, rubbed her stomach and sang beautiful lullabies to her baby.  

Yahiko came by with a blanket as the moon appeared behind the trees. "You sure you don't want to go in yet, Kaoru? It's getting awfully cold!"  

"Not yet. I'll wait for him here," Kaoru replied. "Thanks for the blanket."  

"Don't mention it. I'm going to bed," he reentered the gate with a yawn.   

Kaoru continued to wait.   

At the stroke of midnight, she saw a solitary figure, weakly trudging along the snow toward her. From roughly ten meters away she recognized the red and white clothes that identified her husband, slowly and haltingly walking nearer.  She plodded toward him as fast as she possibly could, and embraced him tightly. It was not returned.      

As she looked up at his face, she was appalled.  This was no longer the Battousai that threatened her two weeks ago, who leveled a sword to her head.  This was not her Kenshin.   

It was a pallid, sick, dull-eyed ghost.   

"Kaoru---do…no." The name came in syllables, and was followed by a cough.   

"Kenshin, what has happened to you? Why did you …………"  

"Kaoru-dono."  

He slowly handed Kaoru a parcel, covered in brown paper and tied with string.  She took it without a word, but her face was questioning.  

"_Kaoru_."  It was almost in a whisper. 

"Yes?"  She asked delicately.      

"I am sorry."     

                Suddenly the deep-set eyes closed, and he fell forward, face down, in the snow.  

                "_KENSHIN!_"  

…………………………………………………….

I promise that this is the last time I will use this plot device against the poor rurouni. I have been much worse to oro-kun in my first two fics. I promise that the mush will be replaced by happier times soon. I know you guys came for the comedy, and I promise to dish it out.  Thank you for reading this long chapter.  Please keep reading.    

 

                 


	9. resolution

Hello everybody! Since chap 8 is all fixed already, I took out the apology.  ^_^  

"Masaka"--- oh, no; it's not possible                                                                             

(reformatted)

………………………………………

                She was immediately beside the little man fallen in the snow, dressed thinly in red and white. Beside him the brown parcel was dropped, unopened, in her shock.  She shouted his name, shook his shoulders, even slapped his face, in order to receive any sign of life. She received none. She felt for his heart. It was still beating, but faintly. He was still alive, but for how much longer?  

"Masaka………..masaka…………this is not happening……….no, it isn't…………..don't do this to me…………."

The thin figure lay lifeless before her, the flowing fiery hair half buried in snow.  She could not possibly carry the man alone, being a small woman and pregnant. Yahiko was too far away and too asleep to be called to help. All the neighbors were also asleep. There was no one who could assist. There was nothing that could be done in a hurry.  In less than an hour, the figure would truly be a ghost.   

"Kami-sama……….don't…………please don't……………please, Kami-sama……..I need him………..I need him alive!"   

Just then a heavy hand rested on her shoulder.   

"Jo-chan?"     

It was a familiar voice, and a familiar heavy hand.  She quickly looked behind her, and saw a familiar towering presence.    

"Sanosuke!"  

She violently held him by his coat and wept incessantly.  Any shoulder to cry on right now was Kaoru's absolute necessity, and that the shoulder was familiar made the tears flow faster.  She poured out all her anguish and helplessness in those tears.   

"Yeah, I'm happy to see ya, too, jo-chan, after all this time……….but I do think the tears are too much!" He happily responded to the crying young woman. He tried to console her by placing his warm hands on her cold shoulders.    

"Sano……….I beg you………….help me…………no time to explain now……………..Ken…………….Ken……….."   

"Kenshin? What about him, jo-chan? How are you two?" 

Kaoru cried even harder.  "SANOSUKE………..now please!…………..Ken………Ken………." 

It was then that the rooster-head finally saw the fallen figure in the snow. He was taken aback, eyes glared wide. "Kaoru! Tell me what happened! Tell me it's not true!"  he demanded.    

Kaoru looked intently into his eyes and pleaded earnestly, "Sano…………please………..no time…………Oguni clinic…………..Hayata-sensei………………..suddenly fainted……………had a long day…………….hurry, Sano!"  

Sanosuke nodded understanding. With some effort he lifted the lifeless form from off the snow, then slung it on his back and shoulders.   "Still breathing, jo-chan, thank goodness. I can feel it on my neck," he reassured her, and ran toward the clinic.   

"Thank you, Kami-sama," Kaoru gratefully prayed. "Now please let Sano get there in time………."  

Kaoru and Yahiko arrived, huffing and puffing, at the Oguni clinic twenty minutes later.  In her left arm was the parcel Kenshin handed to her, half damp from melted snow.   

"Sensei, sensei……..please tell me he is alive," she begged the doctor. 

"He was brought here just in time," the doctor replied, as she sighed in relief. "Five or ten minutes longer, and you would have been made a widow."  She paled again.  

"But what happened?" Yahiko inquired.  

"Your husband is overworked, Himura-san, and he has not had enough rest or food for a while," the doctor explained to Kaoru. "He is terribly weak, and is burning up with fever. He is still unconscious now, but breathing normally."  

"Kenshin no baka……" Kaoru whispered as another tear escaped her.   

"Come, Himura-san. He's in the next room. He has not stopped calling for you since he was brought here."  

The doctor opened the white curtain to the adjoining area. The room contained three beds, all well made with white sheets. Beside one of them, Sanosuke was seated in a rickety chair, anxiously viewing the man in the bed.  The harsh lights emphasized his white pressed shirt over unpressed brown Western pants. His dark leather coat was thrown aside over one of the spare beds.    

Under blankets and a cool towel, lay the emaciated and worn-out form of Kaoru's foolish husband.  Now that she had a better view, she saw the effects of two long weeks of emotional anguish and physical torture. His rosy cheeks were replaced by sunken white ones. His closed eyes sank deep in their sockets, surrounded by dark rings. His breath came slowly and softly. 

She cautiously approached the bed, until she was close enough to hold his hand. His hands felt like Kaoru's teacup filled with new hot water. His forehead was even hotter to the touch.      

"Kaoru……….dono………"  The pale lips separated slightly and whispered. 

"I'm here, Kenshin, I'm here." She held both his hands tighter. 

The eyelids fluttered open to show the dull purple hue in his eyes.  They looked far above the ceiling, as if he was only aware of the voice and the touch --- nothing else.   His mind was still in front of the Kamiya dojo gate, out in the midnight cold.  

"Open it, koishii……Don't look at me like that………."  

She peered down at the parcel under her arm. "The package? I haven't, anata. I was so worried about you." 

"Open the parcel, please.  Koishii……." 

"Yes?" 

"I am sorry, for that night………" 

"You are forgiven, many times over. Do you forgive me?" 

"Yes………. And koishii………." 

"Yes, anata?" 

"…………….It is wonderful to hear your voice again………..Kaoru."  

His head nodded away from her, and his eyes closed again. The hand grew limp and dropped onto the bed. His breaths came in a more natural pace, as of one at rest. He drifted off to a deep, peaceful sleep. 

Kaoru faced the man in the chair, and bowed low to Sanosuke. "To you, I am forever grateful. I don't know how you came to be there just then, but I thank Kami-sama that you were." 

"By the way, pal," Yahiko slapped Sanosuke on the back, " What _are _you doing back in Japan?"  

Sanosuke pouted. "Oh, you don't want me here? That's too bad.  I intended to stay until spring, but since you don't want me…………" 

Kaoru smiled gratefully at him. "No, you're wanted. If you didn't show up at just that time……….who knows what might have happened…………." 

"It's nothing, really, jo-chan. The ship docked in Tokyo Bay last night. I slept in this morning.  Just took a stroll tonight to the old haunts after having a few bottles, when I saw you out in that freezing cold.  Figured that the rap against me would've died down by now, so I could visit a while, make some noise here, then travel again. I've missed Tae's sukiyaki! Chinese food is definitely NOT to my liking, and I've had quite enough for a while!"   

"Yup, same ol' Sano," Yahiko happily declared.  

"But you won't get free lunches as often as you used to," Kaoru cheerfully warned, pointing to Kenshin. "HE controls the money now----the annoying tightwad!…………….He's still alive to harass me about those pickles…………"

"Daijobu, jo-chan," and he grinned. "I'll make him see things _my_ way, when he's all better.  But what package was he talking about, jo-chan?" Sanosuke asked.  

Kaoru remembered the parcel under her arm. She looked at it, wondering at her husband's earnest request.  

"Well, open it, you hag!" Yahiko plodded.    

Kaoru slowly untied the twine and unwrapped the brown paper. Inside was another layer of paper lining, and this she removed as well.  Suddenly she dropped the package to the wooden floor, and gazed in surprise and wonder at her husband, fast asleep. The package fell noiselessly, but Kaoru looked as if she had dropped a treasure box, one that did not belong to her. She backed away with a start, as if she had been caught with a priceless jewel.      

Out fluttered a small piece of paper. It contained only one line of scratchy writing:  

_With all my love.   _

"Masaka…………..jodan ja nai……………" She mumbled, her whole body quivering. It was impossible, yet it was not a joke.     "_The _kimono……..My dream kimono…………….Ken………shin……….impossible………….."  

"Now that's smooth!" Sano chucked in admiration of his best friend.  

It was indeed the kimono of her dreams. She ran through the royal blue silk, felt the delicate embroidery, gazed at the colorful flowers at the borders, touched the golden butterflies, convinced herself that it was real-----that it was hers.    It reminded of her of that dark blue night under the stars, surrounded by tiny flowers, illuminated by golden fireflies. She remembered all over again, the unintelligible words, the embrace, the sayonara, her tears.      

_It's not everyday you see a kimono like that!_  She recalled saying to him, roughly a month ago, gazing dreamily at a shop window. _Oh, I just wish someone_ _would buy it for me!_  Her words haunted her now.       

_Someday a kimono like that will fit you beautifully. _He had told her then, after worrying about the cost.  She never realized what was on his mind at that time.   

Another, larger, piece of paper fell to the floor as Kaoru unfolded the beautiful kimono.  It was intentionally meant to be seen only after the gift had been opened. On it was written:  

_Kaoru, _

_Of the income he receives from me, half and the tips went to you, and the other half went into buying this. He ate as little as possible for breakfast and lunch, to save as much of the money for you.          _

_Whatever it is he thinks he did to you, forgive him, and soon, while there is time.     _

_Tae_

"You did not have to do it, you foolish boy, hopeless tightwad, Red Dragon…….." Kaoru smiled at her sleeping redhead, as new tears streamed down her cheeks. She kneeled beside the bed where he lay.  She once again held his warm hand in both of hers, and leaned her head over it. She stroked the hand tenderly, as she said lovingly, "No matter how many ugly names I call you, anata, you will always be my Kenshin, remember that…………."   

Soon, she too was fast asleep, in the early hours of the morning, still clutching his hand.    

------------------------------------

Two days had past since Christmas, and the three were spending much of their time at the Oguni clinic. Kenshin was still under its care. He was still unresponsive, and had slept all of the last two days.  Kaoru had not left the clinic at all. She was always at his side. She replaced towels on his forehead, and gave bedside towel baths. When there was nothing more to do, she sat on a chair beside him, and told her baby tales of adventure from only two years ago.  Her child would kick with joy during those times.      

                The morning of the third day, as Sanosuke and Yahiko arrived, a reproachful scream pierced the air. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT MAN!"  

"But, I know as much as you as a doctor…………" came an uneasy reply.  

"Hayata, you are not listening to me! You don't know a BLESSED THING about that redhead!" a woman retorted. 

The –gumi were wondering from inside the clinic who was making such a racket on such a fine morning. 

"But, Takani-san………" the doctor began again. 

"_Takani-san?!?_" they looked at each other in surprise.  

"Patient history, Hayata! Patient history is just as important!! You have NO idea about this patient! Ooooooh, once I get my hands on that raccoon woman-------I warned her about Ken-san, that baka!"  

"I'm done for," Kaoru gulped.  

 The separating curtain was pulled open forcefully, and the blue kimono of Takani Megumi appeared from behind it.   "Where is he?"  was her first question. The three silently pointed to the bed.  

That impressive presence of a woman suddenly became a very undoctorly, very panicky, woman. In a leap she was running her experienced hands through his face, neck, hands, upper body. It was bordering on indecent, and the face of little man's wife was turning completely red.  

"_Chotto matte_, Megumi!! Answer to me first!" Kaoru screamed angrily.  

"Why should I, raccoon! I warned you, and you didn't listen!" the fox replied in like manner. 

"Take it back, Megumi! He's my husband now!" 

"Someone just gave him a love potion, hohoho!"  fox ears appearing from the top of her head.  

Yahiko was pushing his master back, and Sanosuke had his strong arms around the doctor's waist, preventing the eruption of another civil war.   "STOP IT, YOU TWO!" Yahiko loudly pleaded.  

"Not until she apologizes!"  Kaoru retorted, glaring eyes at Megumi.  

The war still ensued, and lasted for over five minutes. The men had a very hard time keeping the women's claws from each other.   They could not predict how long it would last.  Until…….. 

                "A……..anou………" 

                Immediate ceasefire.   

                Another voice was heard. All four suddenly were silenced.    

                "What is all the noise for? What happened, please?"  

They looked at each other to confirm what they were hearing.  

"Anou………….where am I, please?"  

Now, they were certain. They stared happily at the bed.  The patient was sitting up, a hand on his head, with a confused look on his face.  

"Oguni clinic, anata," Kaoru represented the thankful party in a reply. 

"_Anata_?" he looked at the speaker with dazed eyes.  "Who are you, please? Who am I, and why am I your anata?"  

"Oh, no………….no…………masaka," the four responded in a distressed chorus.  

"Jodan de gozaru yo."  and he gave them a patented happy smile. "Just kidding."      

"Not funny, Kenshin!"    

………………………………

Hope you liked the roller coaster ride.  ^_^  Keep your hands inside the car until the ride comes to a complete stop.  We hope you enjoy the rest of your stay here!    

"Jodan" --- joke.   "Jodan ja nai" therefore is "it's not a joke", and "jodan de gozaru" is "it's a joke". 

"Chotto matte" --- wait a bit  

"Daijoubu" --- it's OK   

                                                                                             


	10. aftermath

Tenth chapter! And I have all these reviews! Arigatou gozaimasu, minna, arigatou!  

Review responses at the end.  ^_^  I won't make a habit of such inserts as can be found below.  

(reformatted)

………………………………………………

                "You're fired!" 

"N-N-Nani de gozaru ka?! (a-choo!)" 

Tae leveled with her delivery man, hands on the table, looking intently at him, from a booth at the Akabeko.  In between coughs, the delivery man was aghast and devastated by the sudden turn of events. 

"First reason: You can't handle it, Kenshin! You know what happened to you, in just three weeks of working for me!" 

He bowed his head low. It was true, he had to admit. 

                "Second reason:  Allow me to quote from Jason M. Lee: "You just became a tightwad ex-rurouni-slash-hitokiri with money and that you're starting to smother Kaoru a tad bit. She needs some girl stuff and a bit of happiness, not just you.... BAKA DESHI…………..The father should be supportive to the mother as well! Not just physically but emotionally!!"  

"Hai, hai, Tae-dono, sessha gets the point, (choo!)"  Kenshin sweatdropped in front of Tae's icy stare.  "Although, you must tell me…………_who_ exactly is Lee-dono?" 

Tae shrugs.  "No idea. Some person gave me the quote. But, he does give my sentiments about this current situation VERY WELL! So I suggest you take his advice!"    

"Orooo……." 

Tae put a hand on his shoulder and said affectionately, "Kenshin, you're my friend before you're my employee. Kaoru needs _you_ more than your salary, especially now. How is she going to enjoy being your wife, if you don't see each other?  Do yourselves a favor, and get an easier job than being my delivery boy."    

"But who will take my place for the rest of the winter, Tae-dono?" 

In reply, the main door of the restaurant opened.  Sanosuke stepped in, brushed off some snow from his shoulders, and demanded some sukiyaki for that morning's deliveries.  Kenshin glared at the rooster-head instinctively, for taking away his second job.  

"Easy, easy, Kenshin," Tsubame appeased the redhead. "Look at it this way, at least he will not have to take free lunches at your house, and at your expense."  

"That's what you think, Tsubame-dono……………" Kenshin growled, still looking intently at Sanosuke.  

"Oi, Kenshin! Glad to see ya here!" he happily greeted the bristling Red Dragon. "Rather nice of Tae, doncha think, to give me this job? She says I can use it to pay off all my debts, and for some pocket money.  Um, wait a bit------why are staring at me like that, pal?"

"Because Tae just gave you MY job, Sano!" 

"Because I don't want you to die on this job, Kenshin!" Tae retorted. 

"Oh………I see………." Sanosuke scratched his bristly head for an answer, then snapped his fingers. "Oi, I just remembered.  I've just been to the precinct.  The chief wants to talk to ya.  Maybe it's about a job, Kenshin! Anything is better for you than this!"  

"It better be about a job, Sano, or you don't get to eat at the dojo….." Kenshin warned, fuming between coughs and sneezes, as he exited the Akabeko.  

"Is THAT how he repays my kindness?! Ungrateful little-----" Sanosuke has fists ready to attack. 

"Calm down, Sanosuke!" Tae refereed.  "Of course he's grateful. However, this tough decision is something of a downer on that father-to-be, poor Kenshin………"    

…………………………..

                "Well, so far, everything is in order," Megumi evaluated Kaoru and her baby. "No unnecessary pains, no bleeding. You're getting the nourishment you need.  I hate to admit this, but Ken-san HAS been very good to you!"  

"See, what did I tell you?"  Kaoru grinned at her examiner.  

"But," Megumi continued, "while Ken-san has been good to you, YOU have not been good to him!" 

"Try living with him for half a year and see if that's easy to do," Kaoru replied sadly. "Always the hero, always the martyr, always looking out for everyone else except himself! That man will kill himself trying to be good to me, or worrying himself to death because of me!  Yare-yare, he almost did, let me see, three times already, by my count………"

"………and last week………Three times, you're right."  Megumi counted mentally.  "Try your best, anyway.  Make it worth his while to do these……….CRAZY stunts……….that baka!!"  

Kaoru nodded agreement with a smile. 

"I'll be here until tomorrow, then I'll be going back to Aizu. My business here with Genzai-sensei is done. I'll be back in the spring. I don't trust that Hayata with delivering a baby………." 

"But what about Sano--"

                "I'm leaving TOMORROW, Kaoru," Megumi reiterated. "We can deal with that rooster head then." 

……………………………..

                At his office, the police chief was discussing the possibility of Himura-san's taking another training position. It would just be another two-hour session in the afternoon, he promised.  One of the trainers under him, he explained, was reassigned to Kyoto, to help in training other police officers there.  A replacement for this man would only be considered during the summer.  Thus, for the time being, and since he was aware of Himura-san's financial situation, would he not consider taking over first? The salary would be equivalent to that given to the former trainer for handling the class.  He continued to explain the details of the new assignment to Himura, who would be under the new class, what would be taught in it ------

But Himura's head was bobbing up and down with a consistent rhythm, his eyes shut under long red bangs.  

"HIMURA!" the chief shouted with a heavy slam to his table. 

"S-s-sir! (achoo!)" the redhead awoke with a start and sat ramrod straight in front of the chief.  

"Do I take it that you are not interested in this offer?" Chief Uramura asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Not at all, Uramura-dono," the chief trainer stammered, "I-I mean, no, it's not a problem, I mean, yes, I AM interested……………sumimasen………….I'm not completely myself yet, Sir, I will be fine by next week……I got a little tired walking here from the Akabeko………"

Uramura shook his head and laughed at Himura. "Starting next week, then, Himura-san. Now you go on home to that pretty wife of yours, and get some rest.  The whole platoon had been asking at all hours of the day about you. They even took up a collection!"  

"Please give them my thanks for the concern. I will be back to regular duties next week." He exited with much embarrassment on his face.  

……………………………

                "Who paid for this spread?!"  Kenshin inquired urgently, as he stared at three large lacquer boxes filled with sushi of all kinds, a large soup tureen, two whole red snappers on a beautiful red plate, four plates of tofu, a large container full of rice, and three plates of sashimi. The containers were all laid out on the floor of the dojo's practice area, surrounded by sake bottles, teacups, and five rice bowls.  His eyes were running through Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke, determining a guilty party, mentally calculating how much all the food cost.  

"Relax, Kenshin! Tae sent this over! It's her peace offering to you, and it's her going-away present to Megumi."  

"I AM relaxed, Sano! It's just that the savings, you see…………"

Kenshin stopped haranguing his friend, as his eyes ended with his wife, and he stared at her beauty on that particular night.  She was wearing the blue kimono, the one he gave her out of Tae's salary.  It truly complimented her blue eyes and almond-shaped face. The face was better seen, as Kaoru had pulled back her long black hair in the formal married woman's arrangement.   If only to see his wife looking this wonderful once in his life, was worth all the long nights and sick days.   

"Kaoru…………dono………….." 

"Now, anata, what have I always told you to call me?" Kaoru asked as she blushed a deep red.  

"Koishii………….Sessha no utsukushii kanai de gozaru……." Kenshin managed to mumble.  Beloved, MY beautiful wife.  

Kaoru smiled lovingly as she looked deep into the eyes of her pale-faced husband, who still wore the well-worn, half torn hakama and yukata.  Megumi's words came back to mind.  She had not sufficiently returned all the love and concern that went into the kimono she wore.   

Megumi clapped her hands together. "Alright, alright, you lovebirds, that's enough. I'm getting hungry, so let's eat!"  

Despite the change in marital status, Kaoru still found herself competing with the foxy doctor for the redhead's attention. The evening was full of good-natured icy stares, bantering, whaps on the head, and hearty laughter. Stories from the past and the present were exchanged, tales of funny experiences, tales of sadness, tales of adventures in faraway places.  The food was consumed with great relish until all ate more than enough. The drinks flowed until all were filled.  

The night wore on, and the festivities slowed down to a more comfortable pace. Half-empty teacups and dirty bowls were scattered on the floor. Yahiko was sprawled on the floor as well, hands on his stomach, snoring loudly.  Sanosuke was rubbing his own belly with satisfaction.  Beside him, Kaoru propped up her husband, head half bowed and eyes closed.  

Megumi cleared her throat, and addressed the only two people awake to hear her.  "Well, I never thought I would have so much fun coming back here. I never realized how much I've missed this noise. Now I'm sure I'll be here after a few months. Thank you."  

She faced the rooster head. "YOU, don't make a habit of suddenly popping out of nowhere, scaring the living daylights out of people. Write more often! I suppose you know the address here anyway……and my address in Aizu." 

"Yeah, don't let her get worried about you, Sano!" Kaoru teased, raccoon tail sprouting out. 

"Alright, foxy lady. I promise to write to you and to Kaoru --- whenever I can remember," Sanosuke ran his hands through his spiky hair, scratched his head, and grinned wide. "I know you'll miss my handsome face!"   

"Not enough, rooster head! Now raise your right hand………." 

Sanosuke obeyed. 

"………and repeat after me: 'I promise to write to Takani Megumi and Himura Kaoru, at LEAST once a month, and tell them that I am still alive, and tell them something about myself, and to tell Megumi that he misses her…….." 

"How am I supposed to repeat that, Megitsune?! And to write you that I miss you—aren't you a little out of character right now?" Sanosuke screamed at the doctor. 

The doctor simply scooted nearer to him, twirled a strand of her long hair through her index finger, and twinkled her piercing eyes at him. Like a cat begging to be held, she stroked the side of her face through Sanosuke's coat sleeve, and purred, "You _will_ write us, every month, won't you, Sano? Please?"  

No man could resist such rueful entreaties. The blood was rising in his veins. "Do that when we're alone somewhere, foxy lady!" 

Suddenly the fox gave him a hard slap. "Now PROMISE!" 

"Alright! Alright! Anything to keep ya happy! Once a month! OW, Megumi!" As he held his injured cheek, Sanosuke gave her a goofy smile. "I'll miss you too, foxy lady." He added warmly.    

Megumi then faced the raccoon. "And you, remember what I told you this morning!" 

"S-S-Sure, Megumi………" Kaoru haltingly replied. 

"I'm not scared for you, or your baby, from what I've seen," she continued. "But I am afraid for _him_," as she pointed at the lowered red head.  "Don't make him work so many hours, Kaoru. Fight him if he tries to get another part-time job. You and I know that he's best suited just for house chores." 

"Um, I, I guess so….." Kaoru sweatdropped. 

"You think too little of me, Megumi-dono," the red head was raised, and the wan little face smiled.  

"No, sir, I am not. I know and I have seen what you can do. But I am saying that heavy, consistent work is not your thing.  Stick with your training job, and you'll be fine. Do not scare your wife again! Promise me!"   

"Hai………..hai……….." and the head bowed again and leaned on Kaoru's shoulder. She slowly lowered his head to her lap, and lovingly stroked the red hair. Both women smiled warmly at the exhausted little man, breathing quietly as he slept. 

"Make him keep that promise to us, alright?" Megumi begged. 

"Count on it," Kaoru shook her hand.   

………………………………….

OK, the responses!  WOW! 101 dalmatians –I mean—reviews, so far!  Domo arigatou gozaimasu!!  

I have to say right now that I don't know a lot of Japanese. I still won't understand anime without subtitles. I can't remember the verbs and the adjectives! I consulted a book for the sentence above. ^-^   The book, by the way, acknowledges the existence and use of  "de gozaru".  

Chiki-san, About the compliments, you're always welcome.  Sorry for leaving you with such cliffhangers, but I hope you liked them!  I like angst, but not too much.  I understand now how Mr. Watsuki felt, why he got so depressed writing the Jinchuu arc.  Angst gets to you terribly!  Easy on the Nihonggo, easy, kabayan! Dahan-dahan! I don't know a lot! 

Crystal, the money paranoia will last for a little while longer.   ^_^  And by now you know that peace once again reigns.  

Sabrina-star, I so agree. Shopping is good! I just don't know what to buy………^_^;;  Weird, my brother has better shopping sense than I do.   The delay has been explained. I actually finished chap 9, trying to find a way to get on the net!  Labor, um, that will be after several more chapters. 

Ayce Shade, don't worry. We all go through the few-reviews-for-first-fic stage. I'll say, I'm just an average, middle-class citizen now. I get a decent number of reviews to keep me happy.   Sorry about the lack of S/M here, but then this is a K/K thing after all.  

Azura Dea,  thanks for loving the story!  I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying……..

Soul-san, thanks for liking the stuff about the pickles, and the last few lines of chap 9.  No, our first couple won't divorce.   ^-^ 

Marstanuki, thanks much!

Lina Gabriev, your comment (Kaoru crazier than normal and on crack) made me stop and think about the direction this thing is going in, thanks!  I saw the Saitou-Kenshin fight again recently, and I'm so happy that my rendition of Battousai isn't so off as I thought. 

 ^-^ 

JML,  did you know that I read in Reader's Digest, husbands of pregnant women can also have morning sickness and cravings? ^_^   But I won't make Kaoru eat soap, of all things………….No kidding about that Yu-Gi-Oh thing?  Sorry, YGO hasn't hit our country yet, and I don't know much about it!  The Red Dragon movie trailers were all over the place when I made the pickles and deliveries chapters, and that's where I got the inspiration.  I still haven't seen it.  Ralph Fiennes _wa_ scary _desu_, scary!!   Sorry again about chap 8.  As to chap 9,  he did fall to the ground, so he can give even Megumi a scare.  You scare me, good sir! You know your medical stuff more than I do, and I'm supposed to be a pre-med grad! ^-^   But then, I didn't take up obstetrics! 

Siomei, thanks for the compliments about the dialogues.  I have a bad habit of paying more attention to dialogue and action than descriptions when I read stories.  The Sherlock Holmes stories have these LONG dialogues, and I think I took my style from those.  ^_^    

Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe Kamiya (long name!),  Sorry you got confused.  I hate it when I have to reboot.  Hope you come back and read chap 8 over.   ^_^ 

Fehrocious,  I made you cry?  O_O   Sorry about that.   That chap was one of the hardest to write.   

C-chan, thanks for the compliments about the angst. 

V-babe,  arigatou.  I'll try to balance the stuff out……but that'll be hard to do once I get more people in………

Misao Soup,  I didn't mean to be diabolical. But I did want everybody to come back.   ^_^ 

CardMistress Sakura,   Ken-niitan is alright, he's alright.  You can come out from under the desk now.   

Emiri-chan,  I hope you liked the resolution chap.  ^_^  Thanks for liking the stuff so far.   

Tanuki-dono,  thanks for liking the story! Please come back and keep enjoying!

Sano, thanks for saying it's sweet and cute.  Keep reading, onegai! 

Although I have my plans, suggestions for future chaps are welcome!  See ya, guys!  


	11. realization

Hi everybody! Thanks for coming back! 

I'm now surfing for stuff on labor…….that should tell you guys something!   Ivillage.com has three or four pregnancy sites stringed together that proved very helpful.    

Back to our first couple!  

(reformatted)

…………………………………………

                The new year came in, announcing the sixth month of pregnancy for Kaoru. She was eating as much pickles as before---well, maybe not as much as before. After a serious dialogue between husband and wife, considering all angles and calculating all expenses, Kaoru settled with eating 2 jars worth of pickles a week. To balance the contract, Kenshin agreed to bring home a large slice of cake from the bakery every Friday.  Both parties were happy. Kaoru got what she wanted, and her husband was glad that it did not take as much out of their savings. 

As life returned to normal, the chores were assigned again as they were. Kaoru did the general housecleaning in the mornings. Kenshin did the laundry in the afternoons after coming home from work. He cooked breakfast, and she prepared dinner --- still usually with her husband's help. On market day, she held the money, and he carried the groceries.  And every so often, the couple would just stroll along the river, talking about their plans for the future. 

Sanosuke continued to stay in Japan, and made himself useful to the general public by being Tae's delivery man. Oftentimes, also by being everyone else's delivery man. The poor rooster head found himself bringing an order, then asked to take a package to another house, on the way to delivering another order.  He did all these favors for everyone, though, as he was well compensated for his troubles. Tae both paid and fed him well.  While he continued to eat for free at the Kamiya dojo, he did not ask for any other financial help from the couple.        

And yes, he did keep his promise to Megumi. He wrote her at the end of the first month of the year. He reported to the doctor how Kenshin was faring, and how Kaoru's baby moved more with each new week that passed. 

The training sessions at the precinct resumed for the chief trainer. He was welcomed with many handshakes on the first day of his return.  They were excited to see him back, and were elated to see that he was back in full form. The former afternoon teacher was not missed.                                                             

                During that sixth month, filled with new resolve, Kaoru decided to make something for Kenshin. A little gift out of season never hurt anyone, she told herself.  One morning, she went out to market. There she bought a pair of knitting needles, a few balls of yarn, and an instruction book on simple knitting.   

"Are you serious, Kaoru?!" Yahiko asked apprehensively when she got home. "I mean, the only thing that you can do well is swing a bokken!"  

"Don't worry about me, Yahiko!" she reassured. "I've learned a thing or two about cooking, right? So why can't I learn how to knit?" 

"But you had Kenshin's help, learning how to cook!" 

"Don't worry! I can do this! I can make a scarf, at least, by myself. Just don't tell Kenshin, alright?" Kaoru made Yahiko promise. 

"That guy will know, even if I don't tell him……." Yahiko reminded her. 

Thus, Kaoru struggled to understand the illustrations and the instructions in the little book, and learned how to make the basic stitches. Being a beginner, her stitches were far from even, and many times she undid the yarn and started over. It was after two weeks of learning and practicing, that she felt she was ready.  She began working on the scarf pattern at the end of her book, using a new ball of yarn.  

One afternoon, Kenshin returned from the precinct and found his wife fiddling with some yarn and two long bamboo sticks. "Koishii, what are you doing, de gozaru ka?" 

Kaoru suddenly hid the sticks and yarn behind her back. "Oh, it's nothing, anata, nothing at all!"  she sheepishly replied.  Kenshin merely shrugged his shoulders and walked on to the kitchen, as Kaoru sighed with relief.  

"What is that thing Kaoru-dono is doing with two long sticks, Yahiko?" Kenshin asked the boy, munching on a rice ball in the kitchen.   

"I'm not supposed to tell you," Yahiko answered mischievously. "But it 's one of those weird girl things my master could never handle."   

"Oro." 

"You're quite right."  

Kenshin peered behind bushes and through corners, to find out for himself what Kaoru was doing with the long sticks.  He did not like surprises, and he used his skills and instincts to investigate the mystery.  Nonetheless, he did not comprehend what it was that his wife was making.  Whenever he would ask her directly, though, she would simply deny knowledge of her work with a blush.  Kaoru was never one to keep a secret well.  Still, the subterfuge was confusing him.  

When he asked Tae about it, and described his findings, she replied, "Oh, she's knitting! How many baby boots or bibs had she made already?" 

"Oro? That thing she is making does not look like it's for a child," he replied in wonder. 

Tae simply shrugged. "Then she's probably making something else. Don't worry about it!"  

Kenshin scratched his auburn head. 

Everything was normal for the couple and for the Kamiya dojo, as the sixth month made way for the seventh.  Half of the scarf had been completed by then.  

Kenshin was about to turn the corner to the dojo gate, coming home from work one afternoon. Suddenly he felt a flurry of movement, a slender arm choking his neck, then a sharp edge of a blade on his cheek.  

"Hands up! Don't turn around!" a high-pitched and girlish voice demanded. "You will answer any and all my questions, or you die!" 

_Feisty little girl_, Kenshin mused, _and I do think I remember that voice. Might as well humor her for now_.  He raised his hands over his head, and said. "I offer no resistance."  

"A wise decision," the voice breathing down his neck approved. "Now tell me, who lives in the house beside us?" 

"Anou………. _I_ do," Kenshin replied as he raised an eyebrow.

"You're lying!" and the blade was brought closer to his cheek. "Answer truthfully! What is this place?" 

"The Kamiya dojo, and I am not lying," Kenshin coolly answered, and wondered where this line of questioning was leading.

"Good, I am where I am supposed to be. Now, one last question. Do not lie to me, I warn you!" The voice tightened its grip on his neck. "Where do I find Himura Kenshin?" 

"ORO?!" 

"A small man with red hair and a cross-scar on his left cheek! Where do I find him? Answer me!" 

"A-a-anou, Misao-dono…………" and he pointed with one of his raised hands to his fiery red tresses.  The voice quickly wrenched her arm from around his neck in surprise and in alarm.  She then swooped up to face her hostage, and revealed to him that his guess was perfectly correct.    

"Himura!" Misao bounded and wrapped her lean arms around the redhead, then twirled him round and round, Kenshin oro-ing with bulged eyes. "Sorry about that, Himura, but am I so glad to see you! I was afraid I got the wrong address again! Yippee! I'm going to see Kaoru again! I'm going to see Kaoru again!"  

Kenshin only had to smile at this bundle of talent and energy. She had a fuller figure around the waist than previously, but for all intents she was still the same ninja he knew. She still wore the characteristic thin and short black outfit, and still wore the same boundless, joyful smile.   Before he could even utter another word, Misao had opened the dojo gate, and let herself in with a hop and a skip. She dropped a large duffel bag at the gate and loudly called for Kaoru through the front porch.    

Kenshin, still standing at the corner, stupefied by the sudden turn of events, was tapped on the shoulder. "I take it that Misao had found your house, Himura?"  A very masculine baritone asked from behind him. 

"Aoshi!" Kenshin happily greeted the tall man in the trenchcoat. "Yes, she has. Come in, come in!" 

……………………………….

"WHAT?!"  

Kenshin and Kaoru looked at Misao, then at each other, completely bewildered. The four of them, as well as Sanosuke and Yahiko, were all assembled in the kitchen, sipping hot tea. A few drops spilled on the table when the cups quaked, as Misao threw down her hands, straightened her elbows, and eyed the couple. 

"You mean to tell me, Himura, that it's Kaoru's seventh month, and you two haven't bought ANYTHING for the baby yet?!" Misao asked, dumbfounded.  Even stoic Aoshi raised an eyebrow.                                       

"Should we, Misao-dono?" Kenshin inquired innocently. 

"You two are hopeless!" Misao raised her hands to the heavens in exasperation.  "What about a crib? Diapers? Sheets? Baby clothes? Toys?  Don't ANY of those things ring a bell?!" 

Kenshin put on his clueless-rurouni face. "Oh, _those_ things! I never thought about those! I was of the impression that they were bought _after_ the baby was born?"  

"Like you would have time to do that after the baby is born, when it starts crying at all hours of the day and night!" Misao shook her little head. "Why didn't you ask him about them, Kaoru-san?" she pointed at Kaoru in accusation.  "And how come you're not knitting booties yet?"  

Kaoru only sweatdropped and scratched her head. "I guess I forgot………" She answered with embarrassment.  "I was knitting…….." she gave Kenshin a sideglance, "……..something else. Then there's this affair about the pickles, the cake, the kimono………..you won't understand, Misao-chan……."   

"And you two!" Misao pointed to Sanosuke and Yahiko. "You never told them?" 

"How should we know?" Sanosuke shrugged and kept chewing on a fishbone. "We're not married yet! And I was too young to notice those baby things then!"   

"Isn't there ANYBODY else you could ask?" Misao demanded with irritation. 

"Well, would you want to be asking shopkeepers or the chief of police?! We don't know any married people that well!" Kaoru spoke for the defense before their angry judge.  She could not be made to listen to reason.  

Misao leaned her head on her left hand. "Oh, _great_…….."  Suddenly she stood up with chest protruding, arms akimbo, and head held high, in a very patriotic stance. "But that's where I, Makimachi Misao, proud member of the Oniwabanshuu, come to the rescue!" 

"Oro?" 

Misao retrieved her duffel bag and took out a book. It was thumbed through and dogeared. A few water marks lined the edges. She thrust the book almost into Kenshin's face, and kept it there until he took it himself.  

"_What to Expect When You're Expecting_," Kenshin read the book's title for Kaoru's benefit. Kaoru quickly grabbed it from him and eagerly flipped through the pages, reading haphazardly.  Kenshin, however, did not understand why.        

Sanosuke impudently asked, "Misao, WHY are you reading this book, if you are not even married?"  

Aoshi's face had not changed appearance, save for a very small smirk. Misao blushed as she looked at Aoshi, then faltered. "No reason, just interested about these things." Afterward she regained her composure and resumed the harassment.  "But it seems like I know more than _some_ people here about having a baby, so I might as well help them while I'm around! How much have you got saved, Himura?" 

Kenshin gave her a figure.  He checked his balance at the foreign bank yesterday. 

"Withdraw half of it tomorrow, Himura. Kaoru-san and I are going shopping!" 

"HALF?! Misao-dono!" 

"Well, what do you think you were saving for, Himura, you miser?" Misao retorted.  "Now, withdraw half tomorrow!"  

"OROooooooo……….."  

………………………………………………….

Misao always, always, addresses Kenshin as "Himura".  This little quirk has been maintained in the three languages (yes, three!) that I have seen "Samurai X", and I am absolutely sure.   ^^   

Also, major disclaimer, I've only _seen_ the book _What to Expect When You're Expecting_, but I don't personally have it. So please don't expect things taken from that book. I'll check their website if they have one, though.   ^_^ 

Please wait a while for the next installment. Prelims are up, and we have an assignment.  And I don't know yet what havoc Misao is going to add to this crazy situation! 

Oh, and reviews about this chappie would be nice, too. Comments and suggestions, please!  ^_^           


	12. crib

Hello again everyone! The usual disclaimer: I can only claim that this fic IS mine.  

First up, to clarify,  Ao and Mi are NOT married YET.  Then, JML-san, I had the notion that knitting might have landed already in Japan around the Meiji era. Thanks about the basket thing; we still have those in my country, so I know what you mean.  Also, Kaoru can SEW decently, from what I've seen in the manga and anime. That's why Kenshin doesn't have patches on his clothes.  ^^

Oh, and thanks for the encouragements about my tests, Chiki and C-Chan.  ^_^   Aaack! I so HATE enumeration tests!! I am the worst at enumeration!  

Itai----Ouch! 

Daijobu desu ka?----Are you alright?          

(reformatted)

……………………………………………….

                Armed with two months worth of Kenshin's salary and a shopping list, Misao and Kaoru set out into the town market, in search of a crib. At least they would buy THAT as soon as possible, Misao reasoned.  "What IS it with Himura now?" Misao grumpily asked Kaoru. "He gave us the money, like he was parting with his life!" 

"Misao, Kenshin earns the money now, since I stopped work for the baby. He makes sure that the salary goes into the right places, to the point that he scrimps it terribly. 

"I can get Aoshi-sama to talk to him, can't I?" Misao pleaded. 

"Misao-chan. I know my husband, and I more-or-less know your Aoshi-sama. Both of them are dreadfully stubborn when they want to be. And I am telling you, Kenshin is VERY stubborn about our finances!"  

Misao sighed. "Well, I did meet Himura as a poor man. Force of habit from those wanderer days, I suppose. But enough about Himura! Let's go into this furniture shop and see what we can get!" She yanked Kaoru into the shop.  

"Alright, alright, Mis----------OWWWW!!" Kaoru anxiously and painfully held the lower parts of her bulging abdomen.  "ITAIIIII!"  She began to let out hard and short breaths. 

"Kaoru, daijobu desu ka?!" Misao inquired, her hands quickly on Kaoru's back and stomach. She was dreadfully concerned, as the pregnant woman's face crumpled into a grimace.   

Two more minutes of the ordeal passed, before the breaths became slower, longer, and more relaxed.  Kaoru gave out a final sigh of relief. "I'm alright now. My stomach just tightened terribly for a while. It's gone. Let's go in. And slow down, please. My back is killing me………."  

………………………….

                Kenshin reentered the dojo with the empty laundry basket. The white sheets were blowing gently in the breeze outside, hung on the lines in perfect symmetry. It was as if snowy clouds were passing the Kamiya dojo, ducking under the trees. The whiteness of the ground was beginning to have patches of brown and green, showing spring growing underneath.  

As he passed the practice area, he found Aoshi, seated on the floor, in front of the dojo's little shrine. He was obviously lost in his meditation, and Kenshin walked on , not wanting to disturb him. 

But the okashira suddenly spoke. "Himura, may I have a word with you?"  

After the trainer got over his initial surprise, he entered the practice area, leaving the basket by the door. "Yes?" 

The okashira did not look away from the shrine, but began to speak. "What do you think of married life, Himura?" 

The trainer acquired the clueless-rurouni face. "PLEASE don't tell me, this is the only reason you and Misao are in Tokyo, and in our house…………" 

The okashira ignored the comment. "Do you love her more--or less--being married to her?"  

"You are asking sessha these questions, Aoshi-dono, because…….?" 

"Misao has been insulting my intelligence and capabilities as an Oniwabanshuu okashira recently," Aoshi explained, as he finally looked behind him at Kenshin. "She has been dropping these obvious clues and hints about, 'tying the knot', she calls it. She got me to agree to visit Tokyo on an 'intelligence mission', not realizing her true intention."  

 Kenshin hung his red head.  

"Now please answer truthfully," a plea in between Aoshi's official words, "How has it been, being married?" 

Kenshin was silent for a long while. He looked around the practice area, staring at every little nook and cranny, remembering some fond memories. He started to pace the length of the large room, and walked with soft, even steps. He slowly closed his eyes, let out a long sigh, and responded. 

"I never enter this room without remembering something about Kaoru-dono," he began. "Here, she first told me that she wanted the rurouni to stay, not the Battousai. She first asked me my name, and told me that my notorious reputation did not matter to her.  Here, too, she held me back, dreading the worst, as I first faced Saitou. The rest of the nation did not matter to her as much as _I_ mattered to her.  Sometimes, on the saddest of days, I even return to that day when Enishi fought me……and took away my happiness. But when those days come, by some strange premonition of hers, she appears before me, and assures me that she is here to stay.                                                                    

"I would be lying if I said that it has been easy every day. Sometimes it has been my fault, sometimes it has been hers.  She can't cook very well, no matter how hard she tries. She tells me that I am too stingy with our finances. She gets on my nerves occasionally, and I irritate her pretty often.  But still, I would not trade any of the days I have spent with her, for anything in the world. Seeing her beautiful face only once in a day, reminds me of all my promises to her. My promise to live for her, to die for her, to do anything in my power to do for her. Every new day tells me that those promises were not made in vain, that those promises will never be broken, as long as I am alive to keep them."  He ended his long speech with fire in his eyes and a broad smile on his face. 

                Aoshi, satisfied, nodded his head. 

Then, he added, "………………Have you told her so?" 

Kenshin was taken aback. "Not in so many words………" he replied, faltering. 

"Do you intend to?"  

Kenshin could not reply. A sharp realization dawned on him. "I will get back to you on that, Aoshi-dono." He picked up the basket and left the practice area. 

…………………………

                "What about this one, Kaoru-san?" Misao pointed at a Western-style crib, wooden with railings at the sides, headrest, and footrest. "It's new, it's elegant, it's in fashion…….." 

"It's also expensive," Kaoru completed, as she peered at the price tag tied to the top of one side. "Besides, HOW are we going to take it home?"  

"We can ask Sano to pick it up and bring it home!" Misao answered with optimism.  

"Let's see another one, Misao-chan…….." Kaoru ordered. 

A few more minutes of silent perusal passed before Misao stopped at another crib. "This one! It's beautiful, it's cheaper, it's sturdy……." 

"And too large for our room!" Kaoru finally evaluated. 

"You're too hard to please, you know!" the ninja sulked.  

                Misao walked deeper into the store, then examined at a small, traditional crib. It was a large, brown, oval basket, ordinarily laid on top of an old, heavy table. "I don't know if you'll like this one, Kaoru-san," she said with hesitation. "I mean, it's small, it's light, it looks a little old…….." 

"But it's cheap, Misao! Take a look!" Kaoru's eyes brightened, and she pointed at the price tag. This crib would only use a quarter of the money they brought. She began to be excited, and looked over the crib with delight.  

"Cheapskate!" Misao folded her arms and grumpily sought the store owner, who soon returned with her. 

But the owner of the furniture shop declared, "It's not for sale, ladies, I'm sorry." 

"Well, can't we buy it from you?" Kaoru begged. 

"You can't, we bought the crib from a traveling salesman, and we don't know how it could be replaced." The shopkeeper replied sadly. 

Kaoru sighed. "Oh, dear, that's too bad, right, Misao? I suppose Kenshin can forgive us for using up more money than we expected………" 

"Yeah, Himura will understand," Misao agreed. 

"_Himura_?!" the man suddenly asked the women. He looked at the pregnant one and inquired earnestly, "You are Himura's wife?" 

Kaoru nodded shyly.  "What about it?" Misao queried with high head. 

"I owe Himura-san a favor!" the shopkeeper's eyes bulged, and he became uneasy. "I was about to be robbed one night on a deserted street, when he came along and summarily left ten men lying on the snow! He did not ask for anything, but I promised that I would pay him back somehow……….and now you are here!"

Kaoru's eyes filled with pride for her courageous yet humble husband. Her baby kicked a little just then. _Someday you're going to do things like that for others, my child_, Kaoru hoped silently. 

"In exchange for your husband's kindness, I'm giving you this crib, for free." The man removed a few beddings that remained in the little basket, and offered it to Kaoru. "May your child grow up to be like his father." 

Kaoru looked in surprise at the man, then at the basket she held. "But, sir, allow us to pay you a little for your trouble. And what about your grandson----"

"His generosity to me is payment enough, oba-san," and the man bowed to her. "Please take it with my thanks. I will just make a crib for my little one, don't worry." 

Kaoru bowed in return and accepted the gift. Then she and Misao left the shop, too shocked to say any more words.  

"I have one more place to go before we head home," Kaoru told her as they walked down the market streets. "I need to get more yarn…………"  

………………………

                Kaoru and Misao scratched their heads when they arrived at the Kamiya dojo, found washed and dried linen, but no redhead. Aoshi was vague with his explanations.  He only said that Himura had left.  Sanosuke was no help, either; he had not seen his best friend in town all afternoon, and he had been all over town. Neither was Yahiko. The only person he kept a tab on nowadays was Tsubame.  

Night had fallen for several hours before Kenshin came home. Kaoru heard a few clattering noises in the kitchen, then the slow patters of her husband's steps on the wooden floor to their room. She waited for him, sitting up and leaning on a wall.  

"Konbanwa, anata," she quietly greeted. "Where have you been?" 

"Fishing." He absently replied. 

"Fishing? In winter? At THAT lake?" 

"Thinking." 

It was highly unusual for her husband to be speaking in one-word sentences. That was more like Aoshi, so she wondered exactly what influence the okashira had on her anata while she was away shopping.  

"Oh! I almost forgot! You took such a long time in coming, that I managed to finish it tonight!" 

"Finish……..?" he asked blankly. 

From behind her, Kaoru retrieved her knitting project, and spread it before him. It was complete, a yellow scarf to replace his old and worn one, exactly the right length for him by some beginner's luck, with slightly uneven fringes at both ends. Her arms were spread out before her, her face in a beaming smile of victory.  He stepped ever closer to her by inches, looked intently at the project and finally comprehended all of her mysterious ways. He gave her a slight smile.      

"I'm sorry I'm a little late with it. I know it's almost spring, so you might not get to use it much until next winter. But I wanted to finish it anyway, and give it to you as soon as possible. It's not the best work around, I'm just a little better at knitting than cooking, as you can see. I hope you like it all the same. You can even say you paid for it, since I got your money for the yarn, but it's cheaper than if you bought it ready-made at the store.  Oh, by the way, you have the see the new crib! We got it for free this afternoon, so you don't have to worry about……"  

                Without warning the man kneeled down, scooped up his wife, and locked his lips with hers. He placed a hand on her soft cheek, as the other caressed her long black hair, released from the day's adornments. Taken in surprise, the woman first resisted his kisses, then welcomed them, drawing him closer in her loving arms.  Soon her arms were wrapped around his small but lithe frame, and she felt its gentle and loving warmth. Bulging abdomen and kicking baby were forgotten in the moment.      

What was three minutes in reality, seemed to last forever. Neither wanted the moment to end. It came rarely to them, because of choice and because of circumstance. The opportunity to hold each other, so closely that they felt each other's warmth, and seemed to think exactly the same thoughts. The time to be truly one. This time would stay this way as long as they wished………

                "AAAAACK!"  

The door of their room opened with a sudden snap, and a dark form tumbled inside. 

"MISAO (-dono)!!" The couple quickly separated and looked at the young woman with surprise, disappointment, and irritation.  

"I told you this would be a bad idea," they heard Aoshi's voice from behind the paper screening, then saw him grab the young woman from the back of her outfit, as a mother cat would carry her kitten. 

"Leggo of me, Aoshi-sama!" the kitten squirmed and wriggled. "This is part of my intelligence gathering! Let go of me!"

"What's all the noise about?" Yahiko also appeared at the door, grumpily rubbing his eyes. "Some people have to get some sleep, you know! I have to work tomorrow!" 

"Ooooh, the couple is at it!" Sanosuke piped in from behind Aoshi, as he helped him restrain his frisky and noisy little kitten.  

"GET OUT!!" Kaoru screamed in annoyance. "GET OUT, ALL OF YOU!!" 

All four were gone in half a second, and silence once again reigned in the Kamiya dojo. 

"Itaiiiii…….." Kaoru winced quietly, and held her stomach. It had tightened again, and it hurt as much as the one she had that morning. She was extremely annoyed.  Such wonderful minutes with her husband, ruined by well-meaning but nosy friends, and a terrible pain in her belly.  "I guess that's all for tonight, my dear."  

"Eight months……." 

"Huh? Anata, I've only had this baby for seven months so far!" 

"Eight months……..eight months that I have not held you so, Kaoru-dono……..since that night………" 

Kaoru ran in her head through the twists and turns of their adventure through marriage and pregnancy. Kenshin was right. "That long already?" she asked, as she wondered where the time went.  "But, my dear, I don't want to do it, yet. Not until this baby is safely out," as she patted her still painful side. 

"Aaa. Naruhodo." Kenshin understood. "Demo sa, Kaoru-dono, I just realized this afternoon, how much I………um, anou, etto……….I……still…….." he fumbled for the right words to say at that precise moment.  

"……..I still love you?" Kaoru completed his sentence. 

"Sou, de gozaru."  That is correct. 

His wife tenderly raised the long red hair a few inches off his back, and wrapped the scarf around his neck. "I know even if you don't tell me, but I am still happy that you do."   To which, he simply gave her a final kiss on a cheek.  

"That's it?! That's all there is? Man!" A high voice grumbled in a whisper from behind the shut door. 

"GO TO SLEEP, Misao-dono!"  Kenshin dictated with a little laugh.  

……………………………

Naruhodo---I understand

Sou desu---That is right, I agree, etc. 

Demo sa--- But, then 

Anata---(if you've forgotten) loving term for a spouse, when not used as "you". 

Gomen, sessha is horrible with mush, very horrible. 

I've just been running through Kya-kyaff's AU fic "Fragile Balance". She deserves all the many reviews she gets. ^^   It's seldom that someone gets an RK AU fic so right.  I'm working in the established universe, and I'm still having problems.  

See you all again soon!  

                  
  



	13. stranger

Happy holidays to all of you! Happy new year too! 

Thanks for the many reviews, guys! You like me, you really like me!  ^^  Responses at the end.  

Oh, and I found out how to format so there won't be large spaces.  Hope you like the change! 

Dialogue-driven chapter coming your way.   ^_^

"Musume" is daughter, and "musuko" is son.    

…………………………….

                "It will be a girl, Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin argued with certainty from one end of the table. 

"A baby that kicks so much is not a girl!" Kaoru retorted from the other end, and patted her stomach where the baby just kicked. "It's a boy!"  

"Musume, Kaoru-dono!" 

"Musuko!" 

"Stop this already, you two hotheads!" Sanosuke separated husband and wife as he spread his strong arms wide. He faced Yahiko, still munching on a rice ball for breakfast. "How did this squabble start?" 

"They don't know what kind of clothes to get for the baby, if for a boy or a girl," the spiky-haired boy calmly explained without looking up from his breakfast.  

"Why not get for both?" Misao cheerfully suggested from the kitchen door. 

"Expensive." Aoshi rationalized while sipping tea, to which Kenshin nodded with his oro face.  

Sanosuke asked the combatants. "So what happens now?" 

"I go to work, de gozaru," the redhead called the truce, picked up a last rice ball, and exited. 

Misao had to ask, astounded.  "Is this the same Himura that I saw passionately kiss Kaoru-san, just last week?!" 

Three young men and a young pregnant woman nodded their heads with indifference.  

……………………………….

                "Have you heard about the mysterious stranger, sensei?" one of Kenshin's students asked during a practice break, a little later that morning. The trainer shook his head.  

"Yeah, a guy has been roaming around the city recently, not bothering anybody, but walking around and asking questions," another rookie cop added.  

"Description, de gozaru ka?" Kenshin asked.

"Not old, not too young," the first student began. "Smart dresser! I haven't seen Western-style clothes look so good!" 

"Probably rich, too," the second included.  "Chinese silk! He wore a suit made of Chinese silk!" 

Only one individual that Himura Kenshin knew wore Chinese silk, and he shuddered at the thought that he was in Tokyo again. Still, he maintained a nonchalant demeanor. Other eccentric, rich, Japanese people could wear the same thing, he reasoned. "Anything else? Face? Hair?" 

"Rumor has it that the stranger is a trader, a businessman, sensei," yet another student got himself included in the conversation.  "However, people have been trying to get information out of him, to no avail. Nobody gets to see his face very well; he keeps it under a big hat."   

Kenshin rubbed his chin thoughtfully, analyzing all of their clues. It _could _be him, but then it might not be him.  As he was not officially part of the police force, he was not required to poke his nose into these affairs, and he decided not to press further.  "Arigatou de gozaimashita," he concluded, and stood up. "I wish you all well with the investigation into the man. But now we have to start another lesson, alright?" 

………………………………………..

                "ITAIII!!" Kaoru once again found herself gripping her stomach in pain, as a helpless Misao looked on.  "As if the throw-ups a few months ago weren't bad enough!"  She did not care that they were in the middle of a crowded area of the market. She had to cry out, to release some of the awful cramps.  The cramps were coming closer with each passing day. Still, she could not get used to them. 

"Breathe in and out, in and out, slowly, in and out………" the Oniwabanshuu ninja quoted from her well-thumbed book. 

"SHUT UP, MISAO-CHAN!!"   

More than a hundred people in the market quickly looked at the two women, as Kaoru's voice reverberated throughout the area.  They could only look back at the crowd with sheepish and red faces.  

They quickly turned a corner into a narrow and deserted street, to avoid further embarrassment. There Kaoru waited out the ordeal, and tried to follow Misao's instructions, until the pain subsided.  

By, then, however, they were no longer alone.  

As she gave out a final sigh of relief, Kaoru felt the sharp point of a knife on her back.  Misao was still too concerned for her friend to fully comprehend what was happening, until too late. 

"Don't look behind you, ladies," a harsh voice instructed.  "I only want your money. If you give it to me without a fuss, you'll leave here unharmed." 

The ladies were unfazed. "You picked on the wrong girls, you creep!" Misao spun around, and readied her kunai in her slender hands. 

"You're right about that, Misao!" and Kaoru swung her purse toward the robber's head. Misao threw a couple of kunai, and pinned the man to a wall . 

And without warning, someone else landed a straight punch to the robber's stomach, leaving the man slumped on the ground, unconscious.  Even the women were surprised at this second attack.  

"This man, um, disturbing you, ladies?" 

Misao and Kaoru looked up to Sanosuke's grinning face, flushed with victory. He was happily driving his sore right fist into his left palm.  

"We could've handled ourselves quite nicely without you, rooster head!" Misao pouted.  

"Sure, sure, whatever ya say, weasel girl," Sanosuke teased. He then became rather serious. "You girls better be careful. There are rumors of a stranger lurking around Tokyo, and nobody knows his intentions. A man in a big hat. Look out for that guy, will ya?"

"We will, Sano!" Misao and Kaoru sweetly promised.  

……………………………….

                Yahiko was in seventh heaven. Tsubame was beside him as he fetched water from the well. They were finally having a decent conversation! 

Now was the best time, there won't be another chance like this again! 

"Tsubame-san, um, could I ask you a question?" Yahiko began, as they headed back to the Akabeko, both hands sweating profusely, holding a bucket full of newly-drawn water. 

"Sure, Yahiko-chan---I, I mean, Yahiko-kun," the waitress smiled. 

_Nothing _could possibly ruin this moment! 

"Tsubame-san, anou, could I possibly, that is, if it is alright with you…………" 

"Yes, Yahiko-kun?" Tsubame's face was full of expectation.  

That was when Yahiko's sweaty palms lost their grip on the bucket, and half the water splashed onto his hakama. Yahiko jumped away as the cold water reached his skin, then tripped and fell full on his back. Tsubame quickly grabbed for the bucket, left it by the wall, and came to Yahiko's rescue. 

A dazed Yahiko found himself flat on the pavement, gazing up at the warm blue eyes and concerned face of his one true love. "Yahiko-kun? Are you alright, Yahiko-kun?" she was asking in the midst of the fog in his rattled brain.  

This was a nice view of Tsubame, but it made him look like a weakling. He sat up and reassured her that he was fine. Now, to get back to what he was trying to say………Tsubame's angelic face was still in front of his own……….nothing could get any better than this………………….

A man unexpectedly tapped Yahiko on the shoulder.  "Sorry for the intrusion,"  he addressed the two teenagers. Never mind that the boy was still sitting on the ground, with a girl kneeling beside him.     

_Gak, the timing of this guy!_ Yahiko fumed. 

The man in Western clothes half-kneeled beside them. "Kamiya dojo, please. Where do I find it?" 

_Do NOT remind me of the Kamiya dojo at this exact point in my life, PLEASE, you crazy man!_ Yahiko's face was twisting into an angry mass. 

"Straight down this street, a little past the Oguni clinic," Tsubame calmly answered and pointed.

"My thanks." The man stood up again, and left the two alone by themselves. Yahiko sighed with relief. 

"Now before anything ELSE gets in the way, I'm asking you," Yahiko almost angrily sped through his words. "Are you free tomorrow night? I plan to treat you to dinner, anywhere you like—within my means, of course. But you know what I mean, don't you?"     

"It will be my pleasure!" Tsubame happily agreed. 

"Good!" Yahiko was still in a furious, excited state. "I'll meet you here tomorrow after work, and we'll go wherever you like for dinner. Noodles, sushi, anything goes. I will make SURE that Tae or Kaoru or Kenshin will NOT ruin this date for us!"  

"Oh, of course, Yahiko-chan----I mean, Yahiko-kun!" 

………………………………

                "Sagara, you are home early,"  Aoshi's arms were folded in front of his chest, as he sat ramrod-straight at the front porch, waiting for the sun to set that afternoon. 

"Not my idea, Aoshi," Sanosuke shrugged, as he lowered a small crate. "The post office made me bring this home. It's for the Himuras, but I don't know why." 

"Neither do I," Kenshin had stepped inside the dojo and sat beside the two at the porch. "I didn't order anything, de gozaru yo."  

"Tadaima," Kaoru hobbled up to the porch and greeted her husband, Misao trailing after her. "Who gave us the crate?" 

"Dunno," Sanosuke repeated. "You mean you didn't order anything, jo-chan?" 

"I've never ordered anything ever again, not after that cake incident last year," Kaoru reminded him with shame.  

Yahiko entered at this point, after a whole day's work. "Oi, what's everybody fussing about?" 

"I move that we open the crate now," Misao recommended, completely ignoring him, "It might have a bomb inside." 

The –gumi agreed.  Aoshi took out a knife, and deftly undid the crate's cover. Kenshin readied his sword and a hand on Kaoru, Misao looked intently at the crate, Sanosuke prepared to run from the porch, and a puzzled Yahiko stepped back from the box. 

Aoshi lifted the cover. They prepared for the worst. 

                Five seconds. 

                Ten. 

                Fifteen. 

                "But there are only clothes in this crate!" Yahiko peered into the wooden box.  The rest of the –gumi looked in and confirmed this, surprised.  

"Search the whole crate! Take everything out!" Misao ordered.  

Sanosuke inverted the crate. Out tumbled all the contents of the box. 

"Clothes, just clothes!" Yahiko noted. 

"Baby clothes!" Kaoru added, as she picked up one little kimono. "The best fabric, too!"  

Kenshin picked up one little article of clothing after another. They were all made for a baby, and were all in neutral colors, neither decidedly feminine nor masculine. And it was true what Kaoru noted. The clothes were of the finest spun cotton. Some were even made of silk. Obviously from the best clothing store in the district. They could not be bought with the income any and all of the –gumi currently made. 

"Oro! At least that deals with our problem this morning, de gozaru!" Kenshin exclaimed. Everyone else sweatdropped. 

"Any leads to who could have sent this?" Misao asked in an official tone. 

Sanosuke searched the whole box, but found no means of identification with the source. "The postman told me he didn't know who it came from, either. Just this man with dark glasses and a silk coat left it there with instructions. Didn't see him myself." 

"It's probably the same guy Tsubame and I met," Yahiko added. "His voice sounded familiar, but I'm not so sure. He asked where he could find the Kamiya dojo. Silk coat, right? Tall man, dark glasses, big hat?" 

"Big hat?" Kaoru piped in. "Isn't that the guy you were warning us about, Sano?" 

"I do not want to scare all of you," Aoshi spoke, "Someone has been loitering just outside the dojo and watching our movements this afternoon. As mentioned, a tall man wearing dark glasses, a large hat, and a silk coat."  He nodded at Kenshin. 

Kaoru and Misao looked at each other in alarm.   

"But what would a tall man want with us? Why would he send us baby clothes?" Yahiko inquired in confusion. 

"I should like to know as well." Kenshin stood up, and assumed a stern demeanor. "Aoshi, Sano, be ready for anything. Yahiko, take care of Misao-dono and Kaoru-dono." 

He proceeded to the dojo gate, left hand on his sword, and a grave face. He left the dojo gate open, so the people inside could hear anything he said.  They kept a close eye on him from the front porch.  

They heard him address someone just outside their field of vision. 

"How long do you intend to wait there…………Enishi?"

………………………………….

It was rather obvious, I know. I think I meant it to be that way.   

For the benefit of the general reading public, I'm aiming at 20 chapters. ^^   

Spellcaster the Diamond,  Oh, you're so welcome! S/M mushiness will return eventually.  The fic will continue, it will!  

Ayce Shade,  no more Battousai-ness after those chaps. ^^

Ro-Chan, I like your 12 Days fic much!  Initially I was also thinking about that farming bit, but I don't know enough to expand it. Besides, Tokyo then was already a rather big city then, so you won't get a farm nearby. 

Shiko,  sorry for making you cry.  Yup, I basically plan to run the plot as you said it.  Maybe not the 5-10 years bit, though, since the way SeisouHen has it is so darn DEPRESSING!! 

CardMistress Sakura,  say hello to your Draco plushie for me!  ^_^  

Chiki,  thanks for the gambatte's, but I think I did awful on that test. I studied, I did!  I'm pretty good in English, but Filipino grammar and rhetoric is dreadfully annoying!!  No baby yet, that's a few chapters off.  ^^   I like Kya-kyaff's Enishi and Sano a lot.  I've finally got to reading "When the World Revolves Around You". Everything is well characterized, congratulations! You deserve all your reviews.  Get well soon! 

JML,  thanks again for the basket stuff.  You already mentioned the "Aoshi-dono" thing, so I keep the –dono off most of the time.  I was just emphasizing the rurouni mode at that point.   How come I read on a website that pre-labor contractions last for a few months?  ^^   Thanks for the help all the same! 

C-Chan,  an enumeration test asks you to list down a set of things. Example:  "(1-10) List all of the Hiten Mitsurugi techniques." Now that's a pure recall and memorization type test, and I'm the worst at that kind of thing!! Sure I know my stuff, but not word for word.  ^^  AACK!  I'm not established yet, but I'm glad people read my stuff.  It's nice motivation to keep doing a good job!  

Sabrina-star,  scarf stuff over, I already explained about Aoshi and Misao.  Keep reading! 

Fehrocious, yes, she came, thanks for the suggestions! 

Kriska,  thanks for the compliments.  Suggestions are still welcome, since I know I can still improve.  Oh, sure, Aoshi has plans, I just don't know how he'll go about it!  

Moonwind,  OK, you got more out of me! 

Jibeth, thanks for the compliments.  Hope you keep reading! 

Soul, oh, yeah,  Misao is one cool character! And sometimes she could get crazy missions like that, for the sake of world peace---I mean, to get her Aoshi-sama! 

Kaoru Himura,   I won't do both again to your husband.  ^^  Make him sick and make him go Battousai.  

Xellina,  thanks a lot! I like Misao a lot, too! 

Kurara,  Misao just has ninja instincts to go snoop around, but she's not too good at it.   ^^  

Anonymous reviewer,  identify yourself!! Thanks for the compliments about the grammar and spelling. It comes with working on the material for several days, and not uploading until I'm almost perfectly happy with the chappie.   ^_^ 

Siomei,  don't worry about it.  I KNOW university exams, they're horrible.  Sorry, like I said, I'm not too good at describing mush.  Crystal,  long time no see, kabayan! Misao will be alright.  

Ayumi, thanks for spending precious time reading this fic! Yup, Ao and Mi will stay until the fic ends.  ^^  

Until next time! 


	14. conversations

Hello again, guys! Happy new year!   

I hope Kaoru Himura and Yen have already paid each other by this time. ^^  Chavi West-wind, "oro" doesn't particularly mean anything, it's like "huh?".    JML, I actually prefer plain "white" over platinum.  ^_^V   To the rest of you, thanks for guessing!   

There are several ways of taking this confrontation, and this is mine. Hope you like it. I happen to like the guy a little. You have to admit, he's one of the most gorgeous psychos ever created! ^^   Non-spoiler, as best as I can make it. 

……………………………

                The stranger appeared before the Kamiya dojo gate. Five pairs of eyes scrutinized him from head to foot. From the front porch, where they sat, they could not be certain it was he. Surely, he was the man that asked Yahiko and Tsubame for directions. Truly, he was the man Aoshi saw looking over the dojo.  But as to his being who Kenshin said he was, only Aoshi was sure.  

A pair of round dark glasses covered his narrow eyes, and a wide-brimmed brown hat covered his lofty head. He wore a white Chinese suit and pants, both made of rich silk, blowing in the slight spring breeze. He had a proud and handsome air, which could not be ignored. 

The tall man looked behind him at the shorter redhaired man, as if asking permission. The redhead nodded to him with a smile. He stepped into the dojo.  The five kept their eyes on his movements.  

He walked toward the front porch and stopped in front of them. 

"Good afternoon. We meet in better circumstances."   

With a grand flourish, he took off his hat and revealed a whole head of snowy hair. He bowed in the American manner to the men and women, hat in hand. As he raised himself again, he lowered the glasses to the bridge of his nose.  

Kunai, bokken, and fists were drawn. They finally recognized the tousled white hair of an enemy.  The man only lowered his head and made a slight chuckle. 

But the okashira and the pregnant woman raised a hand each, as the redhead anxiously ran toward them. "Lower your weapons," the okashira ordered.  

"Sou desu," the woman agreed. "He is no longer our enemy." She faced the white haired man and smiled. "This afternoon, he is our guest."

"Tea, de gozaru ka?" the little man offered, already standing beside him.  

"It will be an honor," he replied with a slow and polite bow of the head.  

                Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Misao still kept a watchful eye on Enishi. Thoughts of a setup, a treachery, another grand scheme, ran through their suspicious brains. If Aoshi was thinking the same thoughts, however, he did not show them to the guest, and contented himself with helping Kaoru serve tea.   Even the baby was no trouble. 

The two everyone was expecting to be the least civil, were the most hospitable. A little uneasy, but very gracious. They told him about the wedding and the past few months, as if they were chatting with a long-lost friend. They served him tea, as if the prime minister were their guest. They treated him like a brother, which was something the rest could not even consider. 

Only by looking at each other's eyes, the couple understood.  

The past is forgiven and forgotten.    

"To what do we attribute the honor of this visit?" Kenshin asked cheerfully. 

"Yeah, what brings you white-haired psycho back to our dojo?" Yahiko rephrased. 

"YAHIKO!" Kaoru drove a fist through her student's head. "Show some manners!" 

"And what's the package for?" 

"Trying to bribe your way back, ne?" 

"SANO! MISAO-CHAN! Are you out of your minds?!" Kaoru reprimanded them. 

"If we are, he was first!" Sanosuke, Misao, and Yahiko chorused.  Kenshin oro-ed, and Aoshi held his forehead. 

"Seriously, Battousai------" the guest began. 

"Kenshin, please, Enishi.  Himura, at least." 

"Seriously, Himura. What DO you find in these people?" He nonchalantly asked as he sipped his tea.  

"Why you------" and once again kunai, bokken, and fists were drawn out. 

"If you three don't plan to be civil, you could get out of here right now!" an irritated Kaoru concluded. The three calmed down and resorted to grumbling noiselessly.  She then addressed Enishi, "You will forgive them, but you do understand-------"

"I don't plan to stay," he stopped her. "I did not even plan to create such a sensation in town…….Just visit my only living relation……in a way…….But since I do not know too many people in Tokyo, and I have been away for some time, I had to be sure of a few things."

"What things?"  Aoshi asked.  

"What happened to my brother-in-law since then," he replied easily and truthfully. "Where he lived and how, what circumstances he was in already." He turned toward Kenshin. "From what I've heard in town, life has been good to you, Himura."

"Maa-maa," Kenshin meekly commented. So-so.  

"But how do you explain the rich baby clothes, and your spanky getup?" Sanosuke inquired as he gnawed on a fishbone.  

Enishi shot a haughty look toward him. "Why, can't a man start a legitimate business in Japan?" 

"And be rich enough in a year and a half to buy silk?" Kaoru added with wonder. 

"Are you a member of the yakuza?" Misao asked bluntly.  

"MISAO-DONO!" 

The man in the Chinese silk stared at the ripples in his tea for what seemed like ages. The –gumi assumed several reasons for the silence.  Maybe he was indeed a member of the Japanese mafia now.  Maybe he was just organizing his thoughts. Maybe he was preparing a lie. Maybe he simply did not know what to say.  

"I suppose I do owe you two an explanation," he looked only at the couple, and ignored the others.  "Now, as long as these three unreasonable people promise to keep silence, I will tell you."   

He lifted his proud head and stared at the ceiling. He then looked over the practice area, where the couple had served him tea. His eyes remained at one particular wall. There he had left the final devastating element of his revenge, only 2 years past.  He laughed in triumph as he saw the anguish in Battousai's face, that day.  

But that was a lifetime ago.     

The wall, the rest of the practice area, the entire dojo, no longer showed any signs of the struggles made there. Quite understandably, the husband and wife wanted to forget the havoc he caused.  So did he.  

To do so, he had be true to them, once and for all.  

"I stayed in Rakuninmura for a while, thought things out," he began. All six were astonished to know this, but kept quiet. "An old man kept telling me about not giving up on life, not giving up on ideals. He knocked enough sense into me, I suppose. That, and realizing that my sister did love you, as much or even more than she loved me." 

Kenshin put an arm around his wife instinctively.  Tomoe was Tomoe, but Kaoru was here, now, and he loved her with everything that was himself. He wanted to tell her that without disturbing the narration. Kaoru welcomed the gesture. Enishi let out a small, sad smile.                                                                                     

"I made my way back to Kyoto, to pay my respects to nee-san, to leave her diary there for safekeeping, to see where life and fate should take me next. I knew the police were still after me, so I decided to lay low. I took the Toukai way back to Kyoto, on foot.  I did not have money, anyway, and I still wanted time to think." 

"Isn't that where we met, Himura?" Misao asked.  

Kenshin nodded with a knowing smile. He, too, had plenty of time to think on that road, about Kaoru, the others, the future, the past.   

"So, about that crate?" Sanosuke prodded. 

"Still the impatient one," he condescendingly cocked his round glasses at him. "Shortly, I will get to that.

"In Kyoto I was able to meet some old family friends. Most of them thought me dead, all of them did not know who I had become. One of them agreed to be my business partner. Metalworks. Iron and steel parts.I suppose you recall that I have experience in that area," he said with only a little awkwardness. 

"We were lucky," he continued. "We could take advantage of the growth and development this ---despicable---government is fostering throughout the country. Our products are highly in demand. My partner supplies the finances and manpower, and I take charge of operations. We share the profits equally. 

"Thus we get to your crate," he glanced again at Sanosuke, but kept his eyes on Kenshin and Kaoru. "No, I'm not part of the mafia," and he glared at Misao. "It does pay to be in good terms with those people, but I am not in direct contact and involvement with them. As it is, I still have a reputation in the underground that none of them dare contradict," he finished smugly. 

"The business is being expanded into Tokyo, and hopefully to Japan's neighboring countries, that is the simple reason why I am here. In the city I have heard of the Himuras, how they have been faring. Someone told me that your wife was expecting a baby soon.  I probably will not be here to see the child, so this is my present to him, as an uncle of sorts." 

"_Him_?"  Kenshin asked. 

"Present?" Kaoru also asked. 

"_Uncle_?! Are you two going to let this guy be your kid's _uncle_?!" Yahiko commented.  

"Is there anyone else?" Kaoru landed another fist to his head.  

"I do not care if I am accepted as such, or not," Enishi interrupted the erupting fight. "I do not ask for sympathy. I do not ask for pity. I do not even ask for forgiveness, although you have forgiven me. If you accept this, my token of gratitude, it will be enough. I know it is not enough to repay my debts to you, but I hope it is a start."

All six were startled at this speech. He was still a proud man, arrogant with his accomplishments, brilliantly aggressive with his plans. However, he was no longer a man bent on twisted justice, on revenge. 

In his own way, he was seeking for atonement. 

Kenshin gave him a long and deep bow. "Domo arigatou de gozaimashita." 

"Our sincerest thanks," Kaoru added, bowing as low as her bulging abdomen allowed. "Your gift is accepted, with much gratitude." 

"I don't BELIEVE these two!" Misao commented. 

"Believe it," Aoshi replied. 

"I return to my original question," Enishi gave a sly smirk. "What _do _you find in these obnoxious, annoying people, Himura?"  

"NOW we'll get your hide--you pompous, exasperating, conceited, white-haired--" Sanosuke unleashed his fists.        

"High and mighty, infuriating, arrogant---" Misao continued.

"PSYCHO!" Yahiko finished. 

"You understand what I mean, Himura," Enishi concluded, with a flourish of a hand to the three. 

Kenshin had to laugh aloud. Aoshi allowed himself a small grin. Kaoru giggled in spite of herself. 

"What you say is true, Enishi----" Kenshin began. 

"On whose side are you on?!" Misao demanded. 

"……..but they are my friends, and they have proven themselves to be so," Kenshin continued. "Nobody is perfect in this world, Enishi, but we all live with our imperfections and mistakes, and we learn to love each other the way we are. The way, Kaoru and I have learned to forgive and to understand you."  

"To each his own," the man in Chinese silk stood up and shrugged his patronizing shoulders. "I thank you all for a, shall we say, an interesting evening." He retrieved his brown hat and replaced it on his head. "A precaution I take against nosy cops and citizens," he explained as he tilted the hat.  "I wish you well with the child."  

"The same with your business," Aoshi spoke in behalf of the –gumi.  

"When do we see you again?" Kenshin had to ask.  

"Sometime when you have the house all to yourselves, and you no longer have those three annoyances," he looked back with a peculiar grin to the aforementioned three. "I will find a way to inform you."  He faced the gate and walked away from the dojo, ever the smooth and confident presence. 

And the white specter was gone, as quietly as he came.

Kaoru wrapped a loving arm around her husband's waist, as they watched the stars appear over the heavens from the front porch.  God is in His heaven; Enishi is fine, despite everything the Kenshin-gumi fired at him; all is right in the world.   

"Well, that went WELL-----AAAAACK!"  Kaoru gripped her hurting stomach. Kenshin was all over her in consternation and in confusion. He plainly did not know what to do.  

"OK, my territory," Misao took control. "Breathe in and out, slowly, in and out………." 

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!!" Kaoru screamed at her. 

"Better than nothing!" Misao returned. "Now breathe in and out, slowly." 

"Listen to me carefully, all of you," Kaoru gave orders in between huffs and puffs. "These pains are getting closer, and that probably means something.  Sano, telegram Megumi to get over here SOON! Misao, brush through that book of yours for all it's worth. Aoshi---um, Aoshi---do whatever it is you do, I don't know what that would be. Keep Misao under control—yeah, that's what you do. Yahiko, be on call whenever possible. And anata, you're in charge of the kitchen until further notice."  

"Yoshi! Sugoi!" Yahiko cheered. "Decent food at last!"

"One of these days I just might kill you, Yahiko!" Kaoru cried out.  

"Now let's plan this out seriously," she continued her battle plans. "Crib and baby clothes are taken care of. We still need bottles, and diapers, and a few more things. That, Misao and I will settle over the next week. For such an operation, we need you to withdraw money again, anata." 

"Orooooo……." 

"Next, Kenshin would have to take a few days off when the day comes, right? Maybe a few arrangements could be made for that?" 

"Hai, de gozaru…….." 

"Remind us to talk to Megumi when she gets here. It would be easier if she comes here than if we go to the Oguni clinic."  

"Hai, de gozaru…….." 

"Is that everything I can think of, so far?" 

"Hai, de gozaru……." 

"Stop that, anata!" 

"Stop what, de gozaru ka, Kaoru-dono?" 

"_THAT_! –dono, de gozaru, oro! _Koishii_, I told you, anata, koishii!! Enishi was right! You all are obnoxious and annoying!! ITAIII!!!"     

"I refuse to be affected by all this," Aoshi murmured to himself, and resumed his meditation.   

………………………………..

"Tiger and Tanuki" is another take on this thing, very well made. I recommend that you guys take a look at it, too, and make a newbie happy.   

Blame Vandread Second Stage for this rendering of Eni-chan.  I admired how the writers handled Bart Garsus and Hibiki Tokai.  A guy might choose to change for the better, but the changes don't happen overnight. They happen gradually.  Kenshin had ten years to become the person we know him to be.     

Belated Happy Rizal Day, by the way.  ^^   Did you know that the "white haired psycho wearing dark glasses" concept was not original to Nobuhiro Watsuki? Jose Rizal thought of it as well, in the 1880's, in the lead character Simoun in _El Filibusterismo_.  But Simoun wasn't as cool as Enishi.   ^^ 

This one took all of a Saturday to make. More than five hours.  ^_^   

Until next time!


	15. espionage

15th chapter. Man, this is the longest I've ever gone in a fic. Thanks for the support! 

Again:  "anata" and "koishii" are mushy terms for your spouse. "honto" means really.  "baka" means stupid. ^^  And anyone who even thinks I own RK is more psychotic than Yukishiro Enishi.    

Long read ahead of you, sorry!   ^_^         

…………………………..

                "Kenshin………anata………" Kaoru cooed from the front porch. 

"Hai, Kaoru-dono, I-I-I-mean, koishii……" Kenshin looked up momentarily from the afternoon laundry. 

"Remind me of that night again, will you, anata?" Kaoru sweetly begged. 

"What night?" Kenshin lowered his hands again into the soapy water. 

"That night you made love to me, that night, anata." 

"ORO?!" Kenshin half fell into the washtub.  "Whatever for, Kaoru-dono?" 

"Just remind me, anata. Why are we in this mess again? Why do I have to suffer throw-ups, horrible backaches, and terrible stomach cramps? Why do I look like a bloated whale? Why can't I go to work? Why did I almost get you killed because of overwork? Why, Kenshin, why?!" 

"I honestly do not know, Kaoru-dono,"  he replied with a patented oro face, suds in his hair.  

Kaoru sighed. What did she expect out of her hopelessly clueless husband?  

However, her hopelessly clueless husband continued, "If I knew pregnancy would be this much trouble, I would not have made love to you then, my dear. But sessha has learned a lot of things about Kaoru-dono, over the past eight months, that he would not trade for an easier experience." 

Eight months have indeed passed. Enishi's visit marked the end of the seventh month of Kaoru's pregnancy. 

Kaoru still munched on her pickles and cake every so often, usually separately but occasionally together. Misao grimaced every Friday, when she found her in the kitchen having an afternoon snack of 3 pickles and a sponge cake.  However, pickles and cake were no longer an obsession with Himura Kaoru, as it was previously. Her mind had other things to concern itself.  She had to get the house ready for the coming baby. She also worried about new sheets and beddings, which the white-headed businessman's gift did not cover.  And diapers.  How many would be enough for the new baby?  

How much should she ask of Kenshin? True, he no longer harangued her about the expenses, but it was still hard to have those two piercing purple eyes look back at her every time she asked for money.  They pierced her rather often now, as she asked for money to feed two extra mouths.  

The piercing eyes were not Kenshin's fault at all. At his end, he expected to release his savings, now that the time had come. It was nothing to him. But to Kaoru, his eyes always seemed to say, to interrogate, "Is this expense necessary, Kaoru-dono?".    Thus, she kept her requests to the absolute minimum. 

She actually had to be asked, by the Red Dragon, that afternoon. "Is this wise of you, Kaoru-dono, not to be buying anything yet for the baby? You do recall Misao-dono's exasperation at us last month." 

She gave him a silly grin. "I don't know how much to spend, Red Dra—I mean, anata."

"Sou de gozaru ne," Kenshin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He took his hands off the soapy water, and sat beside his wife. "Tomorrow is a Saturday, so why don't I go with you shopping?"  

"Honto?! It _has_ been a while since we went shopping together.  Alright, then! I'll make up a list tonight!"  

Kenshin smiled at this energetic reception.  

From behind a tree, someone was eavesdropping on their conversation. "Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to follow Himura Kenshin and Kaoru tomorrow, and determine their new shopping habits as a couple!" 

"Forgive me if I do not come with you tomorrow on your surveillance, Misao." A tall man beside her commented. 

"Aw, come on, Aoshi-sama! You're no fun!" Misao pouted.  "Besides, what harm could a little snooping do?"  

……………………

                _Mission status: in progress. And what SLOW progress!!!  _The operative reported mentally to herself.  _This is exasperating! I've been tracking these two for an hour, and they haven't bought anything!_   

Hiding behind corners, under stalls, and behind merchandise, Misao determined that her two targets have so far only strolled around the market. Sometimes they stopped for five minutes at a stall, but moved on after some discussion between them.  

_Purpose of the mission: to determine how a normal husband and wife would do such ordinary things like shopping. Ultimate Mission: to determine how to act when Aoshi-sama FINALLY gets it into his head to be my husband! Now, to continue with this mission…….._

Her targets stopped two stores in front of her. A fabric store. Perfect, plenty of places to hide. She waited for the moment when both had their eyes on some cloth on display, and sneaked into the store behind them, hiding behind stacks of fabric. 

The conversation was mundane enough. This one? No. What about this one? Too frilly. Too expensive. Too shabby.  Misao got annoyed again.  

Then it got interesting. 

"Make up your mind, anata!"

"You're the woman; you should know these things!"  

"I'm not known for fashion sense, Himura Kenshin!"  

"Fine, fine!" 

Silence for two minutes. Misao watched intently. Kaoru had her hands to her waist and her face in a frown. Kenshin stared at the ground, deep in thought.  Afterward he raised his head and spoke. 

"Alright, Kaoru-dono. Ask the storekeeper for two kinds that you prefer, and I will ask the same. We will choose from there." 

The targets separated, and returned after five minutes, holding a piece of fabric each. 

"I couldn't find the one I really liked…….." Misao heard Kaoru tell her husband. 

"Neither could I, koishii. Anyway, let's see what you have……." The husband offered kindly.  

Misao noticed the storekeeper return to the couple with a roll of cloth under an arm. "I'm sorry I took a while to find this…….." 

"THAT'S THE ONE!! IT'S PERFECT!" 

The male target looked in surprise at the female target. They had both said the same thing. They laughed together while the shopkeeper looked at them with confusion. "We'll take this one, sir," Kenshin paid the man in between loud peals.  

_Mission log 1: Husband and wife must choose bedsheets together. _

Misao did not notice that her targets had left the store without her. 

She noticed too late that someone had pulled out a roll from behind. She suddenly lost her balance, and several rolls of fabric fell out of place, taking her with them as they tumbled to the floor. 

"What is the meaning of this, weasel? Are you still spying on me?" a man demanded.  

As she rubbed her sore bottom, Misao looked for her accuser---and stared in alarm at a tall man in white, wearing a brown hat. She quickly turned bright red.  

"Y-y-you! Why are you still here in T-T-Tokyo? We thought you left! Ps-Ps-Psy----no-----Yukishiro-san!" 

He replied in a suave yet gently fierce voice, "None of your concern why I am still here, weasel of the Kyoto Oniwabanshuu! Why are YOU still in Tokyo? Now get lost, little girl!" 

"I am NOT a little girl, you white-haired-----aaaack, forget about it!" She rose up to leave. "And for your information, I was not spying on you." She tossed her proud head at him, and turned the corner.  

_Man, that was awful!_ Misao sighed in relief, and leaned on the wall of the deserted alley where she turned. _I've been rooted out by Enishi, of all people, and now I've lost Himura and Kaoru-san!_

_Mission log 2: NOBODY calls me a little girl again and LIVES!! AAARGH!! _

Fortunately for the operative, Kenshin's hair proved to be a useful beacon. A lone flame in a sea of black and graying hair, she quickly located her target, standing in front of another store.  She hid under a table.  

"Too much! Fifteen!"  Kenshin was calling out toward the inside of the store. 

"Too little! Thirty! Forty even!" a high voice loudly responded.

Misao peered out to find out what they were bargaining for. Kenshin stood in front of a supply store, and Kaoru yelled from inside it. What could possibly be haggled so much?  
"Twenty!" 

"Thirty-five! Nothing lower than thirty-five!" 

"Are you serious, Kaoru-dono? I have to pay for those things, you know!"

"Thirty-five! It's not like those things are expensive! They actually come cheaper in bulk!" 

"Does Kaoru-dono have a solid idea just how many diapers a baby needs in a week?" 

_Diapers? _They are haggling over _diapers?! _Misao did not believe what she was hearing.   

The female target started cooing. "Aw, come on, now, anata, my love………forty, buy forty, so we don't have to worry about buying more when the baby arrives. Pretty please, Kenshin?"  

"Orooooooo……..you win, this time." The male target took out his purse. He scratched his fiery head as he took out the money needed.  

"Arigatou, anata!" Misao heard his wife sweetly reply.  

_Mission log 3: Showing affection for the husband works to the wife's advantage. _

Misao crawled out from under the table, and bumped her head into something in the process. She immediately stood up to find out what the "something" was. 

She hung her head.  _This is NOT going to plan ……….._

"You again!" the something –the some_one_-- addressed her.  "Look, check the books back in Kyoto, we have nothing to hide! Now what do you want to know?" It was a he, and his arms were folded across the chest. He looked at her with condescension.  

_At least Whitey isn't calling me a weasel yet………._

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, weasel?" 

"Makimachi Misao desu yo!!" she finally and angrily answered. "I am NOT a weasel, I am NOT spying on you, I am NOT after you at all, you white-haired conceited baka!!" 

She began to march off, but the white-haired conceited baka laid a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Explain yourself over lunch."  He commanded without any small hint of a smile. 

_LUNCH?!_  She shook her head hard. _Why should I even consider having lunch with that psycho?! _

"If you do not come with me right now, I will take you personally to the precinct and have you arrested, for being a public nuisance!"  The hand tightened on her shoulder, until she almost cried out in pain.  She complied.  

_Mission status: temporarily aborted. This is crazy! Although, this will make an interesting story to tell Aoshi-sama!_

With a hand still on Misao's shoulder, the tall man in a stylish white Chinese suit led her through the streets into the fashionable district. The pair was a study in contrasts. Children along the route were reminded of a living lesson in opposites. Tall and short.  White and black. Man and woman. Stylish and functional. Sullen and animated. 

Soon Misao found herself inside one of the better restaurants in Tokyo, where even foreigners came to eat. She was embarrassed at the number of people sideglancing them as they entered.  _They're probably staring as much at Enishi's silk clothes as at me_, she consoled herself.  

He selected a private booth, and, ever the gentleman, offered a seat to his bewildered guest. "What will you have?"  

Misao was still too confused to decide. 

"Two of your house specials, then," he told the waiter.  He faced her, leaned his head on his hand, and said, "Now, explain."  

"I am an Oniwabanshuu ninja; nobody can just bribe me to gain information!" Misao raised her nose at him.  

"If it is not about me, it is probably about Battousai, am I correct?" he guessed as he lowered his glasses. "By the shock on your face, I know I am right."

"Get to your point, Yukishiro-san."    

"Makimachi, aren't you satisfied with what he has already told you about himself?"  

  Misao pounded her fist on the table. "I'm not worried about his past……………It's my future that I'm worried about…………and I only wanted to know how Himura handles his marriage…………" _Why in the name of Kami-sama am I telling him all this?!_

"Aa, so that is why you and your boss are in Tokyo……" he nodded slowly. 

"He is NOT my boss! True, he is the okashira, but he is my Aoshi-sama!"    

"_-sama_? You revere that stonefaced man that much? Isn't there anyone else?" 

Misao had no chance to answer, as the food arrived at that time. She ate with great relish, remembering every bite, knowing that it might be a while until she ate at a place like this again. The white-haired businessman only looked at her with amusement, as she made efforts to appear ladylike but often failed.  

"I thought an Oniwabanshuu ninja could not be bribed?" he asked slyly.  

"This is different," Misao replied, as she devoured the last of her rice.  

"I have one more question," he stated after a long silence, and lowered the glasses to his nose, until Misao saw his dark eyes.  

"Is there a chance someone could pursue a relationship with you? _I, _for instance?"  he ended with a smile that Misao felt to her bones.  

"_YOU?!_" Her eyes almost fell out of their sockets. 

"Well, why not?" he continued confidently.  "Many people would think I would have liked Himura's woman, but she did not suit me. She was the direct opposite of my nee-san, she couldn't cook, she was rather whiney. And she had this terrible damsel-in-distress aura about her!" 

_How DARE you say that about my friend, you fiend! _ Misao almost broke her lacquered chopsticks. 

"You, on the other hand, Makimachi, you speak your mind, and I rather like that in a woman. Nee-san, she was the quiet type, but she spoke her mind when she had to. Furthermore, you are not afraid of anyone, even when there is no one to back you up, unlike Kamiya, who usually relies on Himura. Even your clothes tell me that you do not care if you stand out."

_I stand out?! What is on this white-haired fellow's mind?!  _

The man was gazing at her face, in a way she had never seen in Himura or Aoshi-sama. Not the eerie glares he used to give her and the others, but another kind of stare, one that gave a girl a warm sensation. 

"For someone who always plans his moves, someone who always works with a strategy, it is wonderful to encounter someone who is spontaneous and open about her ideas and feelings. Someone you are not afraid of approaching, wondering what she could be thinking about you. Her thoughts show on her face, her ideas come out of her speech without reservation."   

_Alright, how do I take this?!_

"And I think that you could actually be very attractive, if given the right clothes and accessories, taught a few graces….." 

"So this is the agenda behind treating me to lunch?" Misao interrupted. 

"Yes." He gave her a mysterious grin.  

"Now, see here," Misao stood up, and stared down at the white-haired man. "If this is your idea of asking a girl out, then you could just forget it! 'Sides, you don't know the least bit about me, and I don't think you'd like what you'll find out. Thank you truly for lunch, the food was spectacular, it was an unforgettable experience. Now, if you will excuse me, sir, I have to get back to Aoshi-sama. _Aoshi-sama_, you hear?!" 

Misao opened the door of the booth and stepped out. 

"Remember what I said, Makimachi," he warned after her. "I might still see you in Kyoto."    

………………………………

Kenshin and Kaoru returned from shopping, Kenshin carrying two baskets full of goods. They found the ninja sprawled on the front porch and staring into nothingness. "Where have you been all day, Misao-dono?" Kenshin asked good-naturedly.  

"Just out," she replied listlessly. "Say, Himura, is Yukishiro known to be a flatterer?"  

"Enishi? Sessha does not think so. He is not known to be a ladies' man. Why?" 

"Nothing, just asking." Misao continued to sulk and stare at nothing. 

"Package for Misao," Sano greeted from the gate, and tossed a small box at her. "Postman just said the guy wore a hat."  

Misao opened it wonderingly.  

It was a small, golden, brooch----shaped like a weasel.    

                "He might no longer be a psycho, but he's still crazy!" Misao decided with finality and a sweatdrop.    

……………………………………..

This has GOT to be one of the oddest RK pairings made! Thanks for reading, anyway! Opinions? Just be kind, please.  ^^   

I don't hate Kaoru, understand. Heck, my email is ek_kaoru@yahoo.com ! But the manga never implied a serious connection between Enishi and Kaoru, and everybody makes E/K/K fics, so I had the twisted idea of going against the norm.  ^_^   

Thanks in general to everybody who gave opinions and rants on our favorite white-haired psycho.  ^^  Personally I think that he's not all the way evil (like his henchmen, ugh! Only Kujiranami is half OK!). He's just misunderstood AND misunderstanding of others.  

AutumnFire,  gomen nasai. It was a misprint in the story summary. The fact that you read chap 14 is correct. THIS is chap 15.  

Nadachi-chan, thanks for the compliment, kabayan! I'm bad at remembering descriptions of book characters, and Simoun's was one of the few that I do. 

Ro-chan, not sleeping to read fanfic is bad. ^^ You need all the sleep you can get!! But thanks for thinking I deserve the loss of your sleeping time. Yup, Enishi is a "handsome, sexy man"! He used to be an ugly dog before he got a Nokia cellphone and called a high-end surgeon! (Have you seen those WEIRD Nokia commercials by any chance? ^_^)   

Sabbie, thanks, I also thought as much, that baby bottles are a Western thing. ^^  Vandread fic?  I'm thinking about it. But it's hard to beat "Panic Room".  Read it, it's in my faves list!    

Dewey, thanks for reading! 

Kurara, I agree that Eni-chan is cool. ^^  The baby? A few chapters away.  

SailorLoneStar,  a friend of mine might just kill you, his favorite FF character is Sephiroth! How do you mean, BTW, that the last chap was different from the rest?  ^_^ 

Spellcaster the Diamond,  don't die yet! Thanks for liking the last chap! 

Kriska, maraming salamat! Hope you keep reading! 

JML, aw, why did you scrap that fic idea? Thanks for all the labor help! It'll prove very useful! I didn't know tabi are made of silk! About the silk clothes, that's why I said the baby things are mostly cotton, and only some were silk.  I figured there aren't that many silk baby clothes, and a baby would be most uncomfortable in them!  

Crystal, yes, the world is coming to an end!! Thanks for coming back, kabayan! Nothing wrong with making Eni-chan always a villain, it's hard making him otherwise! 

Marstanuki, Happy new year! Thanks for reading! 

Emiri-chan, you're forgiven! I have the same problem with other people's fics.  I'm a girl. I look like Kaoru, sorta kinda, and my personality is basically like hers.  ^_^ 

Shiomei, sorry, really, I know I'm not good at WAFF and mush! Kenshin jealous? Of Enishi? Probably not. In the manga Eni-chan did not have anything for Kaoru, and vice-versa.  But I get your point.  "Tiger and Tanuki" does it better.  

Yen, has she paid up yet? ^^  Thanks for liking the chappie. 

Chavi West-Wind, thanks for liking the story so far, hope you keep reading. Don't worry about the "oro", it's just one of the things that make Kenshin, Kenshin!  Subbers and dubbers usually translate it as "huh?"  

Firuze Khanume, by now you know that Enishi means no harm. Thanks for liking the way I presented him. I know what you mean. I made Eni-chan completely psychotic in my first fic, too. 

Kaoru Himura, I hope you've paid the five bucks! ^^ 

Takato the Wolf Taikashi, thanks for liking chap 13. By now your questions have been answered.  ^_^ 

Fehrocious, yup, handsome hottie, Enishi, that he is! When I first got my copy of the manga vol. 18, where Enishi is first introduced, I could only stare at him. My gosh! If only he wasn't so crazy!! Yup, the Himuras forgot there are such things as yellow and sky blue clothes, that can match either a baby girl or boy! 

Jibeth, Yikes, I'm not one of the best writers yet! Just happy with the reviews I get! Thanks for liking the stuff! 

C-chan, yes, those enumeration tests are awful!! Thanks for the support! 

Chiki, sorry about the misunderstanding. I didn't realize I scared you so much! Oh, about French, I have a friend who's studying it. He tells me that one of their assignments is to write a diary IN FRENCH, for practice. I'd like to do that for Japanese, but I don't know enough yet.  ^^ So my journals stay in English.  

Soul, thanks for liking the Enishi chappie!  

I'll see you all again!  


	16. grading

Hello again! I own a lot of things, one being Nine Months, but not Rurouni Kenshin. 

Again, I'm most familiar with the Samurai X (TV series) version of RK, so Kenshin for the most part talks normally (no "that I am"), unless I intend him to be unusually polite. Then I add sessha and de gozaru.  –dono stays for almost all situations.  

Sou-chan? Maybe not in this fic. I've considered it, but I can't think of why he would drop in. Same goes for Hiko-sama. 

More Eni-chan? If it's OK with everyone, that idea gets continued in another fic after Nine Months.  ^^   This IS a K/K fic after all. I have yet to read White Tiger Jade Concubine. I remember I started on it but wasn't able to finish reading.  

Fast answers: Sabbie—yes, I meant cloth diapers.  Firuze Khanume—Yes, they helped a LOT! Sorry about the misconceptions.  Yen—Baby? Soon, soon.  Fehrocious and Spellcaster and Crystal and V-babe—Thanks! (longer replies eventually  ^_^)  Kurura—couples have to practical about money! Ro-chan—your answer is on top. Chiki—sorry about the mixup. Marstanuki—yes, I'm hurrying! SailorLoneStar—I like the murderers, when the murderers are as cute as Rinoa.

Oh, btw.  C-chan, Chiki-san:  I flunked the enumeration test.   ^^;;  If it's any consolation to you guys, so did everyone else, except for 5 people.   

…………………………….

Misao had several sleepness nights during the eighth month, the first month of spring.  "He's staring at me in my dreams!" she explained to the Kenshin-gumi one time. 

"Who?" they all asked. 

She could not get herself to tell them who. No other member of the –gumi saw him after his official visit to the Kamiya dojo.  No further reports of a white man in a brown hat came to them either.  They all assumed that the businessman had returned to Kyoto.  This assumption made Misao beg Aoshi for them to stay just a little bit longer in Tokyo, convincing him that Okina would not need them yet, and that she would want to see Kaoru's baby. 

This also made Misao cling like a monkey to Aoshi all that month. "I love ONLY you, Aoshi-sama, alright?" she kept telling herself as much as she told Aoshi. The okashira did not show signs of annoyance, but was indeed rather suspicious about the increase in affection. 

"I checked with the jewelry store about the brooch," Kenshin reported to him a few days after Misao's "intelligence mission".  "The address given is in Kyoto." 

"And the sender?" the okashira asked. 

"Someone I do not know," the trainer replied. "But upon asking for a description, the shopkeeper said the man was tall and wore white."  

"Yukishiro?"  

"Seems that way."  

"But I was of the impression that Kami—I mean, your wife---" he asked, with a face of stone. 

"I have asked Kaoru-dono several times. She tells me he treated her like a gentleman would, aside from a single strangling incident. But romantic advances, there were none. In his eyes, she was merely Battousai's woman, nothing else."

"That white-haired man, falling for Misao?!" the face had not changed, the voice had not lost its calm, but the eyes were on fire.    

"Maa, maa, Aoshi-dono!" Kenshin tried to calm him down. "That is not certain yet. Maybe it was just a little meaningless gift. And it seems that Misao-dono had not lost any of her admiration for you, ne?" 

The okashira did not comment.  

The situation was no longer discussed after that, pushed to the back of both Aoshi and Misao's minds. As the rest of the –gumi did not know what to make of it, they eventually forgot it even happened.      

Four weeks, two cabinets, lots of diapers, many booties, and several thousand yen later, the ninth month arrived for the Himuras. 

By now Megumi had returned from Aizu. Sanosuke received quite an earful from the irritated doctor. He only wrote to her when he remembered. Unfortunately, he had not remembered to write after two months. The last letter that she received from him --- was the telegram Kaoru ordered him to send. The fox rightly went on a rampage. If something happened to Kenshin, if Kaoru gave birth too early, if Sano had left Tokyo---she wouldn't have known! Sanosuke was given a hard slap at the end of the tirade.  

Tae posted Yahiko permanently as a waiter and occasional dishwasher for the Akabeko. He had been consistently effective in the position, with Tsubame nearby for inspiration. Sanosuke was still her delivery man, and the rooster head had become closely associated with the restaurant.  He was beginning to get restless, though. "Not fair, Tae!" he once complained. "That guy deserved that right hook! I don't care what they say about the Akabeko!" 

"But I do, so don't ever do that again!" the owner had retorted.  

"I should've left this job with Kenshin……" he grumbled. 

Kenshin was preparing for the final set of examinations for his students.  The training year was ending, and the promotion of approximately 50 rookies to official police work depended on his grading and assessment.  However, while he did know what to look for in a trainee, he did not know how to write it down as a grade. For this, he asked his wife's help. After all, she had been teaching in other schools for a few years.     

"You said correct technique counts for a lot, right? So let's make it, say, 45% of the grade? Then execution 25%, and application 30%……….A total of 100%." Kaoru jotted down figures. 

"A, anou, Kaoru-dono…….." 

"Then, you said this grade for practicals is 50% of the total grade, the other 50% coming from written exams……." 

"Um, Kaoru-dono…….." 

"What's the matter, anata? The percentages too high?"  

"Kaoru-dono………..to be honest…………..I don't understand you."  

"Which part? Do you want me to start over?"  

"Kaoru-dono is forgetting that sessha did not get a formal education. Sessha does not understand Kaoru-dono's percentages and calculations. Sessha can only count change and deal with money because shishou forced sessha to learn. Shishou also made sessha learn to read and write. Wandering for years left sessha with little opportunity to study or read books. Sessha apologizes to Kaoru-dono for the incovenience." Kenshin then lowered himself into a deep bow. 

"Sessha, sessha, sessha----stop apologizing, anata, alright?" Kaoru raised his head until his eyes once again met hers. "You're a great man for what you do know about life, and that's something books can't teach. I'll make it easier for you, so all you have to do is add up numbers………."  

"Domo arigatou gozaimashita."  

Kaoru then found herself teaching her husband, master swordsman, former terror of an entire nation—written addition.  

It was not like Kaoru had to be a teacher to a little boy, and teach him addition from scratch. On the contrary, he could add things pretty well in his head. Kaoru had proven that many, many times on shopping trips. He was her equal in shopwise-ness. He knew when he was being tricked in a bargain. He kept track of many purchases, all in his intelligent brain. The problem was that the poor swordsman could not associate the adding he did in the market, to adding numbers written on paper.  The abacus confused him even more. 

"Maybe I should do the computing for you, instead? You could tell me what to write in, ne?" Kaoru offered, after three hours of teaching and explaining that went nowhere.   

"Sessha appreciates the offer, but sessha is of the opinion that he should do it himself. After all, it is he who knows the students. Also, sessha does not want to tire his wife needlessly, seeing that the baby is coming very soon. Do not worry. Kaoru-dono's efforts have not been wasted on sessha. Sessha _thinks_ he understood most of what Kaoru-dono said………"

"Are you sure about this, anata?" Kaoru was not convinced. 

"Hai, de gozaru."  

"Alright, then." Kaoru stood up painfully and hobbled out, a hand on her lower back. "I'll be here if you need me."  

But poor Kenshin had a rough time with it. 

"Let's see………this is given a 45, then this part is given 20, so that gives me……..Um………wait, 45, 46, 47, 48……" 

"65, Kenshin," Yahiko piped up as he entered the kitchen that afternoon.  

"49, 50………oh?………oh………I see, thanks, Yahiko." He gave the boy a patented clueless-rurouni face. 

"Wanna let me do it for you?"  he offered. 

"Thank you, but it might be too much work," Kenshin smiled at him. 

"Suit yourself. But don't make things too hard for you, alright?" and he walked off to the well to cool down.  

                Unfortunately, things got worse. As Kenshin arrived at the precinct the next day, the chief greeted him with a tall stack of papers. Test papers. To be graded. Part of the overall grades he had to submit by the end of the term. He explained, there was no one else available to do it. All members of the police department were needed these days…  

"And as I am the only trainer who is not a policeman, I am the only one left to check these," Kenshin hung his head.  

Chief Uramura nodded. "You don't have to hurry with it, though. It's needed only at the end of next week."  

"Oro."   

Kaoru woke up at 7 the following morning, and that was rather late for her. So she wondered why the dojo was still deathly quiet at that time. 

"Oi! Anyone home?" Kaoru heard Megumi calling from the gate. "I've come for the vegetables! Anyone home?"  

Kaoru eventually opened the gate for her. They walked to the kitchen. Megumi told her that she had met Yahiko on the way, and he had said he was having breakfast at the Akabeko. "Anything wrong?" 

Kaoru replied, "Not that I know. Sano's gone to work, most probably, Aoshi and Misao came home late from a festival, so they're still asleep, and Kenshin---I don't know where that baka is…….." 

Kaoru opened the door to the kitchen, and found the baka, fast askeep on the table, his head pillowed by his arms. Papers were strewn all around him. Kaoru took up one of them, and discovered that for all his efforts, her husband had not made much progress with his work. She shook her head and gave out a sigh. She drew closer to him, and quietly whispered, "Anata……" 

He suddenly snapped to attention and sat up straight. "Sir, yes, sir! I'll have it done on time, sir!"

"KEN-SAN!"  Megumi sternly called out. 

"Haa (Japanese military affirmative). Demo, why did the chief just call me Ken-san?"  

"What are you talking about?! Ken-san, I've warned you, you can't punish yourself this way!" 

"Sir! But I'm just doing what you asked, sir!" His eyes were only half open. 

Kaoru stepped up and shook her husband hard at the shoulders. "Kenshin! Himura Kenshin! Wake up! It's half-past seven and there's no breakfast! Exactly when did you go to sleep, anata?"  

"Sleep? I didn't, sir! I worked on this all night……….and all of last night as well……." His head began to drop again. 

"Masaka!" He had fallen asleep unconsciously, from mental exhaustion. She shook him again. "Kenshin! This is the last time you're doing this!" 

Finally he looked well at the speaker. "K-Kaoru-dono? What are you doing………..here?" He looked around in confusion, and found himself still in the kitchen.  "Oh……….I see………Ohayo…………sumimasen deshita…………..half-past seven?!………Oh, no………."  

"Ken-san!" 

"Me-Me-Megumi-dono?"  

"Keep your promise to me, Ken-san." 

"You don't understand, Megumi-dono, the chief gave this work to me…………" 

"No more words out of you, smooth talker! You will not overwork yourself again, you promised us. You will keep your promise to me and Kaoru-san, if we have to force you!" 

Kenshin only gave a sigh and a yawn.   

……………………………

This one is short, to compensate for the long chapter last time.  Hope you liked it. More action next time!   ^^  


	17. ranting

Hello again!  Thanks much to JML for this idea…..well, at least the first part of it. ^^ 

Check this out, from Firuze Khanume: 

"To me Enishi is just the anthitesis of Aoshi, he is not icy ay all. The fact that he is a plotter, a billiant brain, doesn't mean he is restrained or cold in the sense Aoshi is, as I've read in some reviews.  Quite the contrary, he is totally explosive, driven by pure extreme emotions. He loves to the point of obssession, and he hates with all consuming passion.  No middle terms for this boy." 

Sugoi, ne?   

Oh, OOC warning. In-character OOC-ness, if there's such a thing. The chapter will explain itself eventually.  ^_^  A very dialogue-intensive chapter coming your way.  

…………………………………

                "Gomen, anata, I can't help you right now." Kaoru apologized, armed with a broom, haired pulled back in a ponytail and a kerchief. 

"But you said, about the computations………" 

"Later, later, anata, I have to clean the house." 

"But I have to submit this on Monday!" 

But Kaoru had gone to the back of the dojo to sweep.  "YAHIKO!! Get over here and help me sweep! Sano! Where's the soap I asked you to buy?"  

"That annoying hag!" Yahiko murmured to Kenshin, still swamped by papers. "It's a Saturday, for crying out loud! Why is she making us clean the house?!" 

"I don't know either." 

"Misao-chan! Please fluff the pillows," Kaoru continued the orders. "Aoshi-san, would you be so kind as fetch water from the well? It's for washing the plates after lunch."  

Aoshi calmly headed to the well. Misao asked Yahiko the same question the boy gave to Kenshin. Yahiko shrugged in reply.  "One of those pregnant-woman quirks again, probably."  

Sanosuke arrived again at the dojo. He first made sure that Kaoru was not looking, and sneaked into the kitchen. In his hands were slung two large jugs of sake.  He was not sure if Kenshin noticed him pass by and place the jugs at a corner near the pots and pans, but for security reasons he addressed him. "Kenshin, pal, I left two jugs, alright? It's for a party I have to go to tonight. Don't tell jo-chan, or she'll be terribly mad at me."  

"Hai, hai," he replied without looking up from his work. His handwriting was becoming beyond illegible, almost incomprehensible. 

"You gotta get some shut-eye, old pal. I've seen your light on at 3 in the morning for 4 days now!" Sanosuke advised with concern. 

"Dai—daijoubu de gozaru, Sano," he reassured him. "I'm almost done, really."  

"SANO!! Where's the soap?!" Kaoru yelled from outside. 

"I have it, jo-chan, sheesh!" he yelled back. "What's the matter with your wife, Kenshin?"  

"I have no idea, Sano."  

                The rest of the day and the afternoon passed the same way. Kaoru swept through the whole house. She put out the crib and readied its pillows and beddings. She filled the cabinets with the baby clothes and diapers. She arranged their room so the baby had its own corner. She also fixed the rest of the room. She and Misao fluffed pillows, aired blankets, and dusted cabinets. She even went so far as to wash all the pots and pans, even those that did not need cleaning so soon.  

The men were not exempt from duties. Yahiko was ordered to clean through the practice area. Sano was made to clean the bathroom and the whole porch. Aoshi – she actually made the okashira sweep the front porch amidst sweatdrops.  

"What is the point in all this, Kaoru?!" Yahiko demanded eventually. 

"We have to get ready for the baby………….I have a feeling he's coming pretty soon……….."

Poor Kenshin was all but forgotten by the frenzied woman and the hassled –gumi. He did the final grade computations by himself, slowly but surely, a combination of counting with the fingers and adding and carrying and trial and error. 

                When Megumi arrived late that afternoon with some tea cakes, she found Sanosuke, Misao and Yahiko sprawled on the front porch. Sanosuke was loudly snoring. Aoshi was presumably deep in meditation, but his eyes were closed and his head was bobbing. Only Kaoru was awake to greet her, darning an old blanket. The whiff of fresh cake spread through the air, though, and Yahiko was soon on his feet.  "I'll get some saucers for us!" and he ran off to the kitchen.  

As he returned with the saucers, however, his face was hard to describe.  

"Um, Kaoru…………you have to come with me back to the kitchen………." 

"Why? The water was fetched, I cleaned the pots and pans, the vegetables have been bought………." 

"Kenshin……..there's something VERY wrong with Kenshin………." 

"KENSHIN! Oh, no, I promised to help him today…….." and she hobbled painfully after Yahiko to the kitchen. Megumi tagged along.  

The three arrived at the door to a disturbing sight. Kenshin leered back and forth, seated on the kitchen table. The papers were already stacked at one corner of the table, and the trainer was laughing in maniacal triumph. It reminded Kaoru too much of his psychotic brother-in-law, at the height of the insanity, for comfort. 

"I'm done! I'm finally done! Much help Kaoru was, ha!" 

"Kaoru_ ONLY?_ No –dono?" Kaoru noted. 

He then lowered his head in defeat. "Ah, I deserved this treatment from Kaoru anyway. Kenshin no baka! She's right! I have been stubborn with her, so why can't she be stubborn at me in return? This is revenge, for my being such a tightwad! That's it! Kaoru's getting back at me for being tight with the money! It's revenge!"

"Absolutely NOT!" Kaoru retorted. "How dare he think-------"

Megumi interrupted. "Replying won't help. He's evidently drunk." 

"DRUNK?!" Kaoru and Yahiko both asked. "On what? This early?!" 

"Sake, what else does a Nihonjin get drunk on, Kaoru?" Kenshin replied with a slur from the table. "I think I deserve it, after 5 nights of those horrible computations!"  

"Sake?" she asked, puzzled.  "SANO!!! GET OVER HERE, RIGHT NOW!!" 

Sanosuke came in half a second, afraid of the ferocity in the jo-chan's voice. He quickly made his way to the jugs he placed. He was stunned into silence. 

"Sano, explain, why do we have sake in the house?! I told you, no sake except on special occasions!" Kaoru demanded. 

"Never mind that, jo-chan!" He forcibly made Kenshin face him. "Are you out of your wits, Kenshin?! There were TWO full jugs I brought in, and now they're empty! You finished them BOTH?! What got into you, bakero?!?"  

"I don't know, Sano!" Kenshin replied in a daze. "I thought it was water! I eventually found out, but I didn't care! Sake is sake, and I haven't had it for a long while – in fact, since Kaoru told me she was pregnant! Why are you suddenly so concerned about me, anyway, Sano? Worry about Megumi!"

"WHAT did you just say, Ken-san?!" Megumi flared up. 

"Don't worry about me, Megumi!" he swung an arm aimlessly at her. "I know you like me, you're way too obvious, kitsune! Haven't I seen all your sideglances and fights with Kaoru? You know that's one thing Kaoru can't do for me, take care of me when I'm sick of something, so you use it full well to your advantage! To be with me!" 

"Why, you ungrateful little redhead-----" Megumi charged. 

"Easy, easy, foxy lady!" Sanosuke blocked. "Let it pass. I've never seen him like this, and it will do us no good if we do something drastic until we know the end of it."  

"You're like Kaoru," he continued, pacing and swaying across the kitchen floor. "You remember me because I'm a patient to you, and you get something out of me. She only remembers me when she has to buy something, and she has to ask for money! But after the baby is born and she's back to being a kendo teacher, she'll have no more use for me! I'll just be her housekeeper and laundryman again, because I'm resigning from the precinct! I don't want to add numbers again! I don't want to grade papers ever!! So I'll just be her housekeeper! Maybe with pay, too!"

"He's gone mad!" Misao had arrived and commented. Aoshi was behind her.  

He saw Aoshi standing by the kitchen door. He stood up and staggered toward him. "And you." He pointed and leered at him. "If you don't do or say anything to Misao soon, I am warning you, my brother-in-law will soon get the upper hand. He's aggressive and powerful! He gets his way, the way he wants it! He is setting his eyes on your Misao, you had better watch out! You think you're so cool, being so aloof, but you have a fiery temper, deep inside, that you refuse to let out, now that you have to! You're no better than a living block of ice!" 

"Do-ahou!" Aoshi murmured. 

"Take that back, Himura!" Misao declared. 

"Admit it, Ice Blue Eyes! I'm better than you for more than one thing! At least I got the nerve to propose to Kaoru—even if I think I just forced myself on her and she doesn't really love me. She just felt sorry for me after everything that happened with Enishi, that's it!……… What was I getting to? Ah……..At least I proposed to her! I KNOW you love Misao, I know you do. When will you get the guts to tell her so?! Well, Aoshi?"                                                         

He turned his back on Aoshi and Misao, and addressed Kaoru again, in slurs and uneven phrases. He staggered backwards, quickly  backing toward the wall. "I know what you're thinking, Kaoru. I've just had too much to drink, and this is not what I'm really thinking. Well, ma'am, this IS what I really think. Why, doesn't a quiet little man like me have a right to his speak his mind like everyone else? Don't you think I haven't been annoyed at all of you at some point or another? A rurouni has feelings, too, you know! The liquor only gives him the nerve to say them out loud!" 

He knocked his head hard on the wall, and he fell to the floor. 

Sanosuke was soonest beside him, followed by Megumi. "Out cold. It's better that way. Poor guy."  

Megumi felt his hands and head. "Kaoru-san, get Ken-san to bed. He has a fever. I think that's why he wasn't able to tolerate the sake well. Then, he's had way too much at one go……." 

But Kaoru was not listening. "That's what he thinks? That I don't love him, like he loves me? I thought I already explained that to him. What did I do wrong?"  

"You've done nothing wrong, jo-chan," Sanosuke walked to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "It's just that, until now, Kenshin won't believe that someone will love him unconditionally for who he is, like you do. Give him time, jo-chan."  

Kaoru nodded silently, as she sadly looked at her husband, disturbed even in sleep by the doubts of her affection. This time Sanosuke did not have to be told what he had to do. He voluntarily scooped up his friend and made his way to the bedroom.  Kaoru approached Misao and Aoshi. Misao's face was dotted with beads of sweat, remembering Enishi's advances. Aoshi's was rock solid, except for a slightly larger frown. "I apologize for my husband, but I too didn't know that he could do that………." 

"No problem," Misao hastily replied. Aoshi did not budge.  

"Everything will be………all……….right…………?" Kaoru tried to reassure. "Ow……….ow……….itai……….Meg………Megu……….mi………." Kaoru grabbed for her back. "Me-Me-Megumi…………Ow…………Ow……………Megumi………….it feels weird, very weird……………."  

"Start talking, Kaoru-san!" Megumi's concern turned from Kenshin to Kaoru.  

"It feels different from other days………..and it hurts a bit worse than other days……………it comes from the back, not my stomach like it usually does,"  Kaoru huffed and puffed. 

"Water bag still intact?" Megumi's hands were on Kaoru's fully bulged stomach. 

"Um, I think so, but the pain is different, I tell you!"   

Megumi put on her most doctorly face. "It's time." 

"NANI?!" Kaoru exclaimed.  

"Well, not exactly right now, but within the next few hours, that baby is coming. For now, we wait."  

Megumi faced the other four people around the kitchen table. 

"Men will separate from the women. Misao, I need you to go to the well and fetch me some water, and then Kaoru's oldest clean sheets and towels." 

"I'm on it," Misao bounded. 

"Yahiko, I'll be giving you a list shortly. Go to the Oguni clinic and get the things on the list from Hayata-sensei." 

"Got it." Yahiko got ready for action. 

"Sano, you've done this several times. Get cool cloths ready to put on Ken-san's head, alright? Then you and Aoshi-san keep an eye on him. Tell me about any changes at once." 

Aoshi nodded, Sano did not bother to reply but immediately did as she asked.     

"And you, Kaoru. I'll walk you to the bedroom…….." 

Kaoru protested. "NOT THERE! It's so nice and clean there, and I did so much work on it this morning! The practice area will do just fine, Megumi!"  

"The things I have to put up with you two, really………….." Megumi mumbled and sighed.  

……………………………

"Do-ahou" serves much like "baka", it means stupid or foolish. It's a trademark of Rukawa Kaede from Slam Dunk, but I think Aoshi would very much say the same thing.  No, I don't particularly like Rukawa. He's handsome and a hardcourt genius, yes, but I HATE his personality!  I don't hate Aoshi, but I am stressing his romantic weakness in this chap. ^^ 

You will remember, in the party episode, prior to the Sano-Ken fight, that both Kenshin and Sanosuke could handle a lot of alcohol fairly well. That's the reason why I used an extreme amount in this chappie.  

Egad! I'm over the 200 review mark! Arigatou! You like me, you really like me! Thanks! 

For those of you who'd like to read a blown-out E/M fic, read Midori's "White Tiger Jade Concubine", like a few people had already been suggesting to me.  Ah, and she has a new E/M songfic,too.  ^^ 

Longer responses: 

Kriska – I'm updating! Please wait a few weeks, you'll get E/M mush back! I don't know what Aoshi will do yet! 

C-Chan – I HOPE I get a Sou-chan plushie, too!! I like that guy heaps too! Yes, I'm awful at math for the most part, and I let it out on poor Ken-san! 

Kaoru Himura – thanks for liking the wackiness in chap 14. 

Ayce Shade – Sai/M is weirder, MUCH weirder! E/M is rather a little more believable, despite the age gap.  ^^ 

JML – This chap is your doing, arigatou! Hiko is a weird shishou, ne?  

Yen – Thanks! Baby in a few chaps, like I said.  

Crystal – I'm updating! Ah, btw, do you happen to know a sapphi-chan over at the Slam Dunk fics? She's my cousin! 

V-babe – I can picture A/M, since opposites attract, but Aoshi DOES have to do something about it! 

Firuze Khanume – WOW, I so liked that comment about Eni-chan! I'm glad I'm not so wrong about the contractions, but thanks for clarifying my misconceptions.  Your last review will REALLY help, thanks much! You have an eleven-year-old kid?! How old are you?! Nee-san!!  

Kurara – Eni-chan pair with you? I hope you look like his nee-san! Thanks for liking the last chap! 

Spellcaster – I'll remember your suggestions when I make the follow-up fic.  ^^  Sorry, I don't know Anubis, unless you mean the one from The Mummy Returns.  

Anonymous – Glad you liked it! 

Chiki-san – I can picture Japanese journals being awful. All those characters……..^^  I hope you get into Toudai! You're smart enough for it!!  I know how you feel, UP is much like Toudai there, the hardest school to get into. 

Sabbie – I was born after the Vietnam War and I still used cloth diapers! Thanks for liking it so far! 

Fehrocious – Yup, he's so drop-dead gorgeous!! SeisouHen doesn't do it justice, he looks psychotic there! The manga version, he's so cute! 

Marstanuki – I'm hurrying, don't worry!

Ro-chan – You're out of your mind! About the not sleeping then almost getting dropped. I submit to your command.  ^^  Thanks for the compliment! Please wait a few weeks for the coming fic, OK?   

SailorLoneStar – I don't exactly play Final Fantasy, I can't play ANY game on any console very well. ^^  But I like Rinoa and Yuna. Oh, and Aki, too, from the movie. I'm a girl, but I don't particularly like any of the guys, although I agree that Squall looks cool.  

Soul – I originally added Saitou, but I remembered that he is supposed to be gone, nobody knows where.  

Trickster – Misao isn't even married yet! Why would Eni-chan be trying to court her?! 

Yen – I'm not sure anymore which pair I like better. Aoshi is too much of an ice block, as I've seen Kyaa-kyaff describe him.  ^^ 

Chavi-san – As I explained, it's not like Kenshin can't add. Let's just say he didn't learn to add the way most of us learn to add. ^^  I assumed Yahiko had a little schooling before he ran into Kenshin and Kaoru.  

That's everybody so far. I'm gearing for the last few chappies, so keep the fingers crossed!  


	18. dreams

Hi! Jinchuu arc material will be employed in this chapter, so you have fair warning if this is spoiler material. Not much, though.  
  
Kenshin is a name Hiko gave a little boy named Shinta, if anyone needs reminding. The -gumi never knew this original name. Only Kaoru gets to know, if you choose to believe Seisou Hen - which, quite frankly, I don't!!  
  
There's something dreadfully wrong with either our computer, or with fanfiction.net. It refuses to recognize my documents stored in the MSWord web page format. So annoying. I had italics planned. I hope you understand the present formatting anyway.  
  
.............  
  
Himura Shinta!  
  
"I'm no longer known by that name! My name is Himura Kenshin!"  
  
Himura Shinta!  
  
"A child's name, my shishou gave me another!"  
  
Himura Shinta! You are a liar, Himura Shinta! Your whole life is a lie!  
  
"NO! I am living as honestly as I can! Kaoru-dono knows my past, she even knows about Tomoe. I have nothing left to hide! Now leave me alone!"  
  
Admit it, Himura Shinta! You are just a boy, trapped in a man's body. You are a boy, afraid to be hurt, afraid to be discovered, afraid to love, afraid to trust! You are a little boy, afraid to die!  
  
"Stop....."  
  
You grew up to be a powerful killer, because you were afraid to die yourself! You hide yourself behind ideals of peace and freedom for the country, but deep inside is the fear of death. You stopped being a killer, because it reminded you of a death you saw with your own eyes, a death you caused with your own hands, a death of someone you loved, a death that could very well happen to you. You locked yourself at one time deep inside yourself in a wretched place, because you thought you saw the death of your true love-and you knew that you were next.  
  
"Stop, please..."  
  
You do not want to be close to this woman, you refuse to be called by your real name, because you know, that one day, you will have to leave her alone in this world. Because you have to die.  
  
"STOP!!"  
  
..........  
  
"STOP!!"  
  
It was loud enough for Megumi and Kaoru in the other room to hear. "Misao- san, keep an eye on Kaoru-san. I'm going over there for a few minutes." Misao nodded understanding, and Megumi left the room.  
  
"He's been tossing and turning for the last 30 minutes, foxy lady," Sanosuke explained as she arrived, with an anxious face. "Groaning sometimes, sometimes saying weird unconnected things. He was asleep and quiet for most of the last three hours, then he started to get fidgety. I've done everything you said, so I don't understand what's going on. Man, I wouldn't want to have a hangover like that..."  
  
Kenshin lay restless in the futon, covered in sweat, twisting under the blanket. "It's not true," he currently mumbled. "It's not true..." His hair was damp from numerous cloths placed on his head, with water droplets spilled onto his flushed face. His breaths came in short and rapid intervals, which concerned Megumi. "I won't make Megumi-dono worry about me....again...." he mumbled, feeling her presence.  
  
"You'll be alright, Ken-san....you'll be alright..." she wiped the sweat and water off his face, as she whispered to Aoshi, "Watch the time carefully, please. If nothing changes in an hour, call me back. We have to take drastic measures then."  
  
...........  
  
"I won't make Megumi-dono worry about me, again."  
  
You are a coward, Shinta. You do not want ANYONE to worry about you. You want to believe that you are invincible, when you are not. You do not want them to know how weak you truly are. You refuse to admit that you need them, more, much more than you give them credit for. Especially Kaoru...  
  
"Kaoru-dono, what about her?"  
  
Why do you refuse to believe that someone could love you as you are? Without conditions, without reservation, without hesitation, without motives?  
  
"I have a right to be suspicious! I have been deceived by people all my life!"  
  
Has SHE deceived you?  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Intentionally?  
  
"N-n-no."  
  
And after that?  
  
"Never."  
  
You love her, trust her, adore her. You never think of what she was before you met her. Why do you refuse to believe that she does the same? Remember her words. She wanted the rurouni to stay. Not the Battousai. She did not care who you were, or who you had been. She cared about just you. Your strengths, your weaknesses, your past, your present, your future, your being, your self. You. All of you.  
  
Just you.  
  
"..........?"  
  
Finally, you understand, Himura Shinta.  
  
"Thank you.....wait, who are you?"  
  
I am you.  
  
...........  
  
"How's jo-chan?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"Nothing exciting happening yet, rooster head," Megumi reported. "And Ken- san?"  
  
Sanosuke directed her eyes to him. He was now sleeping peacefully, without a cloth on his head, breathing normally. Megumi did routine checks on his neck, chest and head. The fever had broken. She was satisfied and relieved. She was very inclined to have at least 40 winks now, while it was safe to do so. Midnight had just been announced by the bedroom clock. Yahiko was already snoring on the floor not far from Sanosuke, and Aoshi, given the graveyard shift, was leaned on the bedroom wall, head nodding.  
  
However, she heard muffled sounds coming from Kenshin's lips, and she leaned closer to hear them better. "To-mo-e?"  
  
..............  
  
Kenshin...  
  
"Tomoe...I've missed you, Tomoe....it's been a whole year since I've seen you...."  
  
Kenshin....thank you for taking care of my brother....  
  
"My pleasure, but Enishi doesn't need much caring for anymore. You smile for him now, as you smile for me."  
  
It is only because you showed me to him again....but enough about my brother, my love. I came to talk about her.  
  
"Her...Kaoru-dono? Well, I've been married to her for 10 months now, I've tried to be a good husband to her, I've supported her as best I can....."  
  
Kenshin, answer me truthfully. How much do you love her?  
  
"Love her? More than my life, more than the world, more than anything else- sumimasen, Tomoe, I should not be talking like this to you. I love you as well, with my everything....."  
  
You love her more than me?  
  
"Do not take this the wrong way, Tomoe, but,I had a longer time to be with her and to know her. What she is, what drives her, what makes her sad, what makes her happy. What makes her beautiful above other women, which is quite a different reason from what makes you beautiful to me. That being the case, I am sorry to admit, but I have grown to love her, more than...I wanted to love her..."  
  
Do not be sorry, Kenshin.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Do not hold yourself back for my sake. Twelve years have passed, Kenshin. I am at a better place, watching over you and my brother. I am no longer a living part of your life. Make her yours, completely. Enjoy your life with her. Be the light of her life, as you have once been to me. Make her yours.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Yes. With all my heart. Now, it is time to part ways. She needs you.  
  
"Tomoe, don't go yet...."  
  
She needs you. Go to her.  
  
..........  
  
Kenshin lifted himself painfully from the futon, at the wee hours of the morning. He had a splitting headache, but he felt that he had to get up now. He took a quick look around. He was in their bedroom, prepared and ready to receive the coming baby. To his left Sanosuke was stretched out on the floor as he snored softly. At his feet Yahiko was snoring a little more loudly. To his right, he met the steady gaze of the okashira. He immediately regained the color lost on his face, as he blushed.  
  
"A-Aoshi-dono, I sincerely apologize for yesterday afternoon...I was not myself then....Please forgive all my harsh words to you," he spoke as he held his pounding head.  
  
Aoshi simply nodded.  
  
The cold evening air suddenly breezed through the bedroom. Misao slid -and left-the door open. She leaped to Aoshi and gave him a bear hug. Then she noticed Kenshin sitting up from the futon. "Himura! Are you alright now?"  
  
"Pretty much, yes, thank you, Misao-dono. I apologize for what I said...."  
  
"Daijoubu, daijoubu, Himura. But you have to come with me right now!! Kaoru- san's starting!!"  
  
"Starting? Starting what? At 4 o'clock in the morning?" the clueless and dizzy rurouni asked.  
  
--Go to her--.  
  
Misao leaped again out the door. "You're going to have a baby soon!"  
  
"ORO?! Seriously? Right now? Ow, my head!"  
  
"Well, Himura? Hurry up!"  
  
--She needs you.--  
  
Kenshin slowly stood up and walked behind her. Misao soon noticed the difficulty he was having. She quickly slid herself under his left arm and put an arm through his waist. "Arigatou, Misao-dono."  
  
"Don't mention!"  
  
"MISAO! WHERE ARE YOU?! We need you NOW!" Kaoru screamed from inside.  
  
Kaoru was lying on a spare futon in the practice area, legs bent at the knees and spread apart. Megumi knelt at her feet. Both women were sweating profusely. The smell of blood was already present, but then all four had experienced enough of that, and were unfazed. "Megumi-dono, I am sorry for what I said...." Kenshin quickly apologized to the doctor. She quietly gave him a warm smile.  
  
But Kaoru was stunned to see her husband virtually slung over Misao. "A-a- anata...ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, KENSHIN?! Stay in bed! OWWW!"  
  
Misao lowered him beside her.  
  
"First of all, koishii..I must do something," he kneeled beside her - and kissed her with all the love he could muster. All of three minutes. Misao and Megumi were struck dumb.  
  
"You're a tad crazier than your brother-in-law, do you know that, anata?!!" Kaoru commented afterward, blown away.  
  
"I hope that takes some of the pain away, from right now and from my angry words yesterday afternoon," he explained with a smile. He positioned himself behind her, so she could lie on his knees and lean on his chest. He took up her left hand in both of his and kissed it tenderly.  
  
"Let's do this....Kaoru."  
  
.........  
  
Midori's work is very-inspiring-to say the least! I wanna write like that, seriously! Egad, I'm horrible with descriptions. My brain has this way of skipping all but the most vital descriptions and going straight to the dialogue when I read stories. And I'm something of a playwright in our school, writing stuff for skits. Writing skits doesn't require much work for descriptions. That's why my material turns out this way, all talking with very few descriptions. ^_^  
  
"White and Black" is already uploaded, the first chapter. That little matchup you guys have been clamoring for me to continue. ^_^ Start looking for it. It's probably on the second page of the story listing by now. I'll finish Nine Months first before going on with it, though. ^^  
  
Firuze-san, you have to talk to my mom! She gets mad at me all the time for liking RK and anime too much at MY age, and I just turned 21!  
  
Gomen, Chiki-san. I got the spelling of "bakayaro" wrong in the chap. ^^  
  
Thanks to the rest of you as well! 


	19. ultimatum

2 ½ months of your reading and my writing leads to this chapter. I can't believe JML actually computed the labor hours. ^^ I just did a reasonable estimate. Inhale deeply, then exhale. I can do this. Inhale, exhale……….

Well, then. Here goes nothing……….

……………………………………..

                "Let's do this, Kaoru."  

Misao handed Kenshin a damp towel, which he patted through Kaoru's sweaty face. She breathed heavily as he did so, and enjoyed the short reprieve from the pain and the pushing. 

"Are you ready now, Kaoru-san?" Megumi asked from the bottom end. Her intensely focused eyes belied the doctor's lack of sleep. Kaoru nodded with a huff and a puff.  "Alright……..one…..two…….three………PUSH!" Megumi ordered.  

"NOT YET!!" 

"What do you mean not yet?!" 

"Just what I said! Not yet! I don't know why, but I just feel he's not coming yet!" 

"HE?!" Kenshin interrupted. "This is a girl, not a boy!" 

"I'm not fighting you right now about that," Kaoru retorted. "Megumi, please wait!" 

"Look, how am I supposed to know when to tell you to push?!" Megumi screamed from between Kaoru's legs. 

"LADIES! Both of you, shut up, please!" Kenshin implored. "You're making my headache worse!" Immediate silence resulted. 

He took on an air of authority. He offered Kaoru one of his hands to hold. "Squeeze when you're ready, understood, Kaoru-dono?" He then looked at Megumi. "I'll call your attention when she does that. You can give orders from there. Misao-dono, have that towel ready every five minutes, and please get us a glass of water. Everything settled?" 

"Have you done this before, Ken-san?" Megumi had to ask, surprised at his control of the situation. 

"No, but I've learned that someone has to step up and be a leader to avoid chaos." Kenshin grinned. 

Roughly ten minutes of small talk resumed. The girls let Kenshin have it. They told him every maligning thing he said while he was inebriated. They defended themselves with everything in the book, from rationalizing their actions to calling him names. While Kenshin had a rough idea of what he said, the poor man could not believe that he spoke all of that out. He could only apologize profusely, with promises never to do that again. 

"You definitely won't! We won't let you get your hands on that much sake again!" Kaoru managed to quip. She leaned herself on Kenshin, while Kenshin stroked her hair with his free hand.  

"Yeah! You're a disgrace to your heavy-drinking master!" Misao added. 

"I trained with him, but I never said I'll BE like him, Misao-dono!" Kenshin returned. 

That was when Kaoru winced and squeezed the blood out of Kenshin's hand. "Megumi-dono, NOW!" 

Megumi returned to her intense and focused gaze. "One…….two……..three……….PUSH, Kaoru!" 

Kaoru pushed as much of her weight down as she possibly could, for as long as she possibly could. She then relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. Kenshin grabbed for the towel and pressed it to her face. 

"Breathe slowly now, Kaoru………in and out……in and out……." Megumi directed from her end.  

"Oh, PLEASE, no more of that 'in and out, in and out' thing; I've had quite enough of that from Misao-chan……." Kaoru complained.  "I'll breathe in and out when I want to, alright?"  

Five minutes of peace. Misao gave Kaoru a glass of cool well water, which was received gratefully.  It was now five o'clock in the morning, and the men were beginning to stir. 

"Stop yelling in there! We can't sleep!" Sanosuke demanded from the opposite room. 

"Try giving birth for once, Sano!" Kaoru shouted back. "AAACKKK!" She gave Kenshin's hand a vice grip. 

"One……….two………three…………PUSH!" came Megumi's directions.  Kenshin found himself bearing down in unison. 

"I'm NOT getting married, if I have to go through THAT!" Misao noted. 

"You'll probably take that back after a few months, Misao-dono," Kenshin replied with a wide smile. Once again he took the glass of water from her and gave it to Kaoru. 

"Another one, anata!"  Kaoru exclaimed in between gulps. 

"Wait! Not too fast, Kaoru-san!" Megumi warned. "Breathe in and out, in and out……." 

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Megumi! Get yourself a husband and feel this for yourself!" 

"Why you------"

"LADIES!" 

"Shut up yourself, Kenshin!" Kaoru released the pain on her husband. "AAACKK! Why did I EVER agree to getting into bed with you?!" 

"Whose idea was it in the first place, Kaoru-dono?!" Kenshin half-angrily replied.  

"Cut it out, you two! Now you can push, Kaoru-san………..one……two……..three…….push!"  

Many more minutes of continuous pushing, bantering, and shouting resulted---yet Megumi only barely saw the baby's head. This however encouraged the party to keep on with determination. Misao kept moving in between Megumi and Kaoru, wiping sweat from their faces, desperately avoiding the view from Megumi's end. Blood was one thing. Birthing matter was quite another. 

Kenshin's held hand was pressed into a formless mass by his wife's tight grip. Kaoru found it impossible to let go. There was security and love in that hand, which she felt coursing through her whole body, and even into the new life she tried to bring out.  This baby might grow up to be someone completely different, but it was definitely her husband's flesh and blood , through and through. She knew it in her soul.  

Kenshin still did not know half of what he was doing, yet he found it easy to follow his wife's cues. He held her hand as she needed support, he established control as she needed stability, he backed off as she released tension. True, she was screaming more than he had ever heard her scream in three years of knowing her, which included several major fights. But he felt, more than before, the strong, iron will of the young woman he admired from the day he met her. He gained strength in the hand he held. He believed in the love he previously refused to fully comprehend. 

 Misao admired the couple she served right now. Underneath all the bantering and shouting, she felt the meeting of two souls into one. This was their baby, and they were bringing it into the world together. Someday, she hoped, she would find someone to share her whole being with, to bear a new life with. She wished with all her heart it would be her Aoshi-sama, but………she wasn't so sure right now……….Just the same. Himura and Kaoru-san were not an ideal couple, to be sure, but Misao had found much in her stay that she wanted to be in her future married life. 

"We're halfway through," Megumi announced. "Head and arms are out. Several more good pushes will get out the legs." 

The couple nodded understanding. Just then Kaoru gave the signal again. "Ready at your end, Megumi-dono?" 

"Yes, Ken-san. One……two…..three…….PUSH!" 

"HOW MUCH MORE OF THIS, MEGUMI?!" Kaoru demanded to know.  

"Just a few minutes more. Relax, breathe in and out…………" Megumi calmly instructed. 

"SHUT-----"

"I will have no more useless screaming out of you, koishii, understand?" Kenshin intervened, rather sternly. 

"S-S-Sure, anata…….." Kaoru surrendered. 

"Now, please do what Megumi-dono says." The firm voice remained.  

Kaoru was too scared to reply. She looked up, expecting flaming golden eyes. Instead, she found gentle purple ones. All was well. She smiled and held his hand tighter. 

Then she squeezed it to a pulp. 

"Now, Megumi-dono!" 

"Push for all you are worth, Kaoru! This is the last one!" 

"AAAAAAAAH!"  

                A minute of silence.  

                Then a new cry.   

                A baby's cry.   

                Exultant faces were now on the new mother and father as they heard those loud and hearty cries. 

"Ka-Ka-Kaoru!" No honorifics. "Kaoru! You've done it, Kaoru!"  

"I couldn't have done it without you, Kenshin…….." and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

Nine months of joy, sorrow, hard work, arguments, misunderstandings, and small rewards. It all came to this. 

It was all worth it.  

"Not so fast, you two, not so fast," Megumi interrupted the celebration. "I need one last little push from you, Kaoru-san. We have to get the last of the cord and the birthing matter out, alright?"  

Kaoru complied without a murmur. Megumi then cut the cord and performed other necessary doctor's duties. 

Misao instinctively had a warm blanket ready. She waited patiently as Megumi washed the baby, and laid it inside the blanket. She then silently carried it into the waiting arms of the mother. This was one of the few times that Misao had no words. 

Kaoru immediately cuddled and fondled the new life in front of her.  "Hello, little one!" she greeted. "Oh, so you're a redhead, too, just like your chichi!"  

"Ah, but the baby has your eyes, Kaoru!" Kenshin added, as he gazed at the little thing she held, staring intently at the small tufts of red on its head with mixed feelings.  "But a redheaded girl? That's a little hard to believe!" 

"Anata, anata, you never give up, do you?" Kaoru cooed, and lifted the lower half of the blanket. "I win, Kenshin! It's a boy."     

Megumi finished up from between Kaoru's legs while the couple enjoyed their first few minutes with the baby.  She then proceeded to teach Kaoru how to nurse the baby. Kenshin in the meantime scurried to their bedroom for some clothes, and told the men the good news. 

"Yahoo! A baby!" Yahiko cheered. 

"Congratulations, ol' pal!" Sanosuke slapped his friend hard on the back.  

"Congratulations," Aoshi added.   

"Now, we celebrate!" Yahiko and Sanosuke joined in a chorus. 

"NO, we don't," came Kenshin's severe reply. 

"Huh?" 

Kenshin handed Yahiko some little clothes, part of the set that came from Enishi. "Give this to Kaoru-dono. Then you will leave them in peace.  None of them had had any sleep since last night. They are all dead tired, I am sure, so you will allow them to get some rest." He found his own futon still laid out. He went over to it and lay down. "As for me, this pounding headache refuses to go away…………….just get your own breakfast, will you please?"  

"But, Kenshin------" 

Kenshin was already fast asleep. 

Half an hour later, Megumi entered the bedroom, carrying a sleeping baby. Misao was behind her, guiding and supporting Kaoru. She helped her lie down beside her husband, as Megumi placed the baby in the basket crib and positioned it beside Kaoru. Kaoru snuggled close to Kenshin's warm body, and was soon in the land of dreams as well.  The other two women quickly found places for themselves near them and slept the sleep of the weary.  

As the rest of the world slowly came alive with the rising of the sun, peace and quiet reigned in the Kamiya dojo.  A bomb  could have fallen on a nearby house, and none of the four people asleep would have noticed. 

Yahiko came home for lunch to find them still in the land of Nod. The baby was perfectly fine.  

Kenshin's and Kaoru's hands were clasped together, over his heart.         

……………………………..

"chichi"—daddy 

DON'T GO YET! There's one last chapter coming!

Any suggestions for baby names? I know the baby already has one that Watsuki gave, but a couple has to go through the name game, right?  

I'll see you all one last time, alright? 


	20. conclusion

So ends the story of Nine Months. Thank you. You've been a great audience!  White and Black is already on the way. I hope you all come back for me.   ^_^   

I'm so grateful for the latest issue of "The Journey" column, by SLWatson.  It helped me get through the separation anxiety.  Man, ending a story is hard to do, whether you get 30 reviews or 250 reviews.   

…………………………..

                Thus, days passed in the life of the Himura family. 

                The entire police force took up a collection, in honor of their beloved chief trainer's new baby.  It was because of preparations for this baby that they met this magnetic and helpful personality. Kami-sama had been kind to them, and they were very grateful. As for the money collected, some of it was used to buy a few more clothes and sheets. Much of it was saved for the time when they could buy a baby carrier, so they can eventually sling the baby onto the mother or father's back when he was a little older.  

                Kaoru double-checked Kenshin's calculations of the trainees' grades. The trainer had sufficient reason to celebrate in a peculiar and dangerous manner.  The figures were almost all correct, and they adequately assessed each trainee. Chief Uramura was filled with pride to know that no trainees would fail this year. He had Himura to thank for that, and he did not regret giving him that job.    

                Kaoru, of course, never allowed her husband to celebrate in such a peculiar and dangerous manner again. Seeing him at the brink of death once was good enough for her. Hopefully she did not have to see it again. Therefore, the presence of sake in the dojo was closely monitored from then on. Kaoru personally inspected every new bottle of anything that Sanosuke brought home.  For the same reason, no sake was found on the practice area, that night when they celebrated the new baby. Instead, there was plenty of sushi, sashimi, rice, sukiyaki, and other food spread out on the floor. 

                Unfortunately, a week went by, and still the baby was known as "the baby".  Nobody would agree on what he should be named.  

                "Name him after the father!" almost everyone suggested initially. 

                "Dame de gozaru!!" the father protested. "One of me is enough, thank you!" 

                "Name him after one of us!" Yahiko suggested. 

                "Naaah, that would create confusion eventually," Sanosuke objected. 

                "I've no problem with that," Kaoru commented. "Just as long as we don't call him Hajime! I'll have this awful image of Saitou every time I call my son to dinner………" 

"We need something better for this than just guesswork," Misao finally stated.  Out of her large duffel bag she produced another thick book, full of names with their interpretations. "This should increase our options."  

                Sanosuke grabbed the book from her and flipped through the pages. He ran his finger through the list of names on a page.     "Ah! Found it! Now I can find out what my name says about me." He read aloud.  "A clever mind, good business judgment, a sense of responsibility, and an appreciation of the finer things of life." 

                "REALLY now?" Yahiko raised an eyebrow. 

                "……..you desire the security of a peaceful, settled home environment where you can enjoy the companionship of family and friends……" Sanosuke continued reading. 

                "Yeah, so you can freeload on them!" Yahiko piped up. 

                "I'll get you for that------------"  Sanosuke began to beat him to a pulp.

                "Okay, so we skip that idea," Misao sweatdropped. 

                Baby names began to fly from all directions, from all heights, from all angles, from all distances, at random.  

                Hiroshi! Yuki! Shinji! Kaigaishii! Hotaru! Kaoshin! Kou! Kentarou! Keitarou! Joji! Hiroshi! Kensaki! Kensai! Ichiro! Satsuke! Hikaru! Soushi! Kinmaru! Momotarou! 

                [Thanks everybody!]

                "Shinta!" someone piped out. 

                "DAME DE GOZARU!" Kenshin instinctively responded. 

                "Why not? It's pretty nice." 

                "Just because………" he faltered.  

                They all shrugged.  

                Shinichi! Hibiki! Tomoka! Chuji! Gyo! Yuhi! Touya! Aki! Souchirou! Hideaki! Tonami! Kiminobu! Kaede! Akira! Hanamichi! Hisashi! Riyota! Shun! Reiji! Amiboshi! Suboshi! Hakkai! Goku! Gojyo! Recca! Yusuke! Kuwabara! Hiei! Kurama!   

                [Some anime guys I know.  ^^  See A/N at end.]

                "Inuyasha!" 

                "Are you out of your mind, Yahiko?! My son is not a dog demon!" 

                Bart! Duero! BC!! Rabat! Shal! Shura! Georg! Darl! Beret! Squall! Tidus! Sephiroth! Cloud! Vash! Nicholas! Zechs Merquise! Van de Fanel! Kurapika! Killua! Leorio! Gon! 

"Foreign names? No, I prefer a Japanese name." Kaoru ended the present tirade.    

Chichiri! Tasuki! Tamahome! Hotohori! Chiriko! Nuriko! Mitsukake!

                "Wait a minute…………..aren't those the 7 Suzaku stars?"  Kenshin interrupted. 

                "Just trying," Misao scratched her head.

"Heero! Wufei! Duo! Trowa! Quatre! Yoji! Aya! Ken! Omi!" 

                [The Gundam Wing and Weiss Kreuz boys, respectively]      

                 "This is going nowhere!" Misao pulled at her braid in desperation.   Father and mother agreed, and left the problem hanging for another day.  

                Three days afterward, Kenshin and Kaoru made their way through the market to the precinct. In her arms Kaoru carried her redhaired son, ready for display to 50-something adoring rookie cops. She had on her kendo uniform, and her bokken was slung around her back. Kaoru decided, and Kenshin agreed, that she should slowly get her teaching positions back, one school at a time as she was capable. To get used again to the rigors of the discipline, Kenshin would accompany her from the precinct to one of her schools for practice. 

                But the street leading to the precinct was jammed with people, all whispering and showing concern. Kenshin made a few inquiries. Apparently someone was resisting capture and making a lot of noise.  

                "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" an old man was protesting. "Get your hands off my vegetables!" 

                Scattered on the street were turnips, carrots, and cabbages, spilled from the man's overturned cart. Cart and owner were surrounded by a ring of policemen, laughing at the man's plight.  

                "Did you know there are laws against peddling in these parts, old man?" one cop jeered. 

                "I have a legitimate business! You're just bullying the populace!" the vegetable seller retorted. 

                "Oh! So now you answer back at an officer of the law! You're definitely coming with us now!" another cop sneered and kicked him from behind.  

                The old man looked imploringly at the crowd watching the spectacle, and silently begged for any help they could give.  

                Someone in the crowd suddenly began to speak with authority.  "The uniform is not used as a license to mistreat citizens." 

                "Use your influence to help people, not to hurt them!" A woman's voice beside it added. 

The crowd turned in the direction of the voices, and backed away from them. Soon the policemen found a redhaired man and a woman in kendo uniform, standing bravely side by side. A storekeeper in the crowd kept a baby in a bundle around her arms for the young lady.   

"The chief trainer and his bossy wife," the leader stepped toward them. "I've heard about you two from the rookies." The other policemen began to circle them. "You've made them too soft with all your idealistic words about using the office well. I'll prove to those little boys who idolize you so much, that your idealism won't work in the real world!"  

"You can try," Kenshin challenged, and assumed the dreaded battoujutsu stance. Kaoru beside him was in the preparatory battle stance as well. 

The policemen charged. 

They took on all comers. From the left Kenshin brought down ten men with one powerful swing. From the right Kaoru hit at wrists and arms, disabling some and felling swords from others. Both hit at vital points, preventing all attackers from hitting them again. Their hands and feet flew through the circle of people. Many of the challengers never knew what hit them. Many felt a combination of the man's swift strike and the woman's hard blow.      

Soon, a contingent of forty policemen was sprawled on the ground, either unconscious or nursing terrible bruises, but all alive.  A few seconds of silence as the fact sank into the spectators' awareness, then loud cheers and applause rang through the market.  The crowd was ecstatic at their success, grateful that justice had been served.  The shopkeeper gave back Kaoru's baby with a victorious smile.   

"Well, anata, NOW could I work for all three schools again?" a sweaty kendo teacher asked, as she replaced the wooden sword to her back. 

"I still say take your time, koishii. You do have to think about the baby now," the trainer replied with a patent smile as he sheathed his sword. 

A small police contingent arrived a few minutes later and assessed the damage. Kenshin gave the official report, with recommendations of suspension for the leaders and sanctions for the rest.  This was noted and considered.  Kenshin had the respect of the entire force, and his words were taken seriously.     

The old man the couple protected hobbled toward them and bowed very low. "I am eternally grateful for your assistance today. Without you, this kind of thing would have happened to me again, and I would be too weak to sell vegetables. Because of you, I have my business back."  

"It's nothing, good sir," Kenshin bowed respectfully in return. 

"My husband and I can't seem to tolerate injustice of any kind," Kaoru explained sheepishly. "We both believe in the sword that protects life."  

The vegetable seller noticed the baby snuggled in Kaoru's arms and smiled at him. "You have a beautiful baby, dear lady. May I know its name?" 

"Sumimasen, good sir, but we have not decided on a name for our son," Kenshin answered with embarrassment.  

"Well, whatever you eventually decide to call him," the old man continued, "he will grow up to be a fine young man. He has wonderful examples of how a sword is rightfully used, and he will learn to use it from masters of the art. Eventually, teach him what you both know. Teach him the way of the sword." 

                "The way of the sword…….?" Kaoru asked. 

                "Ken—ji," Kenshin restated, and seemed to meditate on the word. 

                "Yes, Ken-ji. The way of the sword. Lead him in the right path, the path you have taken, and he will be the better for it."  The old man laid a hand on the child's auburn little head, and gave him a short prayer of blessing.  

Soon, the police led him away for questioning as a witness.  Kenshin and Kaoru were left standing in the middle of the street, pondering the man's words. They looked at their little one, peacefully asleep with clenched little fists and sighing little mouth. 

"Ken-ji. The way of the sword." Kenshin mused. 

"Yes, he will live in the way of the sword," Kaoru mused with him. "It's the fate of a child born to a swordsman and a kendo master."  

Kenshin remained silent for some time. He looked at the baby's face, then met his wife's brilliant blue eyes.  

"Kenji. His name is Kenji."

Kaoru pondered over the name for a moment, then cooed at her redhaired son. 

"Welcome to the family, Himura Kenji."     

-------FIN---------

………………………………

The anime guys I mentioned above come from: Detective Conan, MSCD Shin Hakkenden, Ayashi no Ceres, His and Her Circumstances, Slam Dunk, GateKeepers, Hunter x Hunter, Flame of Recca, YuYu Hakusho, Vandread, Strange Dawn, Final Fantasy (I know, it's not anime), Trigun, Escaflowne, Fushigi Yuugi (all 7 seishi).  

I remember reading the meaning to "Kenji" in some site, in contrast to "Kenshin" which means "heart of the sword".  Trivia: in Japanese, "kenshin" as a word means "devotion". I guess a man's loyalty is seen by how he uses his sword, way back then. Chiki hopefully can confirm if I'm right or wrong.  

EK would expressly like to thank the following people:  

Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei---for making such unbelievably believable characters in such an awesome story. All 3,000plus fics here are a tribute to his greatness!  I really hope he makes more manga eventually.  ^^ 

Chiki---for liking and believing in Seven Days so much that I was brave enough to start Nine Months. And for the constant support! More power to your awesome fics! 

Jason M. Lee ---for being the very first reviewer, and telling me that writing a pregnancy fic isn't a crime against humanity. Getting his consistent reviews is like getting a Good Housekeeping seal of approval. He gave one to Seven Days, then helped all the way throughout Nine Months. I learned a lot about Japanese culture and pregnancy, thanks! Domo arigatou gozaimasu!

Firuze Khanume---for giving practical insight into pregnancy, which I and JML didn't know.  ^^  

Naomi---for all the help with Seven Days, which helped a lot in making Nine Months a much better work.  

Diablo---for defending my use of "-dono" for Kaoru. 

The rest of the reviewers, from beginning to end: 

Vesca, Crystal, marstanuki, Yen, kawaii sakura-chan, Hana Himura, C-chan, Larania, Chibi-gami, Emiri-chan, Sabrina-star, Siomei, Kiki, Aki, White Plum, Ro-chan, Kaoru Himura, Spellcaster the Diamond, Miya-chan, mi-chan, elyssalyn, Lynne Katrea, rurounix, Aisha C, Kaylee, bunny, yolei81, Lina Gabriev, Azura Dea, Val, Ayce Shade, soul, Hotaku Yukishiro Tomoe Kamiya, fehrocious, V-babe, Misao Soup, CardMistress Sakura, Tanuki-dono, Sano, Shiko, Kriska, Moonwind, jibeth, Xellina, kurara, ayumi, Takato the Wolf Taikashi, Chavi West-wind, SailorLoneStar, dewey, Sabbie (yes, I'll get to write for Vandread……eventually…..), AutumnFire, Nadachi-chan, trickster, Mistress of All Worlds, aku-chan, Ajay J., and several anonymous reviewers!! 

Thank you, thank you, thanks, maraming salamat, merci beaucoup, arigatou gozaimasu, selamat, muchos gracias, grazie, sankyuu!!  

Final reviewer responses: 

JML—If he saw Kenshin drunk and raving, Hiko would say "I don't have a baka deshi like that!"  Point taken about the conversation with Tomoe. For someone younger than me, I depend on you way too much! ^_^ Thanks a lot for all the help! Can't have done it without you! 

Kurara—Yup, Kenshin made it in time!

Spellcaster—Don't go more insane than Eni-chan! One Eni-chan is enough for the world!! ^^  Thanks for liking the kissing parts! And thanks for the baby name book idea! 

C-chan—Thanks again for the sitey. I'm glad I made a moral point on you! ^^   Your Kenshin is sweet, continue! 

Chiki—Really? I amaze you? ^^ Thanks, I guess! I'm glad you noticed that I omitted the –dono! I hope you keep reading, even if White and Black isn't K/K.   

Anonymous—Thanks for the compliments on the raving. Kenshin needs to blow off some steam every once in a while! 

Kaoru Himura—I apologize for getting your husband drunk.  ^^  Thanks for liking the chap! As to naming your son Saitou—um, I think your counterpart, Himura's wife, will seriously object!!  

Moonwind—Thanks! 

Sabbie—Internet in your room, congrats!! I usually type at night so no one will bother me, since our PC is public domain.  ^^  My mother knows that I like RK heaps, but she still asks me why I like watching fights and ugly people. ^_^ She always gets to see Shishio and the bloodier fights, just my bad luck. I've tried watching Vandread with her around, and she's still wondering what I see in those things. She has no problem with You're Under Arrest. Saiyuki, I dare not watch with her! 

Kriska—Thanks much!  Kou, as in Shin Hakkenden Kou? ^_^  I happen to like that redhead a lot, as well as Chuji, Tomoka, and Ray!  

Yen—More E/M for you in White and Black!  ^^  Well, Kaoru isn't the type to beat the hell out of Kenshin, so she screams the hell out of him instead.  

Emiri-chan—No problem about the not reviewing. I have that same problem too with the other fics. I usually go on periodic reading sprees, so sometimes a lot of chapters miss reviews from me. I try my best not to do that, though, once I'm hooked on a fic.  

Chavi West-wind—I wasn't too sure about Yahiko's schooling, gomen. But you do have to have awesome addition skills to be a good thief, right?  ^^  Sorry you got confused about the dream sequences. Pesky ff.net would not accept my formatting. I originally had the dream conversations in italics, so it would be better understood.  Sorry about the shortness. Unfortunately, some things in life have to end……

Firuze Khanume—Many many thanks! ^^ The accuracy of the nesting phase is attributed to JML! You're responsible for the accuracy of chap 19! 

Marstanuki—E/M continues in White and Black.  ^^  I know it's easier to picture E/K, but I don't like it that he's always used as an abusive boyfriend in such pairups. Not to flame people who do use it very nicely, of course, like Kyaa-kyaff! 

Dewey—Sorry you don't like Tomoe a lot, but then she was still a part of Kenshin's life, so she's cool.  ^^   Call him Kenji? You got your wish!  

Shiomei—Thanks much! 

Yen—No, Kenshin didn't go on a psychedelic trip. Hangover nightmare is a better term. ^_^  

Mistress of All Worlds—Good idea, thanks! I'm really sorry you came during the last few chapters of Nine Months. Could I possibly beg you to read White and Black as well?   ^_^ 

Aku-chan—There are times in life when being firm is necessary. I suppose this is one of those times.  ^^  Thanks for reading! 

Ajay J—Thanks a lot for the names! K/K forever to you too! 

Bella—what do you mean about seeing chap 1 before?  ^^

That's everybody! Once again, my sincerest expression of gratitude to each and every one of you! You've made writing Nine Months a spectacular experience.  

EK out!  


End file.
